Demasiado perverso para amar
by D-Draxo
Summary: Él es Edward Cullen, el más notorio de todos los libertinos de Inglaterra.Ella es Bella Swan,una ingeniosa solterona.Cuando ella descubre una niña abandonada,decide que hará lo que sea para que él asuma su responsabilidad.Adaptación.Lemmons.BxE
1. Introducción

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

**Introducción**

Él es Edward Masen, el sexto Conde de Cullen, el más notorio de todos los libertinos y considerado el mejor amante de Inglaterra. Ella es Miss Isabella Swan, una ingeniosa solterona, amiga de la infancia de Edward. Cuando Bella descubre una niña abandonada en su puerta, que podría ser la hija del Conde, decide que hará lo que sea para que él asuma su responsabilidad.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Abril 1816, Wessex, Inglaterra

Bella Swan abrió la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo en seco. Delante de sus ojos se desarrollaba la peor de las escenas: bajo las sábanas el señor del lugar estaba desnudo, o eso es lo que ella supuso. Tenía que estarlo forzosamente, al igual que la mujer que lanzaba gemidos de placer a su lado.

La entrada intempestiva de Bella interrumpió sus movimientos. El hombre se giró molesto, la sabana se deslizó y la luz de la mañana hizo brillar su musculoso torso.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Es usted Bella? ¿Qué diablos quiere?

La intrusa sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear.

—Lord Cullen —dijo— necesito hablar con usted inmediatamente.

— ¿Y de que por Dios? ¿Su casa se ha incendiado?

—No milord. Se trata de algo de la mayor importancia.

—Más tarde. Vuelva dentro de una hora.

Su mano se deslizó bajo la sábana y su acompañante empezó a reír y a moverse sin ningún pudor.

Bella no se dejó intimidar.

—Milord, no me moveré hasta que no me haya escuchado. A solas.

Para demostrar su determinación, y también porque las piernas le flaqueaban, se sentó con dignidad en una otomana lacada en oro, colocando su paraguas empapado entre sus botines llenos de barro.

Nunca se hubiera creído capaz de tanta audacia, su natural timidez que la impelía a la lectura y la contemplación, había desaparecido.

Edward Anthony, sexto conde de Cullen, y Bella Swan se conocían desde la más tierna infancia. Él siempre había sido arrogante, maleducado y le encantaba provocar a las chicas. Era un incorregible mujeriego.

Él la miró fijamente. En el silencio que siguió solo se oía el tictac del reloj y el ruido de la lluvia en los cristales. Al fin dio una palmada en las nalgas de la mujer que estaba en su cama.

—Hasta ahora preciosa. Seguiremos después.

—Pero Edward...

—No discutas.

Ella se bajó de la cama a regañadientes y se puso una bata rosa que recogió de la alfombra. Sus pechos se veían a través de la tela transparente.

Bella bajó la cabeza con pudor, por el rabillo del ojo vio como la mujer lanzaba un beso en dirección a Edward ante de desaparecer moviendo provocativamente las caderas.

Aunque Bella desaprobaba la conducta de esas mujeres fáciles y despreocupadas que no tenían escrúpulos a la hora de compartir la cama con un hombre, a veces las envidiaba ya que eran hermosas. Ella se veía a si misma demasiado delgada. ¡Ojalá pudiera parecerse a esas magníficas criaturas con sus largos cabellos dorados, sus labios rojos y carnosos y su cintura de avispa! Sacudió la cabeza, esas ideas eran absurdas. Por nada del mundo hubiera querido seducir a ese miserable. El pensar que una vez se creyó enamorada de Edward Anthony la mortificaba. No le había visto desde hacía años, pero él no había cambiado pero sin embargo su opinión sobre él había empeorado.

En ese momento él la estaba mirando cómodamente apoyado en las almohadas, con una mano detrás de la cabeza y completamente relajado. Parecía como si tuviera por costumbre recibir a solteronas amargadas en su dormitorio, la sábana apenas ocultaba su desnudez. Si esperaba con eso impresionarla estaba equivocado. Bella había cuidado a su padre durante su larga y penosa enfermedad de modo que la anatomía masculina no tenía secretos para ella.

—Sigue usted teniendo un don especial para meter la nariz donde no la llaman —dijo él por fin— Acaba de fastidiarme una mañana que parecía deliciosa. Al menos podía haber tenido el detalle de hacer que la anunciaran.

—Su mayordomo no quiso entregar mi mensaje, de modo que decidí coger al toro por los cuernos.

— ¿Nunca le han dicho que las mujeres conquistan a los hombres siendo dulces y sumisas?

—No quiero conquistarle. No tengo nada en común con esas... criaturas.

—No me cabe ninguna duda querida.

Bella no lo demostró pero estaba herida. La mirada burlona de Edward le daba una imagen de si misma que siempre había detestado. Edward Anthony era un enigma para ella, era un libertino, estaba considerado como el mejor amante de Inglaterra y sin embargo se había divorciado de su esposa alegando que era infiel cuando él no había dejado de acumular amantes.

Bella se puso en pie, estirada como una vara.

—Por favor milord, no cambie de tema. Ya le he dicho que he venido para hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante.

—Por favor, vaya a esperarme al vestíbulo. Me gustaría vestirme.

La tomaba por tonta. En cuanto ella le diera la espalda, llamaría de nuevo a su puta. Los hombres solo pensaban en su propio placer y Edward no era una excepción.

—No —contestó— No me iré mientras no me haya escuchado.

—Como quiera.

Apartó las sábanas con despreocupación. Dos cosas llamaron de inmediato la atención de Bella. En primer lugar, aunque ella les sacaba media cabeza a la mayor parte de los hombres de los alrededores, Edward era mucho más alto que ella. En segundo lugar, su cuerpo atlético no tenía nada que ver con el de su anciano padre.

Aferró el mango del paraguas, molesta. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y fingió estar admirando una cómoda de caoba.

— ¿Qué es lo que la preocupa Bella?

—Señorita Swan si no le molesta —le corrigió.

— ¡Perdón!

Él había entrado en el vestidor contiguo desde el cual le llegaba a Bella el ruido de la ropa, súbitamente sintió mucho calor con su austero vestido negro de cuello alto.

—Acepto sus disculpas, sin embargo no me iré sin haberle dicho el motivo de mi visita.

—La escucho.

Bella se concentró en el pequeño discurso que traía preparado.

—Bien. Esta mañana he sido testigo de algo intolerable.

Volvió la cabeza para fulminar al conde con la mirada pero no le vio.

—He venido a decirle que nunca permitiré que abandone a Marianne —continuó.

Él salió del vestidor vestido con una camisa cuyos faldones caían sobre unos pantalones ajustados que se abrochaban en los tobillos.

— ¿Marianne? —Preguntó él mientras se abrochaba los botones de plata de las mangas— ¿Quién es?

—No finja que la ha olvidado.

—Marianne...—repitió él— Marianne...Veamos, estuvo Mary, condesa de Barclay. Hace siglos que no la veo. Marian Phillip, la actriz... Nuestro idilio solo duró una noche, eso no le da derecho a sentirse abandonada.

—Escuche —dijo Bella— Si empieza a enumerar todas sus conquistas vamos a estar aquí todo el día. Es usted una alimaña de la peor clase.

—Un veleta, un traidor, un bribón, un don nadie...

—Edward, seamos serios. Tiene que ser justo con Marianne.

— ¡Pero si lo estoy deseando! Pagaría lo que fuera con tal de librarme de ella y de usted. Lo único que necesito es que me diga quien es.

Bella le fusiló con la mirada.

— ¡Pagar! ¿Cree que unas simples monedas bastaran para pagar sus deudas, Edward Anthony, para devolverle el honor? Se equivoca por completo. Lo menos que debería hacer es educar a su hija.

Él se dio la vuelta bruscamente mientras se anudaba la corbata blanca.

— ¿La Marianne de la que me habla es un bebe?

—Una niña de la que debería ocuparse.

Los negros ojos del conde analizaron a Bella y estalló en carcajadas.

—No gracias, prefiero a las mujeres maduras.

—Cuando haya terminado de decir tonterías...

—Bella, no es hija mía. Siempre he tomado las máximas precauciones para no dejar bastardos detrás de mí.

Bella tuvo que contenerse para no preguntarle como, solo tenía una vaga idea sobre la forma en que se concebían los niños. En cuanto a los métodos de contracepción, nunca había oído hablar de ellos.

—Usted es su padre —insistió— Y aquí tengo la prueba.

Le entregó un objeto brillante, un anillo. Él miró el sello del anillo, era una C entrelazada con hojas de acebo. Lo había heredado doce años antes cuando murió su padre.

—Este anillo desapareció hace seis meses —dijo examinándolo— ¿Dónde lo encontró?

—Enganchado en la manta de Marianne junto con una tarjeta con su nombre. Alguien ha dejado esta mañana a la niña delante de mi puerta.

Al salir de su casa, Bella había estado a punto de tropezar con una cesta en la que había un bebé. Se había agachado para mirar su carita de ángel, sus ojitos rodeados de largas pestañas, su minúscula nariz, su boquita sonrosada. La había cogido con unos brazos temblorosos de emoción y entonces la asaltó una inmensa alegría.

— ¿No vio a nadie? —preguntó Edward.

—No, pero seguro que fue una de sus... mujeres.

— ¡Tonterías!

Se puso el anillo en el dedo meñique y luego se miró en el espejo para hacer el nudo de la corbata.

—Si ese bebé fuera mío, la madre lo hubiera dejado delante de mi puerta. Yo trato bien a mis amigas, al final de la relación les envío un buen regalo.

—Parece que una de ellas recibió un regalo extra nueve meses después —respondió Bella.

— ¿Eso cree? Seguro que se trata de una cualquiera que desea que su hijo tengo un futuro mejor. Pregunte a los granjeros, seguro que le dicen que alguna chica del pueblo ha estado embarazada últimamente.

—Siento desilusionarle, pero la manta del bebé es de excelente calidad y por si fuera poco, quien escribió el nombre de Marianne fue una persona culta.

—Enséñemelo, quizá pueda reconocer la letra.

Bella encogió los hombros desanimada. Deseaba creer que él ignoraba la existencia de la niña pero esa falta de interés le parecía indecente.

—No la he traído, pero estoy segura de que el bebé es suyo.

— ¿De verdad? Alguien le ha querido gastar una broma y usted se lo ha creído.

—Y usted esta dispuesto a cualquier cosa para eludir sus obligaciones. El anillo es suyo ¿no? Sin embargo cualquier excusa es buena para deshacerse de su propia hija. La verdad es que no me extraña en un hombre divorciado.

Intercambiaron una mirada hostil.

—Tiene una lengua muy larga Bella —gruñó Edward.

—Vale más una lengua larga que un corazón de piedra. ¿Cómo se puede renegar de un pequeño ser indefenso que no ha pedido venir al mundo? Le guste o no, Marianne es su hija, y usted, Edward Anthony, es un monstruo.

Edward sostuvo la desdeñosa mirada de Bella apretando los puños.

— ¿Dónde está la niña? —Preguntó de repente— Quiero verla.

—Esta en mi casa, mi tía Wilhelmina la esta cuidando.

—Considere que su responsabilidad ha terminado —contestó Edward con frialdad— A partir de ahora se ocupara de ella mi ama de llaves.

Con una helada educación abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Buenos días señorita Swan.

Bella bajó por la escalera de mármol. Había cumplido con su deber y debería estar satisfecha, sin embargo estaba preocupada.

En el vestíbulo los criados estaban abriendo las contraventanas del salón y barrían las cenizas de la chimenea. El aroma de la cera eliminaba poco a poco el olor del alcohol y tabaco.

Solo pensar que la pequeña Marianne iba a vivir en ese antro de libertinaje le ponía a Bella la carne de gallina. Además el conde de Cullen carecía de instinto paternal como había podido comprobar. Al pensar en todo eso empezó a arrepentirse de marcharse. ¿Cómo podía confiar un alma inocente a un canalla así? ¿No era ella la que, en definitiva, estaba abandonando a Marianne?

Al salir contempló el jardín golpeado por la lluvia y el viento. Había venido para que Edward Anthony fuera consciente de sus pecados y había descubierto que él solo se preocupaba por su comodidad. Al contrario que ella que siempre había tenido un gran sentido del sacrificio, el conde solo pensaba en divertirse. Tenía veintiséis años, la misma edad que ella pero no compartían los mismos valores.

Bella comprendió de pronto la enormidad de su error. No podía dejar a esa inocente criatura en ese antro de perdición, en esa mansión cuyo dueño pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fornicando con mujeres de mala vida.

En lugar de tomar el camino que llevaba a su casa se dirigió hacia el pueblo con paso decidido. Tenía otros proyectos para Marianne.

— ¡Maldita bruja!

Edward se quitó las gafas y releyó el documento oficial que acababan de entregarle, un párrafo en concreto que le conminaba a abandonar sus derechos de paternidad sobre un bebé llamado Marianne confiando su custodia a Bella Ágata Swan.

Edward estaba furioso y no entendía porque. En el fondo no quería una bastarda que mientras no se demostrara lo contrario no tenía una sola gota de su sangre en las venas. Sin embargo estaba loco de rabia. No solo Bella Swan le había estropeado la mañana sino que además estaba empeñada en fastidiarle todo el día.

Edward Anthony, es usted un don nadie.

La frase todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Una ligera tos le volvió a la realidad.

—Milord —murmuró el señor Grigsby, el anciano notario del pueblo balanceándose de una pierna a la otra— Si quiere cambiar algo estoy a su disposición.

—No, está perfecto.

—Grigsby se inclinó con un respeto casi servil.

—En ese caso, milord, haga el favor de firmarlo. Necesitaremos dos testigos.

—Naturalmente.

Edward tiró de un cordón, sonó una campana y entró un lacayo. Edward le ordenó que fuera a buscar a su ayudante y al mayordomo.

Poco después los dos estaban allí. Se sentó en su escritorio, cogió una pluma y la mojó en el tintero. Su mano se quedó inmóvil encima del documento.

Un don nadie.

Bella Swan no había mejorado con la edad, siempre había tenido mal carácter y físicamente carecía de cualquier atractivo. La volvió a ver con su horroroso vestido negro cuyo cuello la debía de estar estrangulando, y con su moño. Sus ojos chocolate hubieran resultado bonitos si no hubieran tenido esa mirada tan severa. Tenía unos rasgos regulares pero anodinos, la piel demasiado pálida y su aspecto recordaba al de un militar. Nada en ella evocaba la suavidad femenina que a él tanto le gustaba.

Hoy se había mostrado más autoritaria que nunca. Recordaba un día, hacía mucho tiempo, que ella le descubrió en un establo cuando se disponía a disfrutar de los encantos de una criada. Le acusó de violación incluso aunque la supuesta victima le hubiera prácticamente seducido. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que Bella Swan sabría como educar a una niña mejor que él.

Edward Anthony firmó al final del papel. Se acabó.

Resonaron unos pasos en el pasillo, un susurró de seda precedió la entrada de una mujer. Lady Elizabeth hizo su aparición en la biblioteca. A los cuarenta y cinco años todavía conservaba la figura de una jovencita. No había ni una sola arruga en su hermoso rostro rodeado de rizos rubios.

—Edward querido —murmuró con una tierna sonrisa— hace mucho que no nos vemos. Ven a darme un beso.

No podía haber llegado en peor momento. Edward se inclinó a regañadientes y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

—Buenos días —le dijo.

— ¡Dios mío! —Exclamó ella mirando a los reunidos— ¿He interrumpido una reunión de negocios?

—Si —respondió secamente su hijo— Ve a esperarme al salón. Acabo enseguida.

—Eres tan gruñón como tu padre. Llego de Italia después de varios meses de ausencia y mira como me recibes.

Despidió al notario y a los dos testigos con un gesto.

—Señores, déjennos.

Edward les hizo una señal para que se fueran apretando las mandíbulas. Antes de salir, el notario cogió el documento del escritorio.

—Voy a entregárselo a Bella Swan milord.

Sopló en la firma para secar la tinta todavía fresca.

— ¿Bella Swan? —se extrañó lady Elizabeth con una mirada penetrante.

—No es nada importante madre.

Lady Elizabeth arrebató el papel de las manos del notario y lo leyó.

—Bella Swan, la hija de mi querida amiga Renne —murmuró— ¡Que tristeza que perdiera a su madre tan joven! ¿Pero que veo? ¿Bella ha encontrado un bebé?

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Tuyo?

Edward extendió la mano.

—Madre, devuélveme ese documento.

Lady Elizabeth apretó la hoja contra su pecho.

— ¿Vas a renunciar a tu hija sin que eso te rompa el corazón?

Edward suspiró.

—Dudo mucho que yo sea el padre de esa niña.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta tu reputación —contestó su madre— dudo mucho que Marianne sea tu única descendiente. Y te prohíbo que la abandones como si fuera un vulgar gatito.

Con un gesto tan imprevisible como elegante, lanzó el documento a la chimenea. Edward se precipitó para recuperarlo pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Maldición! —gruñó.

Su madre chasqueó los dedos.

—Edward sígueme. Vamos a visitar a mi nieta.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

**Capítulo 2**

Bella estaba paseando por la cocina con el bebé en brazos, Marianne se retorcía y lloraba, su carita de ángel estaba roja como un tomate.

—Shh, tesoro... la leche se está calentando...Ten un poco de paciencia.

El bebé lanzó un grito penetrante que sobresaltando a Wilhelmina que estaba sentada cerca del fogón y cuya papada tembló del susto.

— ¡Señor que suplicio! —Suspiró la anciana secándose la frente con un pañuelo— Has debido pincharla con un imperdible cuando le has cambiado los pañales.

—Te aseguro que no tía Wilhelmina, he tenido mucho cuidado. Marianne tiene hambre, esos es todo.

—Tendrías que haber dejado que Lucy Crockett la amamantara.

— ¿Lucy Crockett? Jamás, es demasiado sucia.

—No entiendo porque dejaron esta criatura en nuestra puerta —continuó Wilhelmina gruñendo— Es del conde Edward Cullen. ¡Que individuo tan inmoral! Y divorciado además. Afortunadamente nadie te vio salir de su casa.

Bella contuvo una sonrisa. La buena Wilhelmina tendría un ataque si supiera en que circunstancias encontró al señor de la casa. ¡En la cama con una mujer!

—Exacto —respondió— pero por el momento prefiero conservar a Marianne aquí. Toma, cógela mientras le preparo el biberón.

— ¡Nooo! —Gritó Wilhelmina asustada— No tengo ninguna afinidad con los bebés, ya lo sabes.

—No hagas tanto jaleo. Me educaste de modo que tienes algo de experiencia.

—Educar no significa tocar. Tu querido padre, Dios tenga su alma, contrató una niñera. Además, no me casé y tuve hijos por culpa de mi delicada constitución.

—Bueno, no te vas a morir por cogerla.

Bella depositó con autoridad al bebé en el regazo de su tía. Los brazos de la anciana se cerraron instintivamente alrededor del la criatura que gritó más fuerte.

—Piedad... piedad —gimió

Por una vez Bella no prestó atención a las quejas de su tía. Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Para empezar tenía que ocuparse de la leche. Metió un dedo en la cacerola, demasiado caliente. Añadió leche fría, lo vertió todo en una botella y luego puso la tetina atándola con un hilo. Si ese método funcionaba con los corderos también tenía que funcionar con los bebés.

Decidida a probar su teoría, cogió a Marianne, la apoyó en su brazo y frotó la punta de la tetina en la boquita rosada de la niña. ¡Milagro! El llanto se interrumpió bruscamente y el bebé empezó a succionar con avidez. Bella se relajó. Demasiado rápido por desgracia. De pronto la niña soltó la tetina y empezó de nuevo a llorar. Bella intentó calmarla en vano. Marianne se negaba a beber. El llanto se hizo más agudo mientras el delantal de Bella se manchaba con la leche. Se le escapó la botella que resbaló por la mesa hasta caer en el suelo donde estalló en mil pedazos.

— ¡Compasión! —Gritó Wilhelmina— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Bella no tuvo tiempo de contestar, la puerta crujió sobre sus goznes y una voz de hombre dijo:

—Tanto va el cántaro a la fuente que al final se rompe.

Las dos mujeres se giraron al mismo tiempo. En la entrada estaba Edward Masen, magnifico con su traje de dandy: pantalón marrón, botines de ante, chaqueta larga verde oscuro. La corbata blanca realzaba su bronceado y Bella tuvo de pronto vergüenza de su aspecto desaliñado. Estaba despeinada y llevaba un vestido sin forma oculto bajo el manchado delantal. Apretó instintivamente a la pequeña contra su pecho y fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

— ¿Ha pasado el notario por su casa?

—Ese es precisamente el motivo de mi visita.

—De nuestra visita —dijo una voz de mujer.

Bella contempló a la recién llegada cuyo fino rostro estaba enmarcado por una cascada de rizos rubio-rojizos. Su vestido era de seda beige, era delgada en extremo y parecía haber descubierto el elixir de la eterna juventud. Lady Elizabeth era la madrina de Bella pero nunca se había preocupado por eso.

—Milady —barbotó Bella— Creía que estaba en el extranjero.

Lady Elizabeth admiró al bebé que continuaba llorando.

—He vuelto. Por nada del mundo me hubiera perdido la temporada en Londres.

—Condesa perdóneme si no me levanto —susurró Wilhelmina con voz de moribunda— El lumbago me esta matando.

—Quédese sentada querida.

Lady Elizabeth se acercó evitando cuidadosamente los cristales de la botella.

— ¿Y quien es este pequeño tesoro? ¿Mi nieta verdad?

Bella miró a Edward quien asistía impasible a la escena. No ha firmado, pensó amargamente, no solo no ha firmado si no que además viene a reclamar a Marianne.

—Tienes carácter —le estaba diciendo lady Elizabeth a la niña con esa voz cantarina y encantadora de la que Bella se acordaba tan bien— Y tienes unos buenos pulmones, se te oye desde el jardín. ¡Que ojos azules tan bonitos! Tu papá tenía los mismos ojos cuando era pequeño. Esperemos que los tuyos no se oscurezcan después.

Mientras hablaba, lady Elizabeth acariciaba a Marianne que se había callado. Miraba fijamente a la condesa pero desgraciadamente la tregua duró poco y poco después sus gritos volvían a oírse.

—Tiene hambre —explicó Bella desesperada— He intentado darle leche con una botella pero el resultado ha sido un desastre.

— ¿Ha buscado una nodriza? —preguntó lady Elizabeth.

—La cocinera preguntó en el pueblo pero no encontró a nadie apropiado.

—Le sugerí que se la confiara a mi ama de llaves —intervino Edward— pero no quiso hacerlo. Se quiso arreglar sola pero es evidente que no sabe nada de bebés.

Ingrato. Monstruo. Ella había salvado a su hija mientras que él... él... se revolcaba en la lujuria. Los marrones ojos de Bella brillaron de ira. Con un súbito impulso dejó la niña entre los brazos de Edward.

—Veamos si usted lo hace mejor señor sabelotodo.

Él cogió al bebé estirando los brazos.

— ¿Tiene miedo de que le ensucie el traje?—se burló Bella.

—Abandone este juego absurdo —la fulminó él— Yo nunca he dicho que supiera como criar a un niño.

—Entonces debería haber firmado el documento del notario y volver a la cama con su ramera. ¡Perdón!—exclamó dirigiéndose a la condesa que empezó a toser.

—No se disculpe Bella. Conozco los... puntos débiles de mi hijo.

Edward le entregó el bebé que gritaba y sollozaba.

—Ten madre, cógela.

—Intenta consolar a tu hija.

— ¡No es mi hija!

Miró a su madre enfadado pero ella se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. Edward dirigió una mirada implorante a las otras dos espectadoras de su drama. Ellas habían adoptado la misma postura, los brazos cruzados y la espalda rígida. Bella sonreía mientras que el bebé gritaba. Edward buscó un lugar donde dejar a la niña. No, en la mesa no, ni tampoco sobre una silla. ¡En una de las habitaciones! Sujetó a Marianne y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Entonces se produjo el milagro.

Marianne dejó de llorar.

—Gruua— dijo

La miró con sorpresa, ella también le miraba con sus verdes ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Olía a leche y agua de rosas, era un pequeño ser puro, inocente, indefenso. Sintió que le invadía una ternura inexplicable, le acarició la sedosa mejilla con un dedo y sintió el irresistible impulso de protegerla.

Marianne.

¿Quién le había puesto ese nombre? ¿Quién la había abandonado en la puerta de su gruñona vecina? ¿Era realmente hija suya?

El bebé se llevó el minúsculo puño a la boca pero de pronto como si el encanto se hubiera roto lanzó un grito agudo. Edward se volvió hacia las tres mujeres que como si fueran las tres Parcas estaban esperando su reacción.

—Seguro que hay una nodriza en los alrededores— dijo.

—Dios mío que horror —exclamó Wilhelmina— Esta pequeña va a morir de hambre.

— ¡Tía Willy!—gruñó Bella.

Miró a Edward y a su madre.

—La verdad es que la cocinera encontró a alguien, Lucy Crockett, la esposa del posadero, pero no es muy recomendable. Por lo tanto decidí prescindir de ella.

— ¿Pero quien se cree usted que es? —Explotó Edward— ¿Va a dejar a la pequeña con hambre con la excusa de que ninguna mujer es lo suficientemente buena bajo su punto de vista? Para empezar, ni siquiera es su hija.

Al oír estas palabras, Bella bajó la cabeza. Parecía pequeña, casi frágil y Edward se preguntó si alguna vez habría pensado en casarse y tener hijos. Un impulso de compasión le empujó a acercarse a ella, impulso que ella cortó en seco.

—Por lo que usted mismo dijo, tampoco es suya. Firme el condenado documento y no hablemos más. La dejará conmigo y usted será libre para continuar con su vida de libertino.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó él— Esta mañana proclamaba usted a los cuatro vientos que Marianne era hija mía, hasta el punto de que no pudo esperar ni un solo minuto para comunicarme la noticia.

Notó con satisfacción que ella enrojecía. Bella sostuvo su ardiente mirada.

—He cambiado de opinión. Usted no sería un buen ejemplo para Marianne. No quiero que su conducta la pervierta.

—No tema. Las mujeres a las que pervierto tienen todas más de dieciocho años.

Las mejillas de Bella se pusieron escarlatas. ¿Era posible que ella soñara en secreto con ser seducida? Se preguntó Edward. Seguro que no. Solo era una cabezota, una solterona que se pasaba la vida leyendo libros polvorientos.

—Puede que tenga una solución —declaró lady Elizabeth— Este invierno, en Italia, descubrí una doncella extraordinaria. Esme es una maravilla, sobre todo como peluquera, nadie consigue hacer mejor los rizos, trenzas, recogidos...

—Madre, por favor, ¿dónde quieres llegar? —cortó Edward impaciente por calmar al bebé que continuaba gritando.

—Ten la bondad de no interrumpirme. Esme tiene una hija de ocho meses.

— ¿Y?

—Si alimenta a su hija también puede ocuparse de Marianne.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Deshaciendo mi equipaje en Cullen. Pero te lo advierto, Esme será ante todo mi doncella y mi peluquera.

—Si alimenta a Marianne la recompensaré tan generosamente que nunca abandonara tu servicio.

Alguien estaba cantando en un melodioso idioma que Bella no reconoció. Debe ser italiana, se dijo, pero no pudo traducir las palabras de la canción cuya melodía sin embargo la emocionaba.

A medida que se acercaba al cuarto de los niños oyó otros sonidos.

Esme estaba dando el pecho a Marianne sentada en un sillón rosa con rayas blancas. La morena y voluptuosa joven había conseguido calmar de inmediato a la recién nacida, en cuanto sus labios tocaron el pezón de la nodriza, Marianne se había calmado.

Bella, emocionada, contempló la enternecedora escena, pero nuevamente la asaltó el temor de perder a Marianne. Su mano subió al cuello buscando el medallón ovalado que era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre. Renne Swan había sido una de las mejores amigas de la condesa. El tiempo había pasado tan deprisa que Bella ya no se acordaba de cuando había sido la última visita de su madrina. Las habitaciones de lady Elizabeth combinaban el lujo y la elegancia: suntuosos tapices, espejos enmarcados en oro, techos decorados con trampantojos de ángeles...

En este lugar Bella sentía con mayor intensidad su condición de pariente pobre, en su casa el mobiliario de su habitación era de una austeridad espartana, se reducía a una cama de madera, un escritorio y unas cuantas perchas en las cuales colgaba sus vestidos. Tres en total, uno para la iglesia, otro para estar en casa y otro para salir, todos de color negro, ya que estaba de luto por su padre. Nunca la había molestado la monotonía de su guardarropa hasta hoy. Las maletas de su madrina contenían toda clase de ropa distintos colores, pañuelos de gasa, cintas rosas, medias de seda y saltos de cama transparentes. Pero ese tipo de cosas solo les quedaban bien a las damas elegantes como la condesa y a la rubia y exuberante amante de Edward. Criaturas de ensueño que frecuentaban los bailes y ponían en el mundo hijos ilegítimos que luego abandonaban sin ningún remordimiento.

Sin embargo Bella no tenía nada de criatura de ensueño ni de dama elegante, cuando las jóvenes de su edad asistían a fiestas ella se tuvo que quedar cuidando de su padre enfermo. Nunca había abandonado los alrededores de Wessex. Parecía normal que alguien le hubiera confiado una criatura que nadie quería.

—Señorita...

Esme le hizo señas para que se acercara, se había cerrado el corpiño sobre los pechos llenos de leche. Marianne se había quedado dormida y una gota de leche asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Bella la levantó y luego se la puso sobre el hombro. La invadió una gran ternura ¿cómo se podía querer tanto a alguien cuya existencia se desconocía esa misma mañana?

Bella había actuado sin pensar, no tenía que haberse precipitado en busca de su vecino, debería haber esperado antes de informarle de su descubrimiento. Ahora Marianne no volvería a la casita. La niña encarnaba sus más profundos secretos. Sueños escondidos en lo más recóndito de su alma, sueños que nunca se harían realidad.

Una nueva preocupación la asaltó ¿qué pasaría cuando la condesa volviera a Londres? Nunca consentiría en dejar a su doncella en Wessex ¿se llevaría a Marianne con ella? ¿Tendría que decirle adiós?

Apretó al bebé en sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No tenía ningún derecho sobre la pequeña y a menos que se hiciera indispensable, Edward no dudaría en decirle que se largara. Nunca volvería a ver a la niña, ese pensamiento le heló la sangre. Si habían dejado la cesta con la niña en su puerta, no podía haber sido una casualidad. La Providencia lo había decidido y ella, Bella, no podía permitir que una criatura inocente creciera al lado de un padre inmoral y una abuela caprichosa que apenas se ocuparía de ella como había hecho con su hijo cuando este era pequeño.

El destino había designado a Bella como el ángel guardián de Marianne y ella se iba a hacer cargo de esa responsabilidad. Se dirigió a la habitación contigua donde destacaba una cama con dosel y se detuvo en la puerta. Lady Elizabeth estaba hablando con su hijo, su rostro estaba rojo de rabia, tenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas y parecía estar dándole una lección de moralidad. Bella quiso irse pero su madrina la invitó a quedarse.

— ¡Aquí la tienes!—dijo con tono de reproche—Solo tienes que decirle tu mismo lo que has decidido.

El corazón de Bella dejó de latir. Todavía con la niña apretada contra si miró alternativamente a sus dos anfitriones.

Edward la miró con ese aire altivo que ella tanto detestaba.

—Tengo la intención de buscar a la madre de la niña Bella. Me voy mañana a Londres y me llevo a Marianne.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

**Capítulo 3**

— ¡No, a Marianne no!—murmuró Bella hundida—No quiero que se la lleve.

Edward la miró.

— ¿No quiere? ¿Puedo recordarle que fue usted quien insistió en que tenía que ocuparme de ella?

—Luego me di cuenta de que no es usted un padre apropiado.

— ¿Si? Ya que por lo visto piensa usted que es una madre ejemplar ¿me pude decir como espera alimentarla?

Su mirada acarició el pecho de Bella que parecía inexistente bajo la especie de saco que hacía las veces de vestido. Le asaltó un recuerdo. Cuando eran niños treparon a un sicómoro, Edward quiso mirar por debajo del corpiño de Bella, perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en los arbustos, Bella se había reído a carcajadas. En ese momento no estaba riendo, con la cabeza alta y una actitud desafiante dijo:

—Esme la alimentara.

Lady Elizabeth alzó las cejas.

—Me opongo. Yo también me voy a Londres y no puedo prescindir de sus servicios.

Bella estaba desesperada, se volvió suplicante hacia la condesa.

—Esme podría quedarse unos meses, solo hasta que Marianne pueda tomar otra cosa.

—Imposible —contestó lady Elizabeth— Lo siento mucho.

La luz de esperanza que por un momento había brillado en los chocolates ojos de Bella se apagó de golpe. Pareció tan triste que Edward sintió un poco de remordimiento. Seguro que haber encontrado a la criatura era el hecho más importante que le había sucedido a Bella en toda su vida desde el incidente del sicómoro cuando ambos tenían doce años.

—Bella —dijo con una voz más suave— no hay otra solución. Intente comprenderlo.

La tristeza se esfumó dando paso a la rebelión.

—Si, hay otras solución, yo también iré a Londres, sino ¿quién vigilaría al bebe?

¡Que Dios se apiade de nosotros! Pensó Edward que no tenía ningún deseo de cargar con su terrible vecina.

—He contratado una niñera, recomendada por una de las mejores familias de Londres.

—Iré de todas formas.

Viendo que era inútil razonar con ella, el conde intentó convencerla con su encanto. La cogió por el codo y la condujo con suavidad hacia la puerta.

—Veamos Bella, ya ha socorrido a Marianne. Sin usted solo Dios sabe donde habría acabado ese angelito, pero ahora reflexione, no puede abandonar su casa y sus lecturas para cambiar la tranquila vida del campo por la locura de la capital del vicio.

—Justamente por eso, quiero protegerla de la inmoralidad.

—Ella estará segura, le doy mi palabra. Y si se demuestra que no soy su padre, tendrá derecho a reclamarla.

Bella soltó su codo y le enfrentó.

— ¡Ah! —Dijo triunfante— Se ha traicionado. Si realmente le importara la niña no le se molestaría en averiguar quien la engendró.

— ¡Bobadas! Nada me obliga a criar a la bastarda de otro hombre.

—Sus palabras demuestran que yo soy la persona más apropiada para quedarse con Marianne. Me da completamente igual quienes sean sus padres.

— ¡Ya basta! He dicho que me ocuparé de ella con la condición de que sea hija mía —gruñó Edward exasperado.

— ¿Y si no es así la entregara a la asistencia pública? ¿La abandonara en un hospicio? ¿Tiene una idea de cómo tratan a los huérfanos en Inglaterra?

Lady Elizabeth dejó de estudiar su reflejo en el espejo veneciano y dio unas palmadas.

—Me estáis levantando dolor de cabeza entre los dos, parece que todavía tengáis diez años. Bella, estoy de acuerdo en que nos acompañes a Londres, es una excelente idea.

La expresión de Bella se relajó.

— ¡Gracias milady!

— ¡Oh no! —suspiró Edward.

—La discusión ha terminado —concluyó la condesa— Bella tiene un argumento de peso, Marianne no solo necesita una niñera sino también una madre.

Edward fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

— ¡Cuando yo era pequeño me confiaste a una niñera!

—La situación ahora es totalmente distinta —le respondió su madre alzando los hombros— Tu padre, Dios lo tenga en la Gloria, pensaba que un chico no tenía que estar pegado a las faldas de su madre. Esas eran sus palabras. Yo me sometí a su voluntad.

Porque eso te convenía, pensó Edward amargamente.

—Sea lo que sea —continuó lady Elizabeth— tengo la respuesta a nuestro problema.

Edward frunció el ceño, la sonrisa de su madre no le engañaba.

—Bella se quedará en Wessex —insistió.

Lady Elizabeth desecho sus palabras con un gesto.

—Vamos a ver Edward, no seas tan testarudo, después de todo Bella es mi ahijada, he olvidado mis deberes como madrina durante mucho tiempo y quiero enmendarlo.

Atrajo a Bella a sus brazos.

—Querida niña —dijo— te invito a venir a Londres.

Bella tenía la nariz pegada al cristal admirando la ciudad mientras la carroza se abría paso entre las diligencias y las carretas, nunca había visto tantas casas y tanta gente.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la condesa, Esme y Marianne venían detrás en el vehículo que llevaba el equipaje, Edward las precedía montado en su maravilloso alazán. Después de su disputa no había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Bella excepto para pedirle la carta en la que la madre del bebé había escrito el nombre de la niña, examinó brevemente la letra sin hacer ningún comentario.

Londres era una ciudad sorprendente, Bella esperaba ver una sucesión ininterrumpida de palacios pero el carruaje había entrado en la ciudad por el sur, atravesaron una callejuelas flanqueadas por puertas que se daban a patios abandonados donde se secaba la ropa. Unos críos sucios y con los pies desnudos estaban jugando en la calle.

El carruaje se metió por un puente que cruzaba el Támesis y unas casas mejores sustituyeron a los chamizos de los suburbios. Multitud de gente andaba por la calle de tierra. Mendigos y vendedores ambulantes se mezclaban con criadas, prostitutas y hombres vestidos con elegancia.

Por fin el vehículo se adentró en los barrios elegantes con mansiones de piedra tallada, calles pavimentadas bordeadas por las brillantes vitrinas de los joyeros, y los escaparates de los comercios.

—Londres es muy triste comparado con Roma —comentó lady Elizabeth— Pero ninguna otra ciudad del mundo ofrece tantas distracciones. Aquí las recepciones son dignas de la realeza.

Bella se apoyó en los cojines de terciopelo carmesí.

— ¿Es verdad que la gente baila hasta la madrugada? —Preguntó— Es una idea extraña esa de sacrificar una buena noche de sueño para dar saltitos hasta que sale el sol.

Lady Elizabeth se echó a reír.

—Espera a encontrarte en los brazos del hombre de tu vida bailando un vals, querida, y rezarás para que el baile no termine nunca.

Extrañamente Bella se imaginó a si misma con Edward dando vueltas sin parar, pero la voz agria de su tía la hizo bajar de las nubes.

—Mi sobrina no sabe bailar y no veo porque motivo debería empezar ahora. A los veintiséis años la flor de la juventud ya se ha marchitado.

—Exagera usted Wilhelmina —dijo la condesa dirigiendo una mirada pensativa a Bella.

Esta suspiró, sabía de sobras que tenía un aspecto físico poco atractivo. Demasiado alta, patosa, vestida con una capa de lana negra abotonada hasta la barbilla, un gorro del mismo color enmarcando sus facciones vulgares. Se sentía fea y nunca había estado a gusto en sociedad.

—He venido para dedicarme a Marianne —declaró— Las diversiones sociales no me interesan.

— ¡Eres tan joven todavía! —Contestó lady Elizabeth con ojos traviesos— Deja ya de comportarte como si tuvieras más de cuarenta años. Estoy segura de que te gustaran las fiestas.

—Bella es inmune a las frivolidades —dijo Wilhelmina— Por eso la autoricé a venir a Londres y a vivir además bajo el mismo techo que su hijo a quien no se le pasará por la cabeza seducir a una solterona.

¡Solterona! Hacía mucho tiempo que Wilhelmina le había colgado esa etiqueta a su sobrina. A Bella le hubiera gustado protestar pero se contuvo.

—Nunca habríamos salido de Wessex sin la amable ayuda de mi madrina, la condesa.

Wilhelmina se llevó la petaca de licor a la boca.

—Yo no puedo entender porque hemos tenido que hacer este viaje —gimió— No consigo respirar en esta sucia ciudad.

— ¡Entonces no respire! —Le lanzó lady Elizabeth— ¡Por fin hemos llegado!

El carruaje se detuvo y un lacayo bajó la escalerilla. Bella bajó la primera y la luz del sol la hizo guiñar los ojos. El edificio que su madrina había llamado casa, era absolutamente magnifico. Estaba construido con piedra de Pórtland y ocupaba la mitad de la calle, estaba flanqueado por dos torres, un amplio porche con dos hileras de columnas conducía a la puerta principal.

—Vengan —dijo lady Elizabeth.

Arrastró a la joven antes de que esta pudiera coger su única maleta.

—Los criados subirán las maletas y Esme instalará a la niña en la antigua guardería. ¿Dónde se ha metido mi hijo?

Otro lacayo mantenía la puerta abierta. Una mujer estaba en el vestíbulo, su nariz aguileña le daba un aspecto severo.

—Milord llegó hace más o menos una hora —dijo inclinándose— Hizo que le prepararan el faetón y volvió a marcharse casi de inmediato.

—Habrá ido a su club —supuso lady Elizabeth entregando el abrigo al lacayo— Esperemos que vuelva a tiempo para la cena. Bella te presento a la señora Crenshaw nuestra ama de llaves. Bella es mi invitada al igual que su tía la señorita Wilhelmina Swan.

—Milord ya me avisó.

El ama de llaves miró a las dos invitadas. Bella se sintió evaluada y catalogada. Era evidente que debía ser muy distinta de las hermosas mujeres que Edward llevaba a la casa.

Wilhelmina suspiró al tiempo que se apoyaba en una columna y se quitó el sombrero blanco con volantes, luego se secó la mofletuda cara.

— ¡Hay escalones! —Se quejó— Eso no es práctico. Estoy muerta de cansancio. Me gustaría tomar una taza de té para rehacerme.

—Entonces acompañe al mayordomo mientras la señora Crenshaw le enseña a Bella sus habitaciones—dijo lady Elizabeth dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la escalera principal. La cena se sirve a las ocho, tengo un invitado importante, de modo que sean puntuales.

El ama de llaves iba delante de Bella, sus tacones golpeaban el suelo de mármol blanco y negro y una gran lámpara de cristal lanzaba destellos con los rayos del sol del ocaso. Esto era un palacio, se dijo Bella impresionada por la magnificencia de las estatuas griegas y la pasamanos blanco y oro.

El ama de llaves se detuvo en el primer piso y señaló con la cabeza el pasillo iluminado por grandes ventanas.

—Esas son las habitaciones de Milord —anunció— Está prohibido el paso, sobretodo a la habitación de la torre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nunca hago preguntas señorita. Él no deja entrar a nadie excepto a mi para hacer la limpieza.

La habitación de la torre... El antro donde seducía a sus victimas. La fértil imaginación de Bella, alimentada por las lecturas, le hizo imaginar un lugar lleno de recovecos, sedas y cojines.

—Es aquí señorita.

El ama de llaves empujó una puerta y luego se apartó para dejarla pasar. Bella entró en una habitación cuyo color dominante era el azul con ligeros toques de amarillo. Las ventanas daban a un patio lleno de árboles dando la impresión de que estaba en el campo.

Bella se soltó las cintas del sombrero y de inmediato el ama de llaves cogió el sombrero con la punta de los dedos antes de desparecer en el tocador del cual volvió rápidamente diciendo:

—Sus maletas llegaran enseguida. Le enviaré una doncella para deshacerlas.

— ¡No! Ya lo haré yo —dijo Bella.

Le daba vergüenza que vieran su guardarropa.

— ¿Dónde está Marianne? —preguntó.

— ¿Marianne?

—El bebé...

Se contuvo a tiempo antes de añadir "la hija de Edward". ¿Cómo habría justificado él la presencia de la pequeña?

— ¡Ah el bebé! —Dijo el ama de llaves— Está en la guardería. Me gusta la decisión de milord y de su madre de adoptar una pequeña huérfana.

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Bella se quitó el abrigo. Decididamente Edward Cullen era un monstruo, había conseguido dar la vuelta al asunto a su favor haciéndose pasar por un benefactor. ¿Cómo podía alguien dejarse engañar por un hombre divorciado que además era un libertino notorio? Además ¿por qué se había ido tan deprisa? Para encontrar a la madre de Marianne sin duda. Y si la encontraba le devolvería a la niña sin dudarlo un solo momento. No tendría ningún remordimiento por confiar a la criatura a la misma mujer que la había abandonado.

Bella se puso su mejor vestido negro y subió al segundo piso, deseando volver a ver a Marianne. La niña estaba instalada en la antigua guardería que era una gran habitación soleada en la que Edward había pasado los primeros años de su infancia.

Le llegaron voces desde la habitación del fondo, entró en ella. Era un lugar lleno de luz, tapizado con un tejido a rayas blancas y amarillas. Dos lacayos estaban moviendo una pesada cuna con dorados y una doncella, con un trapo limpiaba los muebles. Esme llevaba a Marianne en un brazo y a su propia hija en el otro mientras lo dirigía todo con un incomprensible galimatías.

—No romper. Aquí no bueno. Bueno.

Bella cogió a Marianne y esta la miró con sus ojos de un verde intenso. Sonrió y se formó un hoyuelo en su suave mejilla. Bella sintió que su corazón se llenaba con una oleada de ternura. La pequeña la reconocía. Nada podría separarlas. Nunca. Sobre un hombre de mala reputación como Edward.

— ¿Ha dormido algo? —preguntó.

Esme asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Si, las dos dormir. La mía todavía sueño.

Riendo, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hija que se chupaba el pulgar mirando a Bella con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Póngala a dormir la siesta, yo me quedaré con Marianne.

La italiana desapareció y Bella se sentó cerca de la ventana acunando a Marianne. El bebé sonreía encantado. La felicidad era esto, esa sensación de plenitud, ese sentimiento de eternidad.

Se quedó sentada un rato, empezó a hacerse de noche, las sombras se alargaban en la habitación, Esme volvió para alimentar a Marianne que ya se quejaba impaciente. Bella la entregó a la nodriza de mala gana.

—Buenas noches tesoro mío.

Se tocó el apretado moño que tenía en la nuca. No se había soltado ni un solo pelo. Levantó el bajo de su vestido negro y salió de allí.

El salón del primer piso, decorado en color verde jade y oro era tan grande como la casita de Bella con jardín incluido. Wilhelmina estaba sentada en una silla delante del fuego de la chimenea hablando con la condesa y un hombre distinguido de unos cincuenta años.

Apartado de ellos, Edward estaba sirviéndose una copa. Alcohol evidentemente, no pudo evitar pensar Bella. Vestido con un traje gris oscuro y una camisa con chorreras de un blanco inmaculado, estaba más seductor que nunca. De modo que había vuelto de su escapada. ¿Habría visto a la madre de Marianne? No pudo hacerle la pregunta ya que lady Elizabeth se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—Esta es mi ahijada —le dijo a su elegante invitado que se había puesto de pie— Recordará a mi amiga Renne, Peter. Bella es su hija.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Me acuerdo —respondió— Lady Renne se casó con un erudito, creo que se la llevó a vivir al campo.

—Éramos vecinos suyos. Bella, te presento al duque de Kellisham.

—Encantada —murmuró Bella.

Tendió torpemente la mano al duque quien se inclinó galantemente y se la besó.

—El gusto es mío señorita Swan. Creo que acaba usted de llegar.

—Eh... Si. Lady Elizabeth ha tenido la amabilidad de invitarnos.

— ¡Que viaje más agotador! —Dijo Wilhelmina con su voz quejosa— Y desde que la artritis ha convertido mi vida en un calvario...

Lady Elizabeth la interrumpió.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí, el duque y yo tenemos que anunciarles algo antes de la cena.

Sonriendo, le hizo una seña a Peter quien se aclaró la garganta.

—Lady Elizabeth me ha hecho el honor de concederme su mano.

Se hizo un silencio roto únicamente por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Edward le lanzó a su madre una dura mirada, permaneció impasible con el codo apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea, con el vaso en la mano, pero una sombra veló por un instante sus ojos.

Bella adivinó su desagrado, la noticia no le gustaba, sin embargo, el duque, que parecía un hombre tranquilo y sensato, parecía el marido ideal para lady Elizabeth que tenía un temperamento fogoso. Fue hacia su madrina y la besó en la mejilla.

—Felicidades —murmuró— ¿Ya han fijado la fecha de la boda?

—A principios de junio —respondió lady Elizabeth con una risa llena de alegría. El pastor de Saint George bendecirá nuestra unión.

— ¡Ha guardado muy bien el secreto lady Elizabeth! —lanzó Wilhelmina con tono acusador. Apenas ha vuelto de su viaje y ya se vuelve a casar. Es una buena sorpresa.

La condesa pasó el brazo por debajo del de su prometido y le miró con adoración.

—Peter y yo nos conocemos desde hace años. Incluso nos escribimos muchas cartas mientras estuve de viaje.

—La verdad es que le pedí que se casara conmigo por carta —añadió el duque.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

Bella miró a Edward con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba pálido. Todo el mundo sabía que su matrimonio con lady Denali había sido un fracaso. El escándalo había estallado un año antes cuando al volver a su casa de improviso, el conde encontró a su esposa en una comprometedora postura con un lacayo. Les denunció por adulterio. Cuando ganó el caso pidió el divorcio en el Parlamento.

Bella sentía compasión por Denali. Desde luego ella había engañado a su marido pero este la había engañado centenares de veces. Edward se mostró implacable cuando él fue el primero en ponerle cuernos a su mujer.

En este momento, una vez recuperada su máscara de hombre de mundo, entregó una copa de jerez a cada uno antes de proponer un brindis:

—A la salud de los jóvenes novios.

Cuando terminó la suculenta cena, en el momento de los postres lady Elizabeth dijo:

—Parece que lord Byron deja Inglaterra. Abandona a su mujer y a su hija, todo Londres habla de lo mismo.

— ¡Buen viaje! —se burló Edward— Que se vaya a otra parte a recitar sus empalagosos poemas.

— ¡Lord Byron es un gran poeta! —Se ofuscó Bella— He leído toda su obra y me ha encantado. Sus versos revelan una rara espiritualidad.

La mirada del conde se posó sobre ella. Edward la miró como si la viera por primera vez.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que fuera sensible a toda es tontería romántica. Ese tipo de literatura se le caería de las manos a cualquier mujer medianamente inteligente.

—Hablando de eso —suspiró Wilhelmina evitando que su sobrina respondiera— confieso que me caigo de sueño. Ese viaje me ha agotado literalmente.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa. Edward se disculpó pretextando una cita pero Bella le atrapó en el pasillo.

—Lord Cullen... Edward... espere.

Él se volvió mientras se ponía el abrigo.

— ¿Qué quiere? ¿Otro comentario literario?

Los limpios ojos de Bella se clavaron en los suyos.

—El compromiso de su madre le han cogido por sorpresa ¿verdad? —dijo ella con tranquilidad.

—Nada de lo que haga mi madre puede sorprenderme ya.

—Pero desaprueba su matrimonio con el duque.

— ¿He dicho yo algo así?

—Lo ha pensado.

— ¿Ahora lee la mente?

—No. Soy observadora. Le lanzó una de sus miradas. Nadie se ha dado cuenta aparte de mí.

Él suspiró exasperado pero Bella prosiguió con determinación.

—Es maravilloso que el duque esté enamorado de lady Elizabeth. La ama sin lugar a dudas. Le fue fiel todo el tiempo durante su ausencia...

—Escuche Bella...

—Ella debió sentirse muy sola después de muerte de su padre hace diez años.

—Nueve.

Él sacó de su bolsillo un reloj y miró la hora.

—Ahora, si ha terminado de aburrirme con sus buenos sentimientos haga el favor de disculparme. Tengo un compromiso para esta noche.

— ¿Con quien?

— ¡Maldición! Sigue haciendo preguntas...

—Y las seguiré haciendo hasta que obtenga una respuesta. Me gustaría saber si esta tarde ha salido a buscar a la madre de Marianne. Y si va a continuar investigando esta noche.

Entonces él hizo algo inesperado, le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera una niña.

—Es tarde Bella. Vaya enseguida a acostarse y no se mezcle en los asuntos de los hombres.

Ella le miró bajar las escaleras con el abrigo golpeando las pantorrillas. No había contestado a su pregunta lo cual significaba que había dado en el clavo. Estaba buscando a la mujer que había puesto a su hija en el mundo.

Bella apretó los puños.

Nunca permitiría que entregara a Marianne a esa mujer sin escrúpulos que la había abandonado.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

**Capítulo 4**

Bella se inclinó por encima de la barandilla de la escalera intentando ver en la oscuridad. El candelabro estaba apagado pero algunas velas aclaraban tenuemente el vestíbulo. La sombra de Edward se perfiló en la pared cuando se dirigió a un lacayo.

—Que me traigan la calesa.

—Si milord.

El lacayo salió mientras Edward desaparecía por el pasillo. Bella no lo pensó más, disponía de unos diez minutos antes de que los mozos de establo trajeran el carruaje. Bajó hasta la entrada y se metió por un pasillo que pensó que la llevaría hasta la parte de atrás de la mansión.

No se había equivocado, después de atravesar varias habitaciones, entre ellas una sala de música donde el teclado de un piano brillaba en la oscuridad, desembocó en una galería que rodeaba un pequeño jardín. Se escondió detrás de una fuente y observó el establo a través de los árboles.

Se pegó a la pared, un soplo de aire frío la hizo estremecerse y lamentó no haber cogido el chal, pero el tiempo apremiaba.

Se oyeron voces y se escondió detrás de un roble. Dos mozos, uno alto y delgado y el otro bajito y rechoncho, entraron en el establo para poner los arneses a los caballos. El pie de Bella pisó una rama que se rompió con un ruido seco. Por suerte en ese mismo instante, un caballo relinchó sacudiendo las crines plateadas.

Los dos mozos no pueden verme gracias a que llevo un vestido negro, se dijo tranquilizándose. Unas antorchas iluminaron el establo dibujando un cuadrado de luz en el patio. Bella se acercó a los arbustos, resonaron unos pasos y luego el cochero, pequeño y regordete, rodeó la pared.

—Vaya tiempo más asqueroso —gruñó.

—Horrible—asintió el más delgado —Si milord se entretiene en casa de su querida, vas a estar dando vueltas en la niebla.

— ¿A cual va a visitar esta noche? —Preguntó el regordete— ¿A la rubia que se llevó a Wessex?

—Métete en tus asuntos —dijo el cochero.

Los otros dos empezaron a reír por lo bajo y el cochero no tardó en imitarles. La partida era inminente, era ahora o nunca, Bella salió de su escondite y se dirigió al carruaje. Puso la mano en una rueda y miró hacia delante. Los mozos y el cochero continuaban haciendo bromas obscenas. Era su única oportunidad, bajó la manija de la puerta que se abrió sin ruido porque había sido engrasada recientemente. No se atrevió a bajar el pescante, se izó sin dificultad y se metió dentro. Buscó con una mano su amuleto de la buena suerte, un medallón de su madre que llevaba bajo el corpiño de lana. Luego se dejó caer en el asiento tapizado de terciopelo.

Justo a tiempo.

El vehículo se inclinó, señal de que el cochero se había sentado en su sitio. El chasquido de las riendas fue seguido por el ruido de los cascos, la calesa arrancó, vio pasar los árboles y luego apareció la fachada de la mansión. La calesa se detuvo, Edward salió de la casa, la luz de las antorchas iluminaba su rostro, con su abrigo negro tenía una belleza diabólica. Se acercó. Bella esperó tranquilamente. Un lacayo abrió la puerta. Edward se subió al pescante. Cuando vio a su pasajera clandestina, acurrucada en las sombras, se inmovilizó.

— ¡Maldición!

Ella sostuvo su mirada con valentía.

—Si se dirige a ver a la madre de Marianne, le acompaño —dijo.

—Parece muy segura de si misma. ¿Qué le hace creer que no voy a tomar parte en una orgía, a recorrer todos los antros y burdeles de la ciudad?

Bella no cedió.

—Dígame la verdad ¿Dónde vamos?

—No vamos a ninguna parte. Salga de mi carruaje.

En nombre del cariño que sentía por Marianne, Bella decidió no enfadarse.

—Edward, se lo ruego, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas a la mujer que abandonó a Marianne. No puede poner el destino de una niña indefensa en las manos de alguien que no la quiere. ¿Cómo puede saber que será deseada, querida y educada correctamente?

—Confíe en mi buen juicio.

—Su juicio no es infalible. Mire lo que pasó con su propia esposa.

Las palabras se le habían escapado y tuvo miedo de haber ido demasiado lejos. No podía ver la expresión de Edward pero notó que se había sobresaltado. Sin embargo cuando habló, su voz parecía perfectamente controlada.

—Estoy más cualificado que usted para juzgar a los demás. Usted no conoce nada de la vida.

—Si quiere que me baje, sáqueme usted mismo. Pero tenga cuidado, una escena así en publico podría ser perjudicial para su imagen de caballero.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Es usted muy fuerte —dijo él por fin.

Dio un golpe en el techo, dando así la señal de arrancar.

Bella suspiró, su estratagema había funcionado. Edward no abrió la boca, de vez en cuando un haz de luz iluminaba su expresión adusta.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó de nuevo ella.

—Ya lo verá.

Su misterioso tono la preocupó.

—Al menos no me llevará a ningún antro de pecado...

Él se rió.

— ¡Un antro de pecado! ¿Se le ha ocurrido a usted sola?

—No. El reverendo Gillespie lo dijo en su sermón del domingo —dijo ella con tono remilgado.

—Ese estúpido describiría la Capilla Sixtina como la antecámara del infierno.

—Edward respóndame en lugar de burlarse. ¿Vamos o no a un...un...

—...burdel?

Ella agradeció la oscuridad que ocultaba sus mejillas enrojecidas y luego se forzó a decir las palabras que se negaban a salir de su boca.

— ¿La madre de Marianne es una... prostituta?

—Pronto lo sabrá.

— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Fue la pobreza lo que la hizo abandonar a su bebé?

—Podrá verlo por si misma como deseaba. No le diré nada más.

Bella se acordó de Edward cuando era niño, en esa época Edward era alegre y animado. Su padre, demasiado severo, acabó por mandarle interno y Bella solo le veía de vez en cuando en verano. Al crecer empezó a ir con compañías poco recomendables, en especial con Emmet McCarthy, un notorio libertino, ella les veía pasar en su carruaje en compañía de mujeres desvergonzadas. A los veinte años quemaban la vida por los dos extremos. McCarthy murió en el campo del honor en Waterloo.

—Edward, nunca le di el pésame.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él sobresaltado.

—Por el capitán McCarthy. Supe que había muerto y sé que era su mejor amigo.

Él no dijo nada, no se oía nada más que el ruido de los cascos de los caballos en la calzada.

—Y un libertino —murmuró Edward— Como diría la gente de bien ¡uno menos!

Bella le miró asombrada.

—Emmet McCarthy murió como un héroe. Ni se me ocurriría desacreditarle.

—Me importan muy poco sus ocurrencias. Guárdeselas para usted.

Ella no pudo sonsacarle ni una palabra más y el trayecto continuó en un silencio opresivo. Dejaron atrás la zona elegante, a veces se veía una figura solitaria en la calle. El carruaje empezó a ir más despacio al llegar al final de una calle estrecha antes de introducirse en un oscuro paseo. Por fin se detuvo delante de un viejo edificio.

Al bajar, Bella notó unas gotas heladas en su rostro. Se estremeció y cruzó los brazos, Edward cogió una de las linternas del coche para iluminar el camino. Poco a poco se vio una casa de ladrillo rojo, la puerta pintada de blanco tenía un llamador de bronce envejecido. Edward llamó y los golpes resonaron en la noche.

Bella estaba excitada, pronto estaría en presencia de una de las amantes de Edward, él la abrazaría y a lo mejor la besaría. Intentó imaginar como sería el beso. ¿Fogoso o tierno? ¿Exigente o delicado?

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin se abrió la puerta. Una joven criada que no debía tener más de doce años apareció en ella. Al ver a Bella sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y luego miró a Edward.

— ¿Milord?

—Quiero ver a tu señora. Dile que lord Cullen esta aquí por favor.

La niña se apartó para dejarles pasar a un vestíbulo sombrío y estrecho, despareció y ellos esperaron. La luz amarillenta de la linterna dejaba ver las paredes agrietadas. Una escalera de madera llevaba hasta el primer piso, Bella esperaba encontrar una casa con una decoración sobrecargada pero no una cueva. ¿Sería allí donde la pequeña Marianne había nacido? Su madre vivía en la pobreza, pensó experimentando una cierta simpatía por la desconocida.

La pequeña criada bajó dando saltos por los escalones.

—Suba milord, la señora le espera.

Edward indicó a Bella que fuera delante y ella siguió a la criada llena de curiosidad. ¿Iba a ser recibida por una mujer de vida alegre con la cara pintada y ajada antes de tiempo?

Entró en un salón en el que se respiraba la miseria. Un sofá ajado, algunas sillas, una alfombra desgastada hasta la trama. En una mesa una mujer barajaba lentamente las cartas haciendo un solitario, un vaso de cristal medio lleno estaba cerca de su codo, sus rubios cabellos caían sobre sus hombros revelando su cuello de cisne y un blanco escote, sus ojos color violeta resaltaban en el rostro aristocrático. ¡Era tan hermosa! Bella tuvo la impresión de que la conocía.

Lo recordó de golpe, era algo que había sucedido cinco años antes, un hermoso día de verano. La mujer se reía a carcajadas sentada en un landó.

Bella estaba escondida detrás de un haya. Había estado esperando durante horas el carruaje que llevaba a Edward Masen y a su joven esposa hasta su casa en el campo. ¡Como envidió a lady Tanya ese día!

— ¿Tanya? —dijo Edward con frialdad.

— ¡Querido que sorpresa! —Respondió ella con una sonrisa triste— Perdona que no me levante pero he estado de tiendas todo el día. Estoy agotada.

—Por favor.

—Siéntense —dijo Tanya mirando a Bella— ¿Le gustaría tomar una taza de té?

Edward se adelantó.

—No.

Cogió a Bella por el codo.

—Te presento a Bella Swan ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Tanya frunció el ceño.

—El caso es que el nombre me recuerda algo pero...

—No pretendas ignorar quien es Bella —lanzó él furioso— Fuiste a su casa hace algunos días.

— ¿En serio?

—Tanya, deja ese juego estúpido. Me sería muy fácil comprobar que dejaste Londres durante dos o tres días y que fuiste a Wessex dejando un regalo a Bella Swan, mi vecina.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Pero que estas diciendo?

— ¿Lo sabe Smollet? De todos modos ¿sigues con él o has encontrado otro amante?

Los ojos de Tanya, dos lagos insondables miraron a otra parte, dio la vuelta a otra carta, distraída.

—George ha salido. No quería dejarme sola, pero yo insistí.

— ¿Ha salido? ¿Para jugarse tu dinero?

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Puede que sea de clase baja pero se comporta como un caballero, a diferencia de ti.

Edward barrió con una mano las cartas que cayeron al suelo, se apoyó en la mesa y miró fijamente a Tanya con una mirada penetrante.

—Ahórrame los detalles de vuestra gran felicidad. Me importa un comino. Por una vez en tu vida dime la verdad.

Su rudeza hizo que Bella interviniera.

—Por el amor de Dios Edward, ni siquiera le ha explicado de que se trata.

Se acercó a Tanya y continuó:

—Hace algunos días encontré un recién nacido en mi puerta. Un bebé de unos dos meses. El anillo de lord Cullen estaba enganchado en la manta y deduje que la criatura era su hija bastarda.

— ¡Y yo creo que alguien quiere hacerme daño! —explotó Edward— Alguien que conoce a Bella y su sentido de la moral, dejó a la niña en su casa a propósito. Y ese alguien solo puedes ser tu Tanya.

La boca de Tanya se abrió pero no salió ningún sonido. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil como petrificada. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y una carcajada, tan sonora como una campanilla, salió de ella.

— ¡Ay Señor, es demasiado divertido!

—No para mi —explotó él— Has dado a luz a la bastarda de Smollet, confiésalo. Puedo imaginar lo que sucedió después. ¿Cómo deshacerse de esa carga? Dejándola en casa de la vecina del bueno de Cullen.

— ¡Cállese! —Exigió Bella— ¡Esto es demasiado!

Tanya por el contrario parecía divertirse mucho.

—Lo siento. La criatura debe ser de alguna de tus incontables amantes pero no es mía.

—Unas cuantas averiguaciones hará que tus mentiras salgan a la luz.

Tanya acogió la acusación con una sonrisa serena.

— ¡Mi pobre Edward! Hubiera sido imposible que tuviera un hijo hace dos meses y aquí está la prueba.

Se levantó. Su delgada figura se ensanchaba en la cintura no dejando lugar a dudas sobre su estado. Lady Tanya estaba embarazada.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

**Capítulo 5**

Una vez en la calle, Bella dio vía libre a su indignación.

— ¡Su conducta ha sido incalificable! ¡Pobre lady Tanya! Lo ha perdido todo: marido, casa y reputación. Y usted la ha tratado como una vulgar mujer de vida alegre.

—No juzgue sin saber.

—Sé lo que veo. Obtuvo el divorcio acusando a su esposa de adulterio, como si usted fuera irreprochable. En este país se juzga a la gente con dos raseros distintos. ¿Por qué los maridos tienen derecho a engañar a sus mujeres?

Él estalló en una sonora carcajada y sus blancos dientes brillaron en la penumbra.

—El asunto no tiene nada que ver conmigo ya que no me volveré a casar nunca.

Le entregó la linterna con autoridad y luego se acercó a la calesa para decirle algo al cochero. Seguidamente giró los talones y desapareció en las sombras de la calleja, el sonido de sus pasos se fue alejando y no quedó más que la niebla.

El frío le llegaba a Bella hasta los huesos, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por enésima vez maldijo la atracción que sentía por ese hombre y que se remontaba a la infancia. Pero el Edward Masen del presente no tenía nada en común con el niño que la sedujo en el pasado. Era un extraño, pensó, un ser inmoral que coleccionaba mujeres como otros coleccionaban mariposas. Y además era un egoísta que solo se preocupaba por su propio placer y un arrogante.

— ¿Señorita? —Llamó el cochero— Milord desea que la lleve a la residencia Cullen.

La fina lluvia caía sobre la cara de Bella, resistió la tentación de volver a la comodidad de su habitación. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de comprender al hombre en que se había convertido Edward.

—Espéreme aquí —dijo— Ahora vuelvo.

Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Edward dio un violento puñetazo en el saco de cuero relleno. La sala de boxeo estaba vacía. Las pesas estaban esparcidas por el suelo y el lugar olía a sudor. Aparte de la luz amarillenta que proporcionaba una lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo el resto de la estancia estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

Edward golpeaba como un loco, el eco de los golpes resonaba en el vacío, se odiaba por haber permitido a Bella asistir a una escena tan lamentable. Tanya no había perdido la oportunidad de mostrar sus dotes de actriz, parecía la victima de un oscuro drama.

En este país se mide a la gente con dos raseros.

La observación era acertada pero por razones distintas a las que Bella creía. Había una parte de él que nadie conocía. Una parte oscura que Tanya nunca sospechó que existiera. ¿Se hubiera salvado su matrimonio si hubieran sido más honestos entre ellos? ¿Si ella hubiera respetado su deseo de ser padre? Cuando él la sorprendió con el lacayo, su matrimonio ya era un fracaso.

¡Como si usted hubiera sido fiel!

¡Al diablo con esa solterona y sus buenos sentimientos! Golpeó y golpeó, su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Si él era el padre de Marianne ¿quién era la madre?

Dos hombres acompañados de una joven pelirroja entraron en el gimnasio. Se reían a carcajadas. En otras circunstancias Edward hubiera apreciado su compañía, pero no esta noche. Esta noche quería estar solo. El más alto cogió a la chica por la cintura antes de dirigirse a él.

—No llore por favor.

Inclinándose sobre el brazo del ajado sillón marrón, Bella le pasó a Tanya su pañuelo. Esta se secó los ojos. El fuego moría en el hogar y en la tenue luz esta parecía una madona.

—Estoy maldita —sollozó— La gente huye de mi como si estuviera apestada. Vaya donde vaya incluso los viejos amigos me evitan.

—Lo siento. De verdad.

—Es usted muy amable. No puede imaginarse lo humillante que es que la gente no la salude.

—Me imagino lo que siente.

—A veces me encuentro con alguien conocido que cuando me ve aparta de inmediato la vista. Es como si no existiera. Incluso aquellos que yo creía que eran mis amigos me han abandonado.

—Sus amigos no son demasiado caritativos.

—Las reglas de la sociedad no tienen nada que ver con la caridad. Sobre todo para las mujeres, un solo paso en falso es suficiente para condenarnos para siempre. Lo he perdido todo: mi lugar en la sociedad, mis privilegios, mi identidad. Edward fue implacable.

—Usted le engañó...

—Si. Después de haber soportado durante años sus infidelidades, después de haber pasado multitud de noches esperándole mientras él estaba con otra mujer. Él ya no me amaba, ya no me respetaba. Ni siquiera quería darme un hijo. Un niño Bella. Un pequeño ser que me hubiera consolado en mi soledad. En los últimos tres años de nuestro matrimonio se negaba a compartir mi cama. Mi vida se había convertido en una pesadilla.

De nuevo estalló en lágrimas. Acarició su redondeado vientre.

—Querida Bella ¿ahora somos amigas verdad?

—Desde luego.

— ¿Puedo contar con su discreción?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que si.

—Cometí un terrible error comprometiéndome con George Smollet. No he querido decirle nada a Edward pero...

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me ha abandonado llevándose el poco dinero que me quedaba.

— ¡Oh no! —Dijo Bella— ¿Esta segura?

Tanya asintió.

—Se ha ido a Francia. Bajo su aspecto de caballero es un verdadero patán.

—Pero Tanya, está usted embarazada de su hijo.

—Por desgracia si. Hemos estado viviendo en pecado y ahora estoy siendo castigada. Se lo ha llevado todo. Necesito dinero Bella. Edward solo me da una pequeña pensión.

— ¿No pueden ayudarla sus padres?

—También ellos me han abandonado. No tengo a nadie más en el mundo. A nadie.

— ¡Si yo pudiera hacer algo! —Exclamó Bella con el corazón encogido— Solo dispongo de una pequeña renta. Ya ve, tenemos algo en común. La familia de mi madre también cortó toda relación con ella cuando se casó con un profesor sin dinero.

—No Bella. No piense que quiero su dinero. Todavía me queda algo de orgullo. En cambio podría usted ayudarme de otro modo.

— ¿Cómo?

—No me atrevo a decírselo.

—Dígamelo se lo ruego. Si puedo ayudarla de alguna forma no dudaré en hacerlo.

Tanya hizo una profunda inspiración. Una luz de desesperación brillaba en sus bellos ojos de color violeta.

—Necesito entrevistarme con Edward a solas —murmuró— Podría usted convencerle para que me recibiera.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Un resucitado —exclamó el más bajo de los dos hombres— ¿Cómo le va Chase? Al pasar hemos visto luz y hemos decidido entrar.

Su acompañante acarició a la pelirroja quien soltó una risita.

—Esperábamos divertirnos un poco.

Disimulando su irritación, Edward dirigió su mejor sonrisa a los dos dandis.

—Keeble, Duxbury, encantado de verles de nuevo. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

—El destino querido amigo —respondió Keeble intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Duxbury— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Hablar? Hubiera apostado a que tenían algo mejor que hacer —hizo notar Edward echando una ojeada a la prostituta.

—La noche no ha hecho más que empezar —rió Duxbury.

Arrastraron dos sillas y se sentaron al lado de Edward. La ramera se sentó sobre las rodillas de Duxbury.

Edward se frotó los entumecidos dedos. Esos dos hombres le desagradaban profundamente. Malhablado, paticorto y rechoncho, el vizconde de Keeble llevaba un cuello y una corbata tan apretados que parecía estar a punto de ahogarse. Su pelo rizado "a la griega" parecía más bien un nido de buitres en la cima de una roca pelada que la cabellera de un efebo.

—Supimos que había llegado a la ciudad ¿no es cierto Duxbury? —dijo.

—Estaban hablando de usted en casa de los Barclay esta noche —contestó el honorable James Duxbury cuyos ojos azules brillaban en medio de su rostro— ¡Fue horrible! Ninguna de mis acompañantes permitió que la llevara a una habitación.

—Pero no perdimos el tiempo del todo —añadió Keeble.

— ¡Oh no! —Aprobó Duxbury— Al fin descubrimos algo interesante.

Metió la mano por debajo de la falda de la pelirroja que de nuevo soltó una risita.

—Ella no imbécil —gruñó Keeble— Él.

Se volvió hacia Edward.

—Corren algunos rumores sobre usted, no es que me guste murmurar pero...

—Entonces no lo haga —contestó Edward secamente.

El vizconde se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que le hago un favor poniéndole al corriente. Todo Londres esta hablando de usted.

— ¿De que se trata esta vez? ¿De mi harén?

— ¿Su harén?—articuló Duxbury lleno de admiración —Decididamente tiene usted toda la suerte de su parte.

El rechoncho rostro de Keeble puso una expresión de compasión.

—Escuche, amigo, los rumores hablan de una joven que vive bajo su techo. Y con un bebé. Hablan y hablan. Parece ser que la criatura es el fruto de sus amores ilegítimos con esa joven, y que se pasea usted con ella sin ningún pudor.

La aristocracia británica condenaba sin dudar a los renegados. Edward sofocó una carcajada. ¿Bella la madre de su hija? Era probable que durmiera con una armadura en vez de un camisón.

—La joven a la que refieren es una amiga de mi familia, invitada de mi madre. El bebé es una niña que encontramos. Mi pupila, si lo prefieren.

Keeble frunció el ceño con expresión escéptica.

— ¿Una niña encontrada? ¡Vaya! ¿Y quienes son sus padres?

—Nadie lo sabe —respondió Edward fríamente.

— ¿Entonces porque no la entregó al hospicio?

—Por caridad querido amigo. Nadie podrá acusar al conde de Cullen de no ser un perfecto caballero.

— ¡Esta si que es buena! ¿Usted un perfecto caballero? —exclamó Duxbury riendo tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

Keeble resopló.

—Pellízcame, debo estar soñando.

Se secó los ojos con la manga.

—Condenado Chase, es usted incorregible. Y ahora díganos la verdad. ¿La criatura es suya?

—Hable con total libertad —le animó Duxbury— Somos como tumbas.

Los dos le miraron llenos de esperanza.

Edward suspiró. La historia no tardaría en saberse en toda la ciudad. Por un momento volvió a ver a la pequeña Marianne con sus ojitos llenos de confianza. Apenas acababa de llegar al mundo y ya se enfrentaba a la maldad de la gente.

—Marianne es una huérfana —declaró con voz solemne— Pueden decírselo a todo el que pretenda lo contrario.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

**Capítulo 6**

La noticia se propagó con la velocidad de un rayo. A partir del día siguiente, lady Elizabeth recibió cantidad de visitas, Wilhelmina se encerró en su habitación con su botella de "medicina" pretextando una migraña y a Bella le hubiera gustado poder hacer lo mismo pero no se atrevió a dejar que su madrina afrontara sola la situación.

Igual que si fuera una reina presidiendo la corte, lady Elizabeth se dedicó a elogiar a su hijo quien había tenido "un gran corazón al acoger a la pequeña huérfana"

—Me siento muy orgullosa de él —suspiró dirigiéndose a un grupo de visitantes— Edward tiene un corazón de oro.

Las visitas sonreían asintiendo con la cabeza. Bella notó la expresión soñadora de las damas en cuanto se pronunciaba el nombre del "benefactor". Al contrario que Tanya, la vergüenza del divorcio no había alcanzado a Edward, que seguía siendo un excelente partido.

— ¿Pero donde esta hoy? —preguntó lady Bagwell, una imponente matrona cuyo labio superior estaba oscurecido por la sombra de un bigote negro y que escrutaba con ojos de águila la estancia como si esperara descubrir a Edward detrás de las cortinas.

—Esta atendiendo sus obligaciones —respondió lady Elizabeth— Los negocios le ocupan enormemente.

Era una mentira piadosa. Según el ama de llaves, Edward se había retirado a sus habitaciones y esperaba no ser molestado. Seguramente está pagando las consecuencias del vino que bebió anoche, pensó Bella con desprecio. De todas formas ella no pensaba obedecer sus órdenes. Le había prometido a Tanya que intercedería en su favor y tenía la firme intención de mantener su palabra.

—Fanny y yo nos sentiríamos muy felices si pudiéramos saludar a su hijo —continuó lady Bagwell volviéndose hacia una joven morena de mejillas sonrosadas— ¿No es verdad querida?

—Si mamá.

— ¡Que pena que haya salido! —Se lamentó lady Elizabeth— Pero permítanme presentarles a Bella Swan. Es la hija de Renne Swan, mi querida y añorada amiga.

Lady Bagwell miró el vestido negro de Bella.

—La acompaño en el sentimiento. ¿Esta usted de luto por su madre?

—Por mi padre, milady, murió el año pasado. Mi madre murió poco después de que yo naciera.

—Ya va siendo hora de que renueve su guardarropa —declaró lady Elizabeth— Mañana la acompañaré a la modista.

— ¿Cómo? —Barbotó Bella— Pero yo no...

—Me encanta ir de tiendas. Nos vamos a divertir como locas, será como si acompañara a la hija que nunca he tenido.

La melancolía que por un momento veló sus ojos, desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Acaba de llegar el duque de Kellisham. Por favor excúsenme.

La condesa se dirigió hacia el duque que estaba conversando con un tímido joven.

Bella suspiró. Lady Elizabeth ignoraba que no podía permitirse ninguna frivolidad. La escasa pensión que había heredado de su padre era apenas suficiente para las necesidades más acuciantes de Bella y de su tía. Sin embargo, por un momento, se imaginó vestida con un vaporoso vestido de color azul corriendo hacia un hombre como si fuera Isolda.

—...lord Cullen?

— ¿Perdón? —dijo al darse cuenta de que lady Bagwell seguía hablando.

—Le preguntaba si era usted vecina de lord Cullen.

—Eh... Si.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron sin motivo mientras la otra esperaba impaciente a que continuara.

—Vivo en una casita en Wessex.

—Dicho de otra manera, en una cabaña —soltó lady Bagwell con despreció— ¿Su padre no pertenecía a la aristocracia?

—Desde luego que si milady. A la del corazón y la mente. Era un historiador muy famoso. Su ensayo sobre el oscurantismo es célebre en toda Europa.

— ¡Ah! —dijo lady Bagwell con los labios tan fruncidos que Bella se preguntó como era posible que pudiera seguir bebiendo su té— ¿Y nunca le buscó un marido?

—Eh...

Invariablemente aparecía la misma pregunta. Pero el eminente profesor Charly Swan, volcado en cuerpo y alma en sus estudios, nunca se dio cuenta de que su hija había crecido. Creía que ella estaba satisfecha con la vida que llevaba. Bella se había dedicado durante horas a buscar oscuras referencias en viejos volúmenes polvorientos y pasando a limpio los apuntes de su padre. Cuando el cayó enfermo asumió con naturalidad el papel de enfermera. Día y noche le había dado sus medicinas y leído en voz alta. Y los años pasaron.

Afortunadamente encontró a Marianne.

—Ni él ni yo pensamos nunca en el matrimonio.

— ¡Que me esta diciendo! —Se indignó lady Bagwell— Una mujer solo existe si está casada ¿no es cierto querida?

—Si mamá —respondió Fanny dócilmente.

Lady Bagwell inclinó el busto hacia delante, su labio con bigote tembló.

—Fanny hará un buen matrimonio. La he educado para casarse con un conde como mínimo. ¿No estas de acuerdo querida?

—Si mamá.

Lady Bagwell miró torvamente a Bella como si se estuviera enfrentando a un rival. De repente cogió a su hija de la mano.

—Esos son el duque de Kellisham y su sobrino Robert —le susurró en el oído— No hagas caso del sobrino. Intenta conquistar al duque.

Como si fuera un perro bien entrenado, Fanny se puse en pie de un salto antes de hacer una profunda reverencia. Lady Elizabeth se acercó del brazo del duque de Kellisham. Un joven de apariencia austera les seguía, sus cabellos castaños no conseguían disimular sus orejas de soplillo. Después de las presentaciones, Robert se sentó al lado de Fanny mientras la madre de esta intentaba atraer la atención del duque hacia su hija.

Lady Elizabeth cogió a Bella del brazo.

—Si nos disculpan...

Se llevó a su ahijada al otro extremo del salón y se echó a reír.

—Lady Bagwell nunca dejará de asombrarme. Creo que Fanny y Robert haría una buena pareja pero ella parece decidida a casar a su hija con Kellisham. Un yerno con la edad de su suegra. No me negara que no tiene sentido.

—Anuncie su compromiso y se calmara.

—Haremos oficial el compromiso la semana próxima. ¿Te he hablado del baile?

—No milady.

—Será el mejor de toda la temporada. Lo estoy disfrutando por anticipado. Siempre y cuando las cosas se desarrollen según lo previsto.

— ¿Las cosas?

Una luminosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de lady Elizabeth.

—Quiero hablar de Marianne. No he oído la más mínima crítica hacia Edward y eso es indispensable si queremos que ella siga viviendo con nosotros. La próxima semana estaremos todos muy ocupados con los preparativos del baile, es la ocasión ideal para que hagas tu presentación en sociedad.

—A propósito de mi guardarropa... No tengo medios para comprar ningún vestido.

—Bobadas. Mi hijo será quien pague la factura.

— ¿Edward? —exclamó Bella mortificada— ¡Jamás!

—Mi hijo es muy generoso, nunca hace preguntas sobre mis gastos, ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que está pagando tu ropa.

—No. No es honrado. Aunque Edward no lo sepa yo lo sabré.

—Pero Bella, los hombres tienen que pagar nuestros gastos. Y siendo tu madrina es mi deber asegurarme de que estés bien vestida.

—Una madrina solo tiene la obligación de aconsejar a su ahijada.

—Me estas dando la razón. No se puede aconsejar a alguien que esté mal vestido. Perdóname, Kellisham tiene una expresión sombría que no me gusta. Lady Bagwell ha debido mencionar a Marianne. Y hablando de ella, mi hijo ha ordenado que su carruaje esté preparado dentro de media hora, de modo que debemos asegurarnos de las visitas hasta que él se haya ido.

Se alejó rápidamente en dirección a su prometido. Bella dio un hondo suspiro, su madrina no la había convencido del todo en cuanto al vestuario pero antes de tomar una decisión pensó que tenía una misión más importante que cumplir. Dejó el salón sin hacer ruido, escapando pasó a las miradas de reprobación que las visitantes dirigían hacia su peinado pasado de moda y a su austera vestimenta.

Atravesó el vestíbulo corriendo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos levantándose la falda. Se deslizó en el ancho pasillo pero, en vez de dirigirse al ala de la casa donde estaba instalada, se encaminó a los apartamentos del dueño de la mansión. Una espesa alfombra de color granate ahogaba el ruido de sus pasos. En el aire flotaba un olor de cera de abeja y limón.

Se detuvo delante de una puerta doble, blanca y dorada. El refugio de Edward. La habitación prohibida según el ama de llaves.

Dudó un momento sin saber si se atrevería a desafiar la prohibición. Decidió que si ya que el bienestar de una criatura era más importante que los caprichos de un adulto. Con esa convicción golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió. Un lacayo con la cara de una comadreja la miró educadamente.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita Swan?

—Quiero hablar con lord Cullen enseguida.

—Un momento por favor, voy a transmitirle su mensaje.

—Me parece que no lo ha comprendido. No tengo ningún mensaje para él. Es necesario que le vea.

La puerta entreabierta solo dejaba ver un cristal por el que entraba la luz. El lacayo, inflexible empujó la puerta.

—Le notificaré su deseo. Buenos días.

Bella adelantó un pie y su grueso zapato de paseo impidió que la puerta se cerrara.

—Déjeme pasar. Sé que esta aquí.

—Lo lamento. Las buenas costumbres impiden que entre usted en la habitación de un hombre sin chaperón.

—Edward ¿está ahí? —Gritó Bella— En cuanto a usted, dígale a su amo que no me moveré ni una pulgada sino me recibe.

Por un segundo, Bella y el lacayo se miraron fijamente como dos luchadores antes de entrar en combate.

Después resonó la voz de Edward.

—Wilson, déjela entrar. Solo es Bella.

Ella se sintió como si la hubiera dado un puñetazo, pero de inmediato la imagen de Marianne devuelta a una madre indigna que intentaría de nuevo deshacerse de la niña, le devolvió el valor y entró.

En contra de lo que se había esperado, la habitación estaba decorada sobriamente y no parecía algo así como un palco de la ópera donde el depredador atraía a sus victimas. Miró a su alrededor gratamente sorprendida. La tapicería de rayas azules y grises y las cortinas de tonos marrones eran de buen gusto. Un sillón estilo Voltaire tenía un lugar de honor delante de la chimenea al lado de una mesita baja llena de libros. Nada dejaba adivinar que era la habitación de un libertino. Evidentemente podía recibir a sus conquistas en la famosa estancia de la torre. Bella se preguntó porque escalera secreta se accedería a ella.

Edward se estaba arreglando delante de un espejo de pie. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones rojizos abotonados a la altura de los tobillos que marcaban los músculos de sus piernas. Bella tosió un poco molesta. Detestaba la turbación que él provocaba en ella sin saber porque. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y este le dedicó una sonrisa casi amistosa.

— ¡Bells! —Bromeó mientras se anudaba la corbata— Decididamente le encanta visitarme en mi habitación últimamente.

—Necesito hablar con usted. En privado.

—Eso querrían un montón de mujeres. Pero no para hablar precisamente.

—Al contrario que ellas yo quiero mantener con usted una conversación seria. Siempre y cuando sea usted capaz de eso.

Edward le hizo una seña con la cabeza al lacayo y este desapareció.

—Tiene valor —respondió— Si la descubren en mi dormitorio su reputación se verá seriamente dañada. Sería una verdadera lastima que la creyeran una mujer ligera de cascos sin haber obtenido el menor placer.

¡Dios mío que mirada! A Bella le dio la impresión de que él podía ver a través del tejido de su vestido. Estuvo a punto de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho pero se contuvo.

—No tengo elección, estaba a punto de irse de nuevo sin mí.

—Los hombres son libres de hacer lo que les apetece —se burló él— Son ustedes las mujeres quienes necesitan escolta.

—Y usted tiene tendencia a abusar de ello —respondió ella con malicia— El resultado es que un marido puede engañar a su esposa con toda tranquilidad y ella no tiene derecho a pagarle con la misma moneda.

La sonrisa burlona de Edward desapareció.

—Cuidado Bells. Los juicios deben basarse en hechos, no en suposiciones.

—Lo sé todo —respondió Bella sin inmutarse— Después de que se fuera ayer, volví a casa de lady Tanya.

Él se crispó pero consiguió conservar su sangre fría.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y que le dijo?

—George Smollett perdió en el juego todo su dinero antes de abandonarla.

Y mientras fue su esposa solo sufrió humillaciones pensó.

Se retorció las manos incómoda.

—Me rogó que le dijera que lamenta lo que pasó y que desea reconciliarse con usted.

— ¿Si? —dijo él.

—Desde luego, ella le decepcionó —prosiguió valientemente Bella— pero creo que es sincera.

Se oyeron las ruedas de un carruaje en el pavimento. Edward miró a Bella.

—Seamos claros —dijo él fríamente— No tengo ninguna intención de hablar de Tanya con usted, ni ahora, ni ningún otro día. ¡Nunca!

—Déle al menos la oportunidad de explicarse y...

—El tema está cerrado —la cortó él con un tono que no admitía réplica— Si eso es todo lo que tenía que decirme, puede retirarse.

—Eso no es todo —contestó Bella decepcionada— También quería hablar con usted de la madre de Marianne.

—Ya vuelve a empezar con su cruzada —gruñó él cansado.

—Deseo conocer el nombre de la mujer que dejó a su hija en la entrada de mi casa. Supongo que la lista es larga pero llevaré mi investigación hasta el final.

—Pídamelo con amabilidad. Se cogen más moscas con miel que con vinagre —dijo él con un brillo burlón en sus ojos oscuros.

—Dígame los nombres de esas mujeres... por favor —imploró ella con su voz más dulce— Si tiene un papel podré anotarlos.

Se dirigió hacia un pequeño escritorio, se sentó e hizo ademán de coger una hoja de papel. La mano de Edward, ancha y poderosa, se abatió sobre el papel. Su proximidad producía en ella una extraña sensación que no podía identificar. En la cabeza de Bella se formaron unas ideas locas y se preguntó si la piel de Edward tendría el sabor de las especias exóticas.

Él cogió la hoja en la que figuraba una larga lista de nombres, la enrolló y la metió en una urna griega.

—La próxima vez que se encuentre en la habitación de un hombre pídale permiso para utilizar sus cosas.

Se inclinó sobre ella, estaba tan cerca que Bella se ordenó olvidar la dulce fiebre que la consumía.

— ¿Puedo cogerle algo para escribir milord? —preguntó con una exagerada educación.

—Sírvase usted misma.

Ella cogió una hoja en blanco y una pluma. Levantó la tapa del tintero y mojó la punta de la pluma.

—Estoy lista.

—Aurora Darling, lady Esler, Diana Russel, la vizcondesa Greeley.

La pluma corría veloz sobre el papel.

— ¿Y después?

—Eso es todo.

— ¿Solo cuatro?

—Cuatro.

Ella miró en dirección al rollo de papel que estaba en la urna. Allí había muchos más nombres aunque la mayor parte de ellos estuvieran tachados. Edward parecía haber eliminado a varias de sus amantes por distintas y variadas razones. Aunque solo fuera por la fecha de nacimiento de Marianne.

Bella tuvo que convenir que eso tenía sentido.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

**Capítulo 7**

No había nada que diferenciara el burdel de los edificios vecinos. Estaba situado en un barrio residencial, con dos casas particulares a los lados con los porches idénticos, y mostraba la tranquila apariencia de un honesto hogar burgués. Unas cortinas de macramé en las ventanas impedían ver su interior.

Edward golpeó la aldaba de bronce. No hubo respuesta. Mientras volvía a llamar, Bella lamentaba su audacia. Debería haber dejado que fuera a ver a Aurora Darling él solo. Ese lugar de perdición le provocaba un gran temor. El temor al infierno, y si no hubiera sido por Marianne nunca hubiera ido. Para darse valor recordó a la niña dormida en su cuna como si fuera un ángel. Ya que la Providencia se la había confiado, tenía el deber de asegurarse de que tuviera un futuro decente.

—Las chicas todavía están durmiendo —supuso Edward llamando más fuerte.

— ¿En plena tarde?

—Cuando se trabaja de noche, se duerme de día.

Levanto las cejas y la miró con atención.

—Caramba Bells, parece que se esta ruborizando.

—Dudo que sepa reconocer la diferencia entre ruborizarse y tener pudor.

—Es cierto. En los ambientes que me muevo cada vez se encuentran menos vírgenes.

—En mi mundo en cambio, lo que es raro es ver libertinos.

—Tocado querida.

Una mujer abrió la puerta, era bajita y regordeta, tenía unos enormes pechos que parecían querer salir de su corpiño rojo. Tenía los cabellos del color de las zanahorias y los ojos color avellana pintados. Miró a los recién llegados con suspicacia, pero su mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando reconoció a Edward.

— ¡Lord Cullen! Hace años que no se le ve por aquí, si la memoria no me engaña.

Él rozó los dedos regordetes de la mujer con los labios.

—Tu memoria es excelente Minnie. ¿Cómo te va locuela?

Minnie batió las pestañas mientras se reía.

— ¡Muy bien!

—Quisiera ver a Aurora ¿Está disponible?

Minnie sonrió descubriendo unos dientes manchados de rojo de labios.

—Es un poco pronto para retozar ¿no cree?. Vuelva esta noche y veremos lo que se puede hacer.

Sus ojos avellanados miraron fijamente a Bella, digna y pálida en su ancho vestido negro.

— ¿La monja viene con usted? Aquí vienen predicadores de todo tipo que nos hablan de los méritos de la redención. ¡No se habrá vuelto puritano!

Edward rompió a reír.

—No Minnie. Estoy aquí por un asunto personal. Sé buena y vete a buscar a Aurora. Toma, por las molestias.

Puso un soberano en la mano carnosa de Minnie. La mano de la prostituta se cerró con avidez en la pieza de oro, abrió la puerta de par en par y se apartó para dejarles pasar.

—Entren pues, pónganse cómodos mientras subo.

Diciendo esto, subió la escalera de madera tan rápido como lo permitía su gran envergadura.

Bella siguió a Edward hasta un salón decorado de forma excéntrica y vulgar. Tapicería rosa con rayas doradas, cojines de terciopelo marrón y estatuas de ninfas desnudas. Un gigantesco cuadro encima de la chimenea representaba el rapto de las Sabinas por unos caballeros con armaduras de bronce. El ambiente estaba saturado por un perfume empalagoso.

Edward se sentó en un sillón y estiró las piernas.

— ¿La decoración es lo que esperaba? —preguntó burlón.

—Absolutamente y usted parece estar como pez en el agua.

—Los muebles no destruirán su virtud, deje la agresividad y siéntese.

Bella obedeció.

—Si temiera por mi virtud no hubiera aceptado su hospitalidad.

— ¡Maldición! No pierde usted la oportunidad de humillarme. Sin embargo hubo un tiempo en el que yo no la disgustaba.

— ¡Está soñando! —dijo ella mientras luchaba con valentía con una oleada de recuerdos.

—Tiene razón, no le gustaba. ¡Le fascinaba! Siempre estaba espiándome, siempre dispuesta a causarme algún problema.

— ¿Qué problemas?

—Una vez bajé a la mina de estaño de Denby con unos amigos. Usted se apresuró a decírselo a mi padre.

—Porque tenía miedo de que se quedara atrapado y que le ocurriera alguna desgracia.

— ¿Y la vez que besé a Elisa Fairchild detrás de la iglesia? ¿Por qué me tiro piedras?

—Alégrese de que no se lo dijera al vicario. Estaba profanando un cementerio.

—Diga mejor que lo estaba consagrando. Los espíritus libres no reniegan de sus pasiones, al contrario que las ratas de confesionario entre las cuales se encuentra usted, gozan del cuerpo que Dios les ha dado. ¡Vaya! Ahora se esta ruborizando.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de furia.

— ¡Si, de cólera! Piense en los inocentes nacidos de esas supuestas pasiones... y que son abandonados en la entrada de mi casa.

El brillo de regocijo que brillaba en los ojos de Edward se apagó.

—Decididamente esa pequeña tiene suerte de tenerla a usted como protectora.

Un ligero ruido interrumpió la conversación. Entró una mujer, parecía como si una de las estatuas hubiera cobrado vida de repente. Unos rizos rojizos le acariciaban los hombros, su corpiño, de color rosa, realzaba su piel de un blanco cremoso. Una boa alrededor de su cuello dejaba caer sus plumas sobre sus pechos. La boca, demasiado roja para ser natural, unas pestañas increíblemente espesas. Vista desde lejos parecía muy joven pero al acercarse se podían ver unas finas arrugas en los ojos.

Bella se esforzó por disimular la curiosidad con una mirada impasible. Era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca de una de esas criaturas que vendían su cuerpo a los hombres. No cabía ninguna duda de que un bebé en esa casa cuyas habitantes vivían de sus encantos, hubiera perturbado las actividades nocturnas de estas.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó la recién llegada tendiéndole los brazos y envuelta en una nube de perfume— ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa!

Edward se levantó y la besó en la mejilla.

— ¡Querida Aurora! Espero no haberte despertado.

—No. Estaba bebiendo un té.

Una sombra de inquietud nubló su mirada cuando reparó en Bella.

— ¿Quién es?

—Bella Swan, mi vecina —dijo Edward haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

—Perdóneme señorita —murmuró Aurora— Sin duda ha pensado que no soy demasiado amable. Milord no debería traer una dama a un sitio como este.

—Bella acepta el riesgo —intervino Edward— Estoy seguro además de que has comprendido cual es la razón de nuestra visita Aurora.

—Pues no. Podría explicármelo.

Él la miró con intensidad.

—Hace algunos días alguien dejó un paquete delante de la puerta de Bella. Tengo razones para creer que fuiste tú.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Yo? ¿Pero porque? Nunca había visto a la señorita, ni siquiera conozco su dirección en Londres.

—Vive en Wessex.

—Entonces eso lo aclara todo. No he dejado la ciudad desde hace semanas, salvo una vez para ir a Oxford.

Al decir eso apartó la mirada y miró a lo lejos como si estuviera viendo algo que nadie más veía. Bella la estudió buscando alguna semejanza con Marianne. Aurora tenía los mismos rasgos delicados del bebé pero mientras que la niña tenía los ojos verdes, los de su supuesta madre eran marrones. Se decidió a hablar con franqueza y preguntó a quemarropa:

—Señorita Darling ¿dio usted a luz a una niña hace dos meses?

Una expresión de pesar atravesó el rostro de la mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Alguien dejó un bebé en su puerta?

—Si. Con un sello con las armas del conde de Cullen prendido en la manta que la cubría que me hizo pensar que él era el padre. Ahora estamos intentando descubrir quien es la madre.

Aurora se sentó en un sofá, su vestido de gasa se levantó como una corola rosa alrededor de su delgada figura. Frunció el ceño y Bella pensó que su aspecto era de culpabilidad.

—Pobre criatura —murmuró— ¿Pero porque la abandonaron en su casa y no en la de su padre?

—Eso es lo que yo me pregunto —intervino Edward— Aurora, hace aproximadamente un año tuvimos una relación. Dime la verdad por favor ¿has tenido o no un hijo mío?

Aurora Darling continuó sentada en silencio. Sobre la chimenea un reloj dorado con un péndulo dejaba pasar los segundos. De pronto, Aurora se enderezó. A la luz del día su adorable rostro parecía preocupado.

—No Edward, no he tenido un hijo tuyo. No soy tan tonta como para creer que me va a creer sin pruebas, voy a contarle una historia que posiblemente le convencerá de mi inocencia.

—Adelante —la animó Edward— Pero cuidado con las mentiras Aurora.

—En el fondo es muy simple. Yo también tengo una hija bastarda, y no es hija suya, lo juro por ella.

—Bella que se había puesto en pie, se volvió a sentar. En toda su tranquila existencia nunca había oído una historia tan emotiva.

—Su nombre es Isabel —continuó Aurora con la mirada puesta en la ventana— Tiene doce años y vive con una gobernanta en Oxfordshire. Voy a visitarla tan a menudo como me es posible. Rara vez la traigo aquí, solo los días que no recibimos clientes desde luego. Espero que algún día tenga ahorrado el dinero suficiente para dejar Londres e irme a vivir con ella al campo.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

—Ya ve, Edward, si hubiera tenido un hijo suyo me lo habría quedado. Nunca hubiera abandonado a mi hijo.

El corazón de Bella se encogió, Aurora estaba diciendo la verdad. Nadie era capaz de llorar con tanta sinceridad. Edward se levantó y atrajo a Aurora entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Bella se removió en su silla molesta. Le parecía que estaba mirando una escena de amor por el ojo de una cerradura. Un año antes, Edward y Aurora habían sido amantes, ahora él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo con una gran ternura.

Bella bajo la cabeza. Ser abrazada así... Oír palabras dulces... Subir con él a una de las habitaciones y después...

¡Basta! Le dijo la voz de su conciencia. Su corazón latía a cien por hora y se reprochó esos pensamientos lascivos. Bella ya había estado en la habitación de Edward y no había sucedido nada, por la simple razón de que él nunca la miraría como miraba a esa frágil y hermosa mujer.

— ¡Encantadora! —Decretó lady Elizabeth con satisfacción— Con este vestido estarás absolutamente encantadora.

Bella lanzó una escéptica mirada a la revista de moda que estaban hojeando. Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas delante de una mesa iluminada por una cúpula de cristal en la tienda de moda más famosa de la ciudad.

El vestido en cuestión tenía un escote escandaloso, las mangas cortas y transparentes como nubes, la falda vaporosa concebida para estilizar la figura. Sin duda alguna le encantaría a Aurora Darling o a Tanya, pero desde luego no era para una pueblerina que parecía un mozo de granja y que prefería los libros a los bailes. Tendría un aspecto ridículo si se vestía así, concluyó Bella.

—Este modelo no me pega —afirmó— Además teniendo en cuenta que mis ahorros solo me permiten comprar un vestido, prefiero uno más práctico.

— ¿Practico? ¿Para la fiesta de mi compromiso? ¡Ni hablar querida!

Lady Elizabeth se dirigió hacia los rollos de tela tocado amorosamente una de ella: una maravillosa seda color verde agua.

—Creo que este tejido sería muy adecuado.

— ¡Pero se sale de precio! Un tweed... Como mucho una tela de paño...

—Excelente elección condesa.

Alta, con el rostro altivo, el cuello aprisionado por el cuello de la camisa, el propietario de la tienda inclinó la cabeza coronada por una pelambrera rizada.

—Gracias —respondió lady Elizabeth— Pero pensándolo bien me pregunto si a la piel de mi ahijada no le iría mejor un color un poco más intenso.

El hombre miró a Bella de arriba abajo con afectación.

— ¡Por supuesto! Es usted muy observadora milady.

Revolvió entre las telas y sacó una de satén color esmeralda.

— ¿Puedo sugerir este, adornado con una sobrefalda de gasa verde?

— ¡Magnifico! —Aplaudió lady Elizabeth— Envié los dos a casa de mi modista en Bond Street.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —se alarmó Bella.

El vendedor la ignoró, toda su atención estaba centrada en la condesa.

—Milady permítame enseñarle lo último que he recibido: muselina azul para un vestido de tarde, angora dorada para un chal que combina de maravilla con este popelín a rayas ideal para un vestido de paseo.

— ¡Perfecto! Póngame dos medidas de cada uno y también de esa seda rosa y algunos metros de batista blanca.

Bella exclamó llana de pánico:

— ¡Pero es demasiado caro! Habíamos acordado...

—Tranquila mi niña, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo más tarde. No soporto que mi ahijada se pasee con harapos.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia su vestido se sarga negra. Su mejor vestido. ¿Qué tenía de horrible? Los diferentes arreglos que le había hecho no se notaban. De acuerdo, era demasiado corto pero ¿quién se iba a fijar en eso?

Determinada a poner fin al desenfrenado gasto de su madrina, Bella la siguió hasta la mesa sonde, con su jovial consejero, estaba escogiendo unos botones de nácar.

—Milady, aprecio su amabilidad, sin embargo solo compraré tela para un vestido.

— ¡Bobadas! Toca esta seda antes de protestar.

Bella acarició la tela, era tan sedosa, tan fina comparada con la sarga negra. Dio un profundo suspiro. ¡Llevar un vestido pagado por Edward! ¡Eso estaba fuera de lugar! Bella apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

— ¡No! —Insistió— No se disguste...

—Vamos Bella, acepta este regalo. Me harás muy feliz.

— ¿Pongo sus compras en la cuenta de lord Cullen como siempre? —preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

—Si.

— ¡No! —Gritó Bella al mismo tiempo— ¡Se lo prohíbo señor!

Lady Elizabeth levantó los brazos.

— ¡Tu ganas cabezota!

Bella se sintió aliviada. Acababa de conseguir una amarga victoria, como resultado no tendría vestido para el baile. Bueno diría que tenía dolor de cabeza y se quedaría en su habitación, nadie notaría su ausencia. Además no había venido a Londres para bailar sino para velar por Marianne. Con los ojos húmedos, simuló examinar un algodón gris. Entonces lady Elizabeth le guiñó un ojo al vendedor sin que su recalcitrante ahijada se diera cuenta.

Bella estaba descansando en el jardín sentada en la hierba bajo un peral en flor, un abejorro volaba entre los rosales, una brisa primaveral mecía las hojas de los árboles. Bella estaba muy a gusto. Marianne, tumbada en una manta a su lado, estudiaba curiosa los juegos de sobra y luz entre los árboles.

Bella acarició con ternura los cabellos de ángel que se escapaban del gorro de la niña. Con su vestidito rosa, Marianne parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas. La garganta de Bella se cerró, ese pequeño ser inocente había conquistado su corazón en poco tiempo.

Se oyó un ruido de pasos, se enderezó haciendo visera con la mano. Su corazón se desbocó cuando vio a Edward en el paseo con el negro pelo brillando bajo el sol. Llevaba un abrigo marrón y unos pantalones a juego. Unos botones dorados brillaban en su chaleco, se detuvo a su lado y apenas dirigió una mirada a la niña.

—Me ha hecho llamar Bella.

El tono de su voz mostraba un profundo descontento. Nunca ninguna mujer le había tratado como si fuera un criado.

Bella no se dejó intimidar.

—Pensé que le gustaría unirse a nosotras.

—Creí que tenía algo urgente que decirme.

—Por supuesto. Hoy Marianne ha intentado coger su sonajero.

— ¿Su sonajero?

—Si.

Bella cogió el juguete de plata y lo sostuvo por encima del bebé.

—Mira princesa, mira lo que te enseña tía Bella.

La niña dejó de mirar las hojas para mirar el brillante objeto, estiró su bracito y su manita tocó torpemente el sonajero.

— ¿Lo ve? —Dijo Bella llena de orgullo— Intenta cogerlo...Acaba de comprender que puede tocar los objetos ¿no es maravilloso?

Él murmuró una respuesta ininteligible, dejándose caer sobre la hierba cogió el sonajero y lo agitó ante los ojos de Marianne. Ella siguió el objeto con la mirada y volvió a estirar la mano. Esta vez sus minúsculos dedos consiguieron cerrarse alrededor del mango pero el sonajero se le escapó.

—Es encantadora —murmuró Edward con voz emocionada.

Bella estaba estupefacta. Por primera vez Edward demostraba algo de ternura por su hija. ¿Sería un buen padre? Por el momento no podía responder a esa pregunta, pero sin duda se había equivocado al hacerle venir al jardín. Quizá hubiera debido guardarse el descubrimiento para si misma. Si Edward empezaba a encariñarse con Marianne reclamaría su custodia... Y Bella volvería sola a Wessex.

Entonces notó una mancha de tinta en un dedo de Edward, se preguntó a quien habría escrito. Con toda seguridad se trataba de una carta personal, de lo contrario se la habría dictado a su secretario.

— ¿A continuado con la investigación? —Preguntó con aplomo— Sé por la señora Crenshaw que ha pasado el día en su habitación con la orden de que no le molestaran.

—Usted no ha hecho caso ya que me ha enviado una nota con mi ayuda de cámara, invitándome a venir al jardín urgentemente. La próxima vez, piénselo dos veces antes de molestarme con estas tonterías.

—Marianne no es una tontería, es su hija.

—Eso está por demostrar.

— ¿Cuándo veremos a las demás damas de la lista?

Edward apretó los dientes. Detestaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

—Esta noche —dijo lacónico— Este preparada a las diez.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde?

—Si no le va bien esa hora lo siento por usted.

Se levantó y Bella le imitó. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Estaré preparada —dijo.

— ¡No lo dudo!

Un gorrión lanzó un alegre gorjeo al cual Marianne respondió. La brisa alborotó el pelo de Edward pero una sombra en sus ojos puso a Bella a la defensiva.

Me esta escondiendo algo, se dijo ella.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas, unas voces desde la casa rompieron el silencio. Lady Elizabeth y el duque de Kellisham aparecieron en la galería. Hacían una pareja perfecta, ella, tan hermosa y elegante, y él tan alto y distinguido.

— ¡Maldición! —juró Edward entre dientes.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Él se agachó, cogió a Marianne y luego, pensándolo mejor, la puso con autoridad en los brazos de Bella.

—Llévela rápidamente a la guardería —le dijo en voz baja— Mientras lo hace les distraeré.

Bella le devolvió la criatura sin pensar, se puso las manos en las caderas con actitud desafiante y le dijo:

—No puede esconderla eternamente como si se avergonzara. Es su hija y tiene derecho a estar en el jardín al sol.

— ¡Demonios! Nos han visto.

El duque conducía a su prometida a través de la rosaleda. La condesa le estaba diciendo algo que Bella no pudo oír. Vio que el duque sacudía la cabeza con expresión de terquedad y luego saludó a Bella con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Edward.

—De modo que esta es la niña que se encontraron. Su bastarda.

—Su nombre es Marianne —dijo Edward con el rostro enrojecido— ¿Quiere cogerla en brazos? Después de todo pronto será su nieta.

Marianne bostezó. El duque miró a su futuro hijastro con los brazos colgando a los lados del cuerpo.

— ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Traer a su propia casa el fruto de sus aventuras!

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con usted Kellisham?

Había acomodado al bebé en sus brazos y desafiaba al duque con la mirada. De modo que no había querido esconder a su hija sino evitar la confrontación y protegerla, pensó Bella.

Lady Elizabeth intentó, conciliadora, calmar los ánimos.

—He hecho circular el rumor de que Marianne es una huérfana. Ya te lo he dicho Peter. Además la gente empieza a aceptarla.

—Querida, siento decepcionarte pero nadie se cree ese cuento.

—Tendrán que acostumbrarse. Yo por mi parte creo que Edward es muy valiente —afirmó la condesa mirando a la niña que dormía en brazos de su padre.

—Por lo menos que la envíe al campo —la contradijo Kellisham— Contrate un ejercito de nodrizas si es necesario, pero deje de colocar a esta pequeña delante de toda la alta sociedad londinense.

Bella no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

—Milord, Edward no la coloca, se comporta honorablemente y si algunas mentes obtusas prefieren la hipocresía a la verdad es su problema.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. El duque fulminó a Bella con la mirada pero ella no se doblegó. Edward la miró con admiración mientras lady Elizabeth intentaba sonreír.

— ¿Lo ves querido? Incluso Bella cree que mi hijo tiene razón. Las malas lenguas acabaran por callarse.

— ¡Elizabeth por favor! Tienes más experiencia que esta señorita, sabes muy bien que la gente seguirá murmurando. La reputación de tu hijo ya no es demasiado brillante...

—No puedes reprocharle por su divorcio Peter. La culpabilidad de su ex mujer esta demostrada. Es de agradecer que no le haya endosado un hijo de otro hombre.

Bella volvió a ver los ojos tristes de Tanya, casi había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho.

—Me estas dando la razón —dijo el duque triunfante— Un caballero tiene que asegurar su descendencia. Por eso los hijos ilegítimos no tienen ningún lugar en la sociedad.

— ¡Métase en sus asuntos! —Dijo Edward con rudeza— La decisión de conservar en mi casa a mi descendencia es cosa mía.

—Mi joven amigo, se olvida de sus deberes con su madre, ella también se verá afectada por sus acciones.

—Mi madre es la encarnación de la diplomacia, y está acostumbrada a hacer frente a toda clase de escándalos.

Esa declaración no parecía un elogio, en la voz de Edward vibraba un sordo reproche. El duque se enfadó.

—Cullen, es usted un impertinente. No toleraré que se falte al respeto a Elizabeth.

—Peter, cálmate —murmuró la condesa posando la mano en el brazo de Kellisham— Edward solo quería decir que doy poca importancia a las murmuraciones.

—El duque podría apoyar a lord Cullen —dijo Bella— y negar los rumores por el bien de lady Elizabeth. Nadie se atrevería a dudar de su palabra.

—Es un excelente argumento —aprobó Elizabeth.

— ¡No mentiré! —Replicó el duque con obstinación— La niña no es una huérfana.

— ¿Quién ha dicho nada de mentir? Querido, solo te ruego que te refieras a Marianne como una niña abandonada. Por otra parte, es cierto ya que Bella la encontró en la entrada de su casa.

—Pero no puedo...

Lady Elizabeth le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Schh... Tu expresión enfadada impondrá el silencio incluso entre las lenguas más viperinas empezando por lady Bagwell.

Le dirigió una sonrisa sensual.

—Me defenderás ¿verdad Peter?

Él frunció los labios y pareció dudar. Poco a poco su expresión severa se dulcificó. Bajo la mirada de lady Elizabeth su enfado se disolvía como la nieve al sol. Cogió la mano de su prometida y se la llevó a los labios. Bella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de ternura. Edward sin embargo permaneció impasible.

—Tus deseos son órdenes querida.

Miró a Edward

—Joven, parece que he sido elegido para hacer el papel de su abogado.

—El abogado del diablo.

Los dos hombres se desafiaron con la mirada. Edward le entregó a Bella la niña. Marianne olía bien y Bella no pudo evitar aspirar su perfume.

— ¿Por qué desaprueba el matrimonio de su madre con el duque? —preguntó ella cuando la pareja se alejó hacia la casa.

—Kellisham es un puritano y un santurrón, lo ha podido observar usted misma. No está hecho para ella. Ella se casa con él solo por su título y su posición social.

—No lo creo —murmuró Bella— ¿Ha notado la forma en que se miran? Se aman Edward.

— ¡Amor! Además, ¿qué puede saber una solterona como usted del amor?

¡Una solterona! Esas palabras fueron como una puñalada para Bella. Sin detenerse a pensar contestó:

—Una solterona como usted dice comprende mejor los sentimientos que un degenerado. Usted conoce el deseo y la pasión pero seguro que no sabe lo que es el amor señor conde.

—De acuerdo —admitió él.

Levantó la mano. Por un momento ella creyó que le iba a acariciar el pelo pero lo que hizo fue acariciar la suave mejilla del bebé.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**AVISO: Me han comentado que esta misma historia ya esta adaptada pero con otros personajes, lo aviso ya que al ser así no es plagio. Espero que os guste y sigáis **_

**Capítulo 8**

Eleanor Esler agitó un bollo bajo el hocico de su caniche blanco. La viuda del marques de Esler tenía el pelo color rojo fuego y unos ojos brillantes. Sentía un amor desmesurado por los animales y poseía dos gatos siameses que dormían la siesta sobre la alfombra persa. Las paredes estaban pintadas con dibujos de caballos. Inclinándose sobre el caniche ofreció una espectacular vista de su escote. La sensual marquesa era lo opuesto a Bella quien se mantenía rígida, sentada en un sillón y con las manos enguantadas sobre las rodillas. Decididamente, pensó, Edward escogía siempre el mismo tipo de mujer. Para él solo contaba el aspecto físico, la inteligencia no era importante para él.

Eleanor tiró el bollo y el perro lo cogió al vuelo.

— ¡Bravo bola de nieve! —Alabó— Te has ganado de sobra la recompensa después de haber bailado para mamá cariño.

—Vas a conseguir que se ponga enfermo —hizo notar Edward— Con todas esas golosinas...

—No seas aguafiestas. Nos hemos divertido juntos —dijo la marquesa con una coqueta sonrisa— Es un bribón—dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

—No lo sabía —respondió esta con frialdad.

—Tenga cuidado si la atrae hasta un rincón oscuro. Es capaz de tomarse toda clase de libertades.

— ¿De verdad?

Edward elevó los ojos al cielo, Eleanor como siempre estaba exagerando. Estaba lejos de pensar en tomarse la más mínima libertad con Bella, ni si quiera la oscuridad más absoluta conseguiría acabar con sus inhibiciones. Ninguna caricia, por experta que fuera, conseguiría calentar ese frígido cuerpo. Sin embargo un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos hacia pensar... No, nada de nostalgia, rectificó, más bien reproche. Bella Swan era un reproche viviente.

—Lady Ester —empezó sin dar vueltas inútiles— ese es el motivo de nuestra visita.

—La verdad es que casi lo estaba esperando, sobre todo después de oír lo que se decía en casa de los Herrington —contestó Eleanor— Perdona mi franqueza Edward, pero parece ser que has llevado a tu bastarda a tu casa.

El rumor cada día se hacía más insistente. Edward forzó una sonrisa.

—Te voy a decir la verdad Eleanor, con la condición de que tú hagas lo mismo.

—Eso está hecho querido. No hablaré con nadie de esta entrevista —prometió lady Esler poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

—Entonces debes saber que esa niña puede ser mía.

— ¿Puede?

—Todavía no es seguro. Bella Swan y yo estamos intentando aclarar la duda. Ahora dinos lo que sabes.

— ¿Sobre que?

—Sobre la niña por supuesto.

La marquesa frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres que yo sepa?

—Probablemente mucho.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Eres su madre Eleanor? ¿La abandonaste en la puerta de mi vecina?

— ¿Abandonarla yo? ¿Realmente crees que yo soy la madre de... tu hija?

La consternación y la pena se reflejaron en su hermoso rostro. Sus labios se fruncieron. Con ternura levantó al caniche para abrazarlo.

— ¡Dios mío Edward! —Murmuró— ¡Ojalá fuera cierto!

— ¿Puedes demostrar lo contrario?

—Por desgracia si que puedo.

Apretó la mejilla contra el hocico del perro quien gimió de felicidad.

—Voy a confesarte un secreto que solo sabía mi querido Harry.

—Puedes contar con mi discreción y la de Bella.

—Tiene usted mi palabra de honor lady Ester —añadió Bella tranquilamente.

Los blancos dientes de la marquesa se hundieron en su labio inferior, la sombra de una inmensa tristeza ensombreció sus verdes ojos.

—Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener un niño —susurró— Lo intenté todo, pero...

Una lágrima asomó por la comisura de sus ojos.

—Me quedé embarazada poco después de mi matrimonio —continuó— Hace doce años. ¡Que feliz fui! Harry era el más dichoso de los hombres. El medico me recetó reposo, pero...

La frase flotó en el aire antes de terminar con una nota melancólica.

—Milady—la animó Bella— ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡La despreocupación de la juventud! Yo era joven, imprudente y sobre todo terriblemente inconsciente. Me cansé de estar en la cama y poco a poco volví a la vida de antes. Al principio todo iba bien. Una mañana me caí del caballo y perdí a mi hijo.

Bella le tomó la mano, Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Las lágrimas caían ahora con total libertad por las pálidas mejillas de Eleanor.

—Perdí a mi hijo —repitió como una letanía— Y el médico me dijo que nunca podría tener hijos.

Bella estaba sentada cerca de la ventana de su habitación con una carta en la mano. El sol se estaba poniendo y la luz era insuficiente para leer pero se sabía de memoria cada palabra del mensaje.

Los criados estaban encendiendo las lámparas en el vestíbulo y la luz ámbar de las llamas se mezclaba con el color púrpura del crepúsculo. El baile de compromiso de lady Elizabeth estaba empezando a dejarse notar pero Bella había decidido no asistir a pesar del interés de su madrina. No se encontraba a gusto en medio de la altiva aristocracia inglesa y sus maneras afectadas.

Los preparativos habían durado ocho días. Bajo la supervisión de la dueña de la casa, lacayos y doncellas limpiaron, sacudieron y desempolvaron, todo relucía desde los dorados bronces hasta las lámparas de cristal.

Bella se inclinó nuevamente hacia la carta sin leerla. Diez minutos antes estaba segura de no querer asistir al baile, con un poco de suerte nadie notaria su ausencia, después un lacayo le había traído la nota y sus planes se rompieron. Leyó la misiva:

_Mi situación es desesperada. Es urgente que hable con lord Edward, pero él no quiere recibirme. Esta noche estaré en la parte de atrás de la casa. A medianoche llévele fuera para que pueda hablar con él._

_Se lo suplico, no me olvide, es usted mi única esperanza, mi única amiga. Cuento con usted_

_Tanya._

¿Cómo podía no atender a esa llamada desesperada? ¿Y como se las arreglaría para convencer a Edward de que viera a su ex esposa por la cual solo sentía desprecio? Respiró profundamente y pensó que tenía que asistir al baile aunque no tuviera nada que ponerse. Ahora se arrepentía de haber rechazado el regalo de su madrina.

¡Bueno! Se dijo con su habitual sensatez, lo importante era llevar a Edward hasta el jardín, no bailar una cuadrilla. Encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

Subió al cuarto de los niños, Marianne era para ella la única fuente de alegría en el mundo, cuando llegara el momento de separarse de ella se le rompería el corazón. Al igual que la infortunada marquesa de Esler, se vería condenada a la soledad.

Ahora podía poner un rostro a cada nombre de la famosa lista de Edward. Cada una de esas mujeres se había ganado las simpatías de Bella. No eran unas arrastradas, ni unas egoístas que solo buscaran su propio placer como pensó al principio. Solo eran unos seres patéticos que sufrían por sus errores pasados. Solo una de ellas le había desagradado. La había conocido unos días antes. Diana Russel, una celebre actriz que trabajaba en un teatro de Haymarket. Era muy bella, con una cintura de avispa, una lujuriosa cabellera y senos exuberantes. En cuanto se enteró del motivo de su visita se enfureció ¿cómo podían pensar que una diva como ella podía estropear su figura para traer al mundo una bastarda? Además no tenía tiempo para algo así. Diana Russel se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su arte y todo lo demás eran cosas sin importancia. Hablaba con una voz de contralto, con dramatismo y se acompañaba con unos gestos teatrales. Al final se había sentado en las rodillas de Edward, le había abrazado y besado.

En la boca.

Bella hubiera querido esconderse bajo tierra. Bajó la mirada pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como las manos de la actriz se deslizaban por debajo del chaleco de Edward. El beso duró un minuto de reloj antes de que Edward se decidiera a apartarla con gentileza. Bella se sintió mortificada.

— ¿Qué está haciendo usted sola a oscuras?

Lady Elizabeth estaba en el quicio de la puerta.

— ¡Milady! No la había oído llamar.

—No me extraña, estabas en la luna. ¡Betty! ¡Alice! Encended las velas y la chimenea. Deberíais haberlo hecho hace ya una hora.

—No es culpa de ellas —dijo Bella— Vinieron pero las despedí. Encender tantas velas para una sola persona es un derroche.

—Bobadas. Quiero admirar mi obra.

— ¿Su... obra? —dijo Bella sin entender de que hablaba.

Entonces les vio. Uno, dos, tres lacayos entraron en la habitación como si fueran los Reyes Magos. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una gran caja de cartón que depositó en la mesa.

—Pero que...

— ¡A mi también me gustaría saberlo! —gritó Wilhelmina desde la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Entró embutida en un camisón granate y con su petaca en la mano.

—Estaba descansando antes de la fiesta pero toda esta actividad me ha despertado —se quejó.

—Justo a tiempo para arreglarse —la contradijo lady Elizabeth con suavidad— Solo quedan dos horas antes de que lleguen los invitados. Afortunadamente mi modista ha enviado los vestidos de Bella.

— ¿Los vestidos? ¿Es que hay más de uno? —se extrañó Wilhelmina.

—Seguramente es un error —rectificó Bella— Yo solo encargué un vestido.

Como de costumbre lady Elizabeth ignoró sus protestas.

— ¡Me encanta abrir los paquetes!

El candelabro que los criados habían encendido antes brillaba y en la chimenea brillaba un alegre fuego. Lady Elizabeth cogió a Bella por el brazo y la llevó hacia los paquetes. Contenían verdaderas maravillas: vestidos, zapatos, sombreros, chales y ropa interior.

Bella se dejó caer en la silla del tocador llena de asombro.

—Se lo he repetido varias veces, este gasto esta por encima de mis posibilidades.

—Querida, no estropees esto —murmuró lady Elizabeth abrazándola— Durante años he sido negligente contigo, por favor, acepta este regalo.

—Pero ¿cómo? —susurró Bella mientras las doncellas sacaban del interminable montón de cajas unos vestidos y sombreros maravillosos. No puedo aceptar que Edward pague todo esto.

— ¿Edward? —Se alarmó Wilhelmina bebiendo un sorbo de su licor medicinal— Una joven no debe recibir unos regalos tan... íntimos de un hombre. ¡Y más si ese hombre es un libertino!

—Cuidado Wilhelmina, —gruñó la condesa— El libertino en cuestión es mi hijo.

La tía de Bella bajó la cabeza.

—Y además él no va a pagar nada de todo esto —continuó lady Elizabeth— Lo he pagado con mi propio dinero... La herencia de mi padre. Bella, te ruego que aceptes este regalo de tu madrina.

La seda y el satén brillaban en el fondo de las cajas y Bella las devoraba con los ojos. En cuanto a la ropa interior, ignoraba que pudieran existir tales maravillas. Tenía la boca seca solo con imaginar su caricia en la piel.

— ¿No ha cargado el importe en la cuenta de Edward? —Preguntó en voz baja— ¿Me lo jura?

—Si. Ya está. ¿Estas satisfecha?

Bella cogió las suaves manos de su madrina.

—Entonces le doy las gracias. Es usted un ángel.

Lady Elizabeth sonrió.

—Un ángel cuya memoria deja mucho que desear ya que olvidé durante mucho tiempo a la hija de mi querida Renne. Levántate, tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarte.

Se puso detrás de su ahijada y sus ágiles dedos empezaron a desabrochar los botones del informe vestido negro. Bella saltó asustada.

— ¡No! ¡No pienso ir al baile!

— ¿Por qué? Tan solo dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

—No pertenezco a su mundo.

— ¡Tonterías! La sangre que corre por tus venas es tan azul como la de cualquier miembro de la nobleza.

—No sé bailar.

—Eso no es algo grave querida —intervino Wilhelmina— Me harás compañía, nos sentaremos apartadas y veremos como bailan los demás. Señor, mis nervios son demasiado frágiles para soportar durante mucho tiempo el ruido de la música. Subiremos pronto a acostarnos.

—Pero los nervios de Bella son más resistentes —declaró la condesa desabrochando el corpiño negro—Además bailar es la cosa más fácil del mundo, solo hay que dejarse llevar por el caballero.

—No tengo facilidad para conversar.

—Entonces no digas nada. Los hombres solo hablan de si mismos, y adoran a las mujeres que les escuchan.

—La gente va a murmurar —lloriqueó Wilhelmina— A su edad no se puede flirtear.

— ¡Vamos a ver! —Cortó lady Elizabeth— Murmuraran más si una encantadora joven se queda sentada con su anciana tía.

—Bueno... yo no...

—Lo sé, lo sé, usted no querría por nada del mundo que murmuraran sobre su sobrina.

Lady Elizabeth empujó suavemente a Wilhelmina hasta la puerta.

—Vaya a vestirse ahora, gracias por sus buenos consejos, pero no me gustaría aprovecharme de su tiempo.

Una vez libre de su cargante invitada, lady Elizabeth levantó los ojos al cielo.

— ¡Señor, líbranos de las solteronas! Si alguna vez me vuelvo tan pesada insúltame, pégame, haz lo que sea para devolverme la razón.

Bella estalló en carcajadas.

—Puede que la tía Willy tenga razón, uno no puede fingir ser lo que no es.

— ¡No quiero oír eso! Una sala de baile es el campo de batalla de las mujeres, hermosa niña. Es ahí donde hay que desplegar toda la astucia y la estrategia necesarias para conquistar al hombre que se ama. ¡En guardia! ¡Presenten armas!

Lady Elizabeth dio unas palmadas y las doncellas se llevaron las cajas vacías. Una de ellas fue a buscar a Esme. La condesa ayudó a Bella a desembarazarse de sus viejas ropas.

No más sarga negra, no más faldas ajadas. Lady Elizabeth ordenó a su ahijada que se fuera tras el biombo para ponerse su nueva ropa interior de batista blanca, fina como la seda, la camisola se deslizó por sus caderas vaporosamente y tuvo la sensación de verse envuelta en una nube.

—Ya está. Estoy lista para ponerme el vestido.

—Todavía no pequeña. Ven aquí.

Bella salió de detrás del biombo molesta, el espejo le devolvió su propio reflejo, la camisola moldeaba su cuerpo como una segunda piel brillante. El escote revelaba sus pechos que aunque pequeños eran redondos y bien situados. El ligero tejido dejaba entrever su cintura y sus caderas. En la parte baja del vientre se veía una sombra, en el lugar donde las mujeres honestas no se miraban jamás.

Sin notar nada, lady Elizabeth la hizo sentarse delante del espejo, equipada con un bote de cristal azul y una borla, empezó a empolvar a conciencia el cuello, la nuca y los hombros de Bella. En ese momento entró Esme con su blanca cofia empuñando un peine y un cepillo de pelo.

— ¿Marianne está dormida? —preguntó Bella.

—Si —respondió la italiana— Como un Ángelo.

Bella se levantó.

—Voy a subir un momento. A veces se despierta en mitad de la noche y...

La condesa la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—Esta noche cuidará de ella la niñera, tú eres libre para divertirte por una vez y disfrutar del talento de Esme.

Empezaron a trabajar, parecían un ballet dirigido por el más meticuloso de los coreógrafos. Lady Elizabeth puso sombra de ojos encima de los ojos chocolates de Bella y luego puso colorete en sus mejillas. Le espesó las pestañas con máscara de ojos y le endulzó los labios con una crema rosa brillante. Entretanto Esme se ocupaba de su pelo. Cepillo, peine, horquillas y los hierros de rizar se movían en todas direcciones.

Aprisionada por las ballenas del corsé, Bella ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar, sus dos expertas doncellas le pasaron por fin el vestido por encima de la cabeza. Cuando se miró en el espejo se quedó boquiabierta. No tenía nada que envidiar a la mujer más hermosa del reino.

—Acaba de nacer una beldad —exclamó la condesa.

La imagen que devolvía el espejo, con un halo de la luz dorada de las velas, solo tenía un remoto parecido con la antigua Bella. Esta miro maravillada a la criatura de ensueño que, desde el espejo le devolvía su sonrisa extasiada. Unos rizos negros con reflejos de cobre rodeaban su rostro que se había suavizado como por arte de magia. Era alta, delgada, tenía un cuello de cisne y unos bonitos hombros blancos realzados por el color verde esmeralda de la tela que caía sobre la falda verde pálido del vestido.

Bella se miró cada vez más fascinada por su nuevo aspecto, se olvidó de que no podía respirar y de que su belleza se debía al engaño. Notaba como subía en su interior una extraña excitación, se preguntó si estaba soñando ya que si eso era un sueño no quería despertar nunca.

—Tienes una cintura perfecta —la alabó lady Elizabeth— Y tus largas piernas van a hacer de ti una bailarina sin igual.

Bella miró sus zapatos de satén verde bordados con hilo de oro.

—Carezco de gracia...Le pisare los dedos de los pies a mi pareja.

—Querida niña, la imagen que uno tiene de si mismo es la que ven los demás. Convéncete de que eres elegante y graciosa y así es como te verán los demás.

—Haré todo lo que pueda.

Bella depositó un beso en la mejilla de su benefactora.

—Gracias, gracias por todo.

Lady Elizabeth puso entre las manos de su protegida un abanico de plumas.

—Ahora escúchame. Eres inteligente pero careces de malicia. Si te interesa algún hombre no bailes con él de inmediato. Hazle languidecer. Haz que te desee.

¡Edward! ¿Sería posible que él la deseara?

Bella reprimió un estremecimiento.

— ¡Bueno! No sé nada de los sutiles juegos de la seducción.

—Fíate de tu instinto. Si todo va bien al final de la noche te pedirá un beso.

— ¿Un… beso? —barbotó Bella— ¿Se supone que tengo que acceder?

—Eso, tesoro, dependerá de tu propio deseo.

Con estas palabras lady Elizabeth se fue seguida por Esme.

Bella avanzó hacia el espejo acompañada por el suave roce de la seda y la exquisita fragancia que se desprendía de ella. Se miró de nuevo durante un rato, tenía el extraño sentimiento de que por primera vez era ella misma, de que durante veintiséis años había sido otra persona, esta noche, como por arte de magia, se sentía hermosa, tan hermosa como todas esas mujeres a las que Edward admiraba.

Se le escapó una carcajada, se sentía fuerte, como si nada pudiera resistírsele. Fuerte, feliz y alegre. ¡Libre por fin!

Dentro de poco una procesión de carruajes subiría por el paseo, los invitados se reunirían en los salones, Edward la invitaría a bailar...

De pronto se le borró la sonrisa. ¡Tanya! ¡Su promesa! Tiró la nota a la chimenea y la vio desparecer entre las llamas. Creyó volver a ver la frase escrita con la fina letra de Tanya.

A media noche, llévele fuera...


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**AVISO: Me han comentado que esta misma historia ya esta adaptada pero con otros personajes, lo aviso ya que al ser así no es plagio. Espero que os guste y sigáis **_

**Capítulo 9**

Edward y su madre esperaban en el iluminado vestíbulo para recibir a los invitados retrasados. Lady Elizabeth se había superado a si misma con una decoración de lirios, fuentes y estatuas de dioses paganos recreando el ambiente de un templo griego.

— ¿Cuánto me ha costado esta cosa? —la provocó Edward en voz baja.

Se la veía espléndida con su vestido de seda blanca adornado con bordados dorados, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo con su abanico de marfil.

—Basta de preguntas, sé amable y acompáñame arriba, Kellisham me esta esperando para abrir el baile.

—Desengáñate madre, tu prometido debe estar inmerso en su única pasión: la política. Debe estar encerrado en la biblioteca disfrutando con sus viejos amigos.

La radiante sonrisa de la condesa despertó el resentimiento que Edward creía desaparecido para siempre.

—Exactamente querido. Esta noche no.

—Todavía estas a tiempo para cambiar de opinión —soltó sin poder contenerse— Tu duque es demasiado viejo. Nunca podrá satisfacer tu preferencia por la carne tierna.

Lady Elizabeth se sobresaltó.

—Edward por favor, ahórrame tus observaciones crueles y fuera de lugar.

La tristeza velaba sus ojos, una pena que Edward prefirió ignorar. Nunca le había perdonado su relación con John Emmet, su mejor amigo. Había ocurrido un año antes. Absorbido por los problemas de su divorcio, Edward no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Su madre y su mejor amigo le habían traicionado.

Dejó que la ira explotara, Emmet era su mejor amigo, su compañero de juergas y además lady Elizabeth podía ser su madre. Era una vergüenza. En un acceso de rabia Edward había golpeado a Emmet quien encajó los golpes sin devolverlos.

Un mes después la muerte le encontró en el campo de batalla. El capitán Emmet se contaba entre las victimas de la terrible batalla de Waterloo donde estaba al mando de la caballería.

Edward sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese doloroso recuerdo. Lady Elizabeth le observaba.

—Te pido perdón madre.

— ¿Por qué desapruebas todo lo que hago?

—A fin de cuentas mi aprobación no tiene importancia después de todo, nunca la has pedido.

—Fue mi primera aventura desde que murió tu padre hace nueve años.

—Eso no disculpa tu comportamiento.

—Los dos éramos adultos y estábamos de acuerdo ¿Tan difícil era entenderlo?

¿Difícil? No solo impensable.

Llegaron a la entrada del abarrotado salón de baile.

—Ahí esta Kellinsham —dijo Edward con frialdad— Supongo que no sabe nada de tu aventura con Emmet.

Un escalofrió recorrió a lady Elizabeth y se volvió hacia su hijo.

—No se lo digas jamás, te lo suplico.

El duque de Kellisham les había visto y una sonrisa iluminaba sus aristocráticos rasgos. Edward estuvo tentado por un momento a desvelarle la verdad aunque solo fuera por pura maldad.

—No temas madre —respondió sin embargo— Tu secreto está en buenas manos.

Lady Elizabeth se acercó a su prometido aliviada.

—Vuestra Gracia, esta noche está magnifico.

—No tanto como tu querida.

Se acercó la mano de su futura esposa a los labios.

—Perdónenos Cullen, los músicos están esperando.

Lady Elizabeth le guiño un ojo a su hijo.

—Encuentra pronto una acompañante, entre nosotros tenemos una joya que todavía no has descubierto, es la dama de verde de ahí.

Edward siguió a su madre con la mirada mientras ella se abría camino entre la gente cogida del brazo de Kellisham. La sala burbujeaba con las conversaciones y las risas de los invitados. Damas y caballeros se congregaban en torno al gran buffet mientras esperaban el primer baile. Los espejos reflejaban la luz de los candelabros y el brillo de las joyas de las damas. Mientras esperaba a que la orquesta empezara con la cuadrilla, Edward saludó a algunos conocidos.

De repente la vio.

Maravillosa, alta, esbelta, vestida con un traje de seda esmeralda, estaba rodeada por una corte de admirados dandys.

Al principio no la reconoció, ella estaba de pie delante de una de las puertas acristaladas que daban al jardín, sus rizos castaños acariciaban sus hombros de alabastro. Admiró la curva de su cuello, sus senos pequeños y redondos, su delgada cintura. La miró a la cara que estaba medio escondida tras un abanico de plumas y le pareció que su cara le resultaba familiar.

Atravesó la multitud y a medida que se acercaba a ella le pareció que ya la conocía. Su rostro tenía unos rasgos menos suaves de lo que estaba de moda y la forma de inclinar la cabeza... Cada vez estaba más seguro de que la conocía. Una breve mirada a su dedo anular donde no brillaba ningún anillo le desconcertó más todavía. Habitualmente sus "amigas" estaban casadas.

Decidido a resolver el misterio, se acercó más.

Ella estaba escuchando educadamente a Keeble quien estaba acompañado por el inevitable Duxbury que la devoraba con los ojos. El vizconde estaba diciendo sus tonterías de costumbre.

—Un harén en el campo ¿se da usted cuenta? Nos lo confesó el mismo. ¿No es cierto Duxbury?

El honorable James Duxbury asintió.

—Es cierto. ¡Ese es nuestro Edward! Lejos de mi hablar mal de él pero de todos modos...es un gran mujeriego.

—A lord Cullen le gustaría participar en esta conversación —dijo la dama de verde— Le encanta que se hable de él.

Como un solo hombre los dos petimetres se volvieron hacia Edward que no se dignó mirarles. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en la mujer.

Ella le dirigió una mirada perspicaz.

Dos ojos chocolates con reflejos azulados.

¡Los ojos de Bella!

¿Dónde estaba el austero moño, el cuello alto de la ropa, el horrible vestido negro? Se había producido un milagro. Alguna hada con su varita mágica había cambiado a Cenicienta por una princesa. El corazón de Edward empezó a latir con fuerza. Con la luz suave de las velas la boca de Bella, de un rosa irreal, parecía estar hecha para ser besada. Sus sedosos cabellos y su cremosa piel parecían estar pidiendo que los acariciaran. Un medallón de oro se movía entre sus pechos que parecían tan suaves que Edward tuvo ganas de enterrar su rostro entre ellos. Notó horrorizado el aguijón del deseo que surgía de lo más profundo de si mismo.

Avanzó hacia el trío con una sonrisa mundana.

—Keeble, Duxbury ¿cómo están?

— ¡Hola Edward! Esta jovencita es muy divertida aunque solo sea por su inocencia —se rió Keeble acariciando con su mano cubierta de anillos de diamantes su chaqueta de brocado— Una verdadera rareza ¿no es cierto Duxbury?

—Es perfecta —contestó Duxbury sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

Edward detestó sus bromas. Esos dos imbéciles se estaban burlando de alguien que tenía un corazón puro. Se giró para no romperles la cara a golpes y se dirigió a Bella.

—Parece que es usted quien tiene un harén —dijo sonriendo.

Esperaba que ella le contestara con una de sus respuestas ácidas pero ella desplegó el abanico con el arte de una consumada coqueta. Por primera vez notó la profundidad de su mirada y le invadió la imperiosa necesidad de descubrir todos sus secretos.

Eso era una ridiculez, Bella no tenía secretos. Bajo la atención de lady Elizabeth, se había metamorfoseado en una maravillosa criatura y eso era todo.

—Los músicos están afinando sus instrumentos —dijo Keeble— Me prometió usted el primer baile señorita, no lo olvide.

—Yo soy el anfitrión, por lo tanto reclamo ese derecho —contestó Edward

Con una suave sonrisa, Bella puso la mano sobre el brazo de Keeble.

—Lo siento Edward. Estoy comprometida hasta medianoche ¿Quiere que le apunte en mi carné de baile? Mientras tanto seguro que encuentra una acompañante que le guste.

Los dos dandys rieron a la vez que Edward enseñaba su dentadura en una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como fingida. Miro a Bella y a Keeble alejarse hacia la pista de baile. Ella delgada y orgullosa, él bajo, rechoncho y pegado a sus talones. El vicio y la virtud, pensó con despecho.

La orquesta empezó la cuadrilla. El duque de Kellisham y lady Elizabeth empezaron a bailar y luego se les unieron el resto de los bailarines. Edward no se movió, no podía dejar de mirar a Bella. Decididamente las sorpresas no dejaban de producirse, ella era hermosa y a él le gustaba. Incluso le gustaba demasiado. Esa revelación le atravesó como un puñal. Hasta entonces no se había interesado en las vírgenes y mucho menos en las solteronas. Prefería que sus mujeres fueran experimentadas, y he aquí que de pronto le quemaba el deseo de conquistar a Bella.

—Edward querido, te he buscado por todas partes.

Una rubia se dirigía hacia él.

En una fracción de segundo la recordó: la borrachera en su casa de campo, su acoplamiento, Bella entrando como una furia en su habitación.

— ¡Ah! Claudine..

— ¡Claudia! No me digas que has olvidado nuestra noche de amor, no te creería.

— ¿Cómo podría haberme olvidado? Eres inolvidable.

— ¿Entonces porque no te pusiste en contacto conmigo, niño malo?

— ¿Perdón?

Buscó con la mirada a Bella y a Keeble entre la gente que bailaba.

—Me prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver. Sigo esperando tu invitación.

Se apretó contra Edward.

—Tengo mucho frío cuando estoy sola en mi cama —murmuró.

Los avances de ella le dejaban frío, ignoraba por que razón la sensualidad de Claudia no tenía ya efecto en sus sentidos. Posiblemente porque tenía una nueva responsabilidad que al principio le pareció absurda: proteger la virtud de Bella. Y el mejor modo de hacerlo era meterse en la pista de baile. Cogió a Claudia por la cintura.

—Perdóname por haber sido tan negligente ¿Quieres bailar?

Evidentemente no ha tardado mucho en encontrar una pareja —se dijo Bella.

Una rubia cuyo rostro de muñeca no le era totalmente desconocido. ¡Ah si! Ya lo recordaba, era la mujer que estaba en la cama de Edward cuando entró en su habitación para hablarle de Marianne.

Las mejillas de Bella se cubrieron de rubor.

—Querida mía, querida mía —estaba diciendo Keeble continuando con un monólogo del cual ella se había perdido el principio.

—Perdone mi distracción, estaba concentrada en los pasos del baile.

—Le estaba diciendo lo bien que baila, tan ligera, tan graciosa. Es usted un ángel querida.

—De todas maneras tenga cuidado con los dedos de sus pies.

Keeble soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

—Seductora y divertida. Nunca le perdonaré a Edward por haberla mantenida escondida.

— ¿Escondida? Esta usted equivocado. Yo no formo parte de su harén.

—No quería ofenderla pero me preguntaba como se habían conocido.

—Somos vecinos. Nuestras madres eran amigas, eso es todo.

Una mueca de decepción torció los gordos labios del dandy.

— ¿Eso es todo? —repitió— ¡Y yo que esperaba que usted me contara las orgías que él organiza en el campo! ¿Nunca la invitó?

—Ni una sola vez.

—Pero al menos conocería usted a su exmujer, lady Tanya, que, entre nosotros ya no tiene nada de dama.

Por suerte, el siguiente paso del baile les separó librando a Bella de responder. La curiosidad malsana de esa lengua viperina le recordó bruscamente su misión: atraer a Edward hasta el jardín.

Edward estaba conversando con la rubia, parecía estar de excelente humor y se reía a carcajadas. Levantó los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. La sonrisa de Edward se borró como si la transformación de Bella le molestara.

El corazón de la joven se encogió, había cedido a las exigencias de lady Elizabeth con el único objetivo de gustarle a ese hombre. Cuando Edward la descubrió se había sentido tranquilizada, la había mirado asombrado, por un instante la miró de la misma forma que miraba a las demás mujeres, y al momento siguiente pareció perder el interés en ella.

Keeble se inclinó ante Bella, el baile había terminado, le besó la mano apretando sus gruesos labios con más fuerza de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—Ha sido un gran honor bailar con usted Bella ¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre?

Ella libero su mano de la de el.

—Si lo desea...

—Me parece que la conozco desde siempre. ¿Quiere dar un paseo conmigo por el jardín?

Su expresión lasciva le puso a Bella la piel de gallina.

—Me gustaría pero estoy viendo que su amigo Duxbury se esta acercando y le he prometido el siguiente baile, lo siento.

El segundo baile no tuvo nada que envidiar al primero, al tiempo que se movía, Duxbury miraba sin ninguna vergüenza el escote de la joven y en sus ojos brillaban de lujuria. Bella le piso deliberadamente el pie sin conseguir colmar su ardor, él también pidió dar un "pequeño paseo". Ella se negó. Pensó que todos los hombres eran unos degenerados, inquieta por el futuro de la pobre Marianne.

Su preocupación se apaciguó con los siguientes bailes. Al rigodón le siguió la vuelta y luego una danza escocesa. Bella se sentía como en un remolino, parecía que todos y cada uno de los hombres quisieran probar suerte con ella, la mayor parte se comportaron con más cortesía que Duxbury y Keeble. Por primera vez en su vida la "solterona" fue consciente de su poder de seducción con los hombres, estos la encontraban hermosa, encantadora e inteligente.

Edward por su parte la ignoraba olímpicamente, estaba rodeado por sus admiradoras y las hacía reír a carcajadas. Bella decidió no prestarle ninguna atención. Al día siguiente volvería a ser una solterona como la tía Wilhelmina que parloteaba en un rincón mientras se daba un atracón de dulces, pero esta noche era hermosa, y deseable. Y tenía intención de disfrutarlo.

El reloj de péndulo marcaba las horas mientras la fiesta llegaba a su apogeo, el champán corría como un río y Bella bebió algunas copas de esa bebida mágica que inmediatamente la mareó. Estaba bebiendo otro trago cuando alguien le quitó la copa de la mano. Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ha bebido demasiado.

—Devuélvame mi copa.

—No.

Dejó la bebida en la bandeja de un lacayo que pasaba en ese momento.

—Si continua bebiendo va a empezar a tambalearse como una fulana. ¿No le da vergüenza comportarse de este modo?

Bella bufó.

— ¿Y quien es usted para decirme algo así? Si va a darme lecciones de moral prefiero encontrar a alguien más alegre. No me será difícil.

La cabeza le daba vueltas pero se esforzó por que no se notara.

—Me prometió un baile.

Un vago recuerdo se abrió paso en la brumosa mente de Bella. El baile formaba parte de su plan para llevarle al jardín donde le esperaba Tanya. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi media noche. La hora en la que la hermosa princesa se convierte de nuevo en Cenicienta.

—Dicen que así se termina el cuento —dijo ella aturdida.

Hermosa, la había llamado hermosa.

—Y usted no lo cree —dijo Edward dándole unos golpecitos en la mano— Evidentemente es usted pragmática, Bella. No es el tipo de mujer que pierda la cabeza o que pida cumplidos.

De modo que la seguía considerando como una solterona amargada y cargante. Le miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—La música ha vuelto a empezar —declaró ella— ¿Vamos a la pista?

—No sin que antes me haya dado algunas explicaciones.

—No tengo porque darle explicaciones.

—Ha coqueteado mucho esta noche, pero todos esos hombres no saben quien es usted realmente. Ignoran que esta interpretando una comedia siguiendo sin duda las ordenes de mi madre.

— ¿Si? ¿Y si no fuera una comedia? ¿Y si fuera así como soy realmente? ¿Y si la mariposa hubiera salido por fin de su crisálida?

Ella dio una vuelta sintiendo con deleite como la seda acariciaba su piel, luego le miró de reojo ¿La encontraba él deseable? ¿Por qué apretaba la mandíbula?

—Bella, ya basta. No esta siendo usted misma.

—Mis admiradores, por el contrario creen que soy autentica. Ahora venga si no quiere perderse el baile.

Avanzó hacia la pista rogándole que la siguiera. ¡Mientras no la dejara plantada! Se moriría de vergüenza. Afortunadamente la siguió. Los violines hicieron sonar los primeros acordes. ¡Un vals! Bella empezó a retroceder, las reglas marcaban que ese baile lo bailaran los novios o las parejas casadas.

—Me parece que vamos a tener que esperar —murmuró decepcionada.

De modo que no bailarían juntos, era el momento de llevar a lord Cullen fuera donde le dejaría en manos de otra mujer. Bajó la cabeza, una lágrima brillaba en sus pestañas y la secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

—Al diablo esas reglas estúpidas—dijo Edward—Somos adultos. Es más, tenemos la misma edad y tiene el derecho de bailar cuando le apetezca.

—Pero lady Elizabeth dijo que...

—Hay que vivir peligrosamente.

La tomó de la mano y luego la cogió por la cintura, empezaron a dar vueltas entre las demás parejas. Sorprendida, se dejó llevar en ese torbellino que le despertaba todos los sentidos. Se dejaba llevar, y en los brazos de Edward se sentía tan ligera como una pluma. Igual que en sus sueños.

Las miradas de desaprobación seguían sus movimientos, su madrina le dirigió una amable sonrisa mientras que el duque de Kellisham fruncía el ceño. Una extraña exaltación invadió a Bella. Estaba bailando en una nube con el libertino más notorio de todo Londres, pero el escándalo no la asustaba, le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás. Solo le importaba Edward.

— ¿Se esta divirtiendo Bells? —preguntó él.

Ella se rió echando atrás la cabeza.

— ¡Mucho!

—La gente esta murmurando.

—Dejémosles que lo hagan.

—Mmmm —dijo él mirando con deseo la sensual forma de su boca— Esta noche esta corriendo muchos riesgos. Tenga cuidado no vaya a ser que uno de esos dandys se encapriche de usted porque intentara atraparla en sus redes.

—Soy un pez difícil de atrapar, solo morderé el anzuelo que he escogido.

— ¿Y cual ha elegido Bella?

Tu, estuvo a punto de responder ella. Se contuvo a tiempo recordando los sabios consejos de lady Elizabeth: "Rodéate de misterio"

—Adoro la luz de la luna en el lago, la sensación de la seda en mi piel, los...

—No sabe lo que está diciendo. ¿Quiere hacerme creer que de la noche a la mañana se ha convertido en una mujer frívola?

Imitando a las amantes de Edward sonrió provocadora.

— ¿Por qué no? Puede que haya descubierto mi feminidad.

—Bobadas. La conozco, solo es una beata, prefiere leer libros llenos de polvo antes que asistir a los bailes para conseguir un marido.

—He cambiado de idea.

—En ese caso no olvide lo más importante. No tiene dote. Cuando esos buitres lo sepan, levantaran el vuelo a la busca de una presa más lucrativa.

A ella le daba completamente igual, no pensaba casarse, el único hombre que le importaba estaba bailando con ella y notaba su poderoso brazo alrededor de su cintura, su mano posada en la de ella...Bella cerró los ojos. Los tres tiempos del vals ejercían sobre sus nervios el efecto de un elixir mágico. La felicidad estaba al alcance de su mano...No tuvo tiempo de seguir con ese dulce sueño...el baile terminó.

Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, miro extrañada alrededor suyo, estaban en el balcón cerca de la balaustrada de piedra. La luna ponía reflejos de plata en la oscura cabellera de Edward y las sombras de la noche ocultaban su rostro.

—Bells ¿Cómo se encuentra? Por un momento me ha parecido que se iba a desmayar.

Ella abrió la boca pero solo consiguió emitir un suspiro. La cabeza le daba vueltas, él estaba pegado a ella y ella experimentaba una sensación muy extraña. Seguramente era culpa del champán, pensó, las burbujas doradas. Se apoyó en Edward y él la cogió por los hombros.

— ¿Un desvanecimiento? —preguntó él— Debería sentarse.

—Mmmm —balbuceó ella.

Su pecho estaba aplastado contra el musculoso torso de él, sus piernas parecían de algodón y sentía unas ganas terribles de besar a ese hombre.

¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

— ¿Bella?

Él le acarició la mejilla. ¿Se estaría dando cuenta por fin de que ella era una mujer? Bella se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, esperando un beso que no llegó. En algún lugar sonó un reloj, con cada golpe la magia desaparecía, se abría paso la realidad. Con la duodécima campanada se convirtieron en un hombre y una mujer que acababan de bailar un vals y que conversaban amistosamente.

Bella retrocedió

¡Medianoche!

La hora en la que Cenicienta abandonaba a su príncipe.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**AVISO: Me han comentado que esta misma historia ya esta adaptada pero con otros personajes, lo aviso ya que al ser así no es plagio. Espero que os guste y sigáis **_

**Capítulo 10**

Edward aspiró profundamente el aire fresco, todavía podía sentir el calor de Bella junto a él, un calor que le quemaba. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Para él Bella siempre había sido el arquetipo de la solterona amargada, desearla era una locura, quizá ella se hubiera lanzado a su cuello pero era evidente que el único culpable era él champán. Por esa razón la había arrastrado hasta el jardín, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que estaba borracha.

Nunca se hubiera atrevido a aprovecharse de la situación, sin embargo, si ella no se hubiera apartado, estaba seguro de que la habría besado. Un deseo tan repentino como inesperado le asaltó en el mismo instante en que ella se apoyó en él. Todavía ahora la deseaba con desesperación.

No le había hecho el amor a ninguna mujer desde el día que Bella irrumpió en su habitación en Wessex. Esta noche ella no tenía nada en común con ese espantapájaros que menos de una semana antes le había echado a perder el día. Ahora era una diosa que paseaba cogida de su brazo. Miró la fascinante blancura de sus hombros bajo la luz de la luna. Su vestido revelaba un cuerpo delgado, atractivo y ágil que no se podía adivinar bajo sus habituales ropas informes. Estaba apoyada con los codos en la balaustrada admirando el jardín y su menuda cintura hacía más evidente la forma redondeada de sus nalgas.

— ¡No se incline tanto! —le gritó llevándola hacia atrás lo cual le permitió tocar su cuerpo— ¡Se va a caer!

Ella se colgó de él titubeando.

—La loca se sujetaba a la barandilla —le dijo— Y ahora me sujeto a usted.

Era una sensación maravillosa abrazar a una mujer tan alta.

—Volvamos Bella.

—Todavía no. Tengo calor y me duele la cabeza. ¿Le gustaría dar una vuelta por el jardín?

Edward suspiró.

—De acuerdo —asintió temeroso de que ella hiciera el ridículo si volvía al baile en ese estado.

La cogió por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar los escalones. Había linternas iluminando los arbustos y otras parejas también estaban paseando mientras a lo lejos se oía la música.

Procurando evitar cualquier contacto con su compañera, buscó desesperadamente alguna distracción. Posó la mirada sobre el medallón que ella llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

—Es bonito.

—Es lo más bonito que tengo. Pertenecía a mi madre. Siempre lo llevo.

Disimulado entre sus camisas abotonadas hasta el cuello, pensó él. Si saber porque se encontró deseando que en ese momento ella volviera a llevar uno de sus vestidos informes que llevaba siempre.

— ¿Quiere sentarse? —preguntó señalando un banco de piedra.

—Prefiero andar, cuando estoy en el campo ando durante horas.

—Como quiera, pero no debemos estar ausentes mucho tiempo sino empezaran a murmurar.

—Me da completamente igual lo que piensen los demás.

—Las mujeres solo poseen su reputación, si la pierden no les queda nada.

—Mientras que los hombres continúan pecando tranquilamente con total impunidad.

Él sonrió. Por fin podía reconocer a su antigua Bella en esa ácida respuesta.

— ¡Exactamente! —respondió contento por haber recobrado a la Bells de su infancia— Por ejemplo si se pasea por estos paseos oscuros con gente como Keeble o Duxbury...

— ¡Y por supuesto, con usted no corro riesgos! La idea de aprovecharse de mi posición de débil mujer ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no—se apresuró él a responder.

—De verdad Edward, no carece usted completamente de dignidad —decretó ella.

— ¿Qué estoy oyendo? ¿Un cumplido?

—Si. Incluso creo que incluso tiene buenos sentimientos. ¿Se acuerda cuando hizo compañía durante horas a Yarborough, su viejo guardabosques? ¡Eso fue muy amable por su parte!

—Solo cumplí con mi obligación. Un furtivo le había disparado.

—Yarborough solo era un criado, hubiera podido usted dejarlo al cuidado de otra persona.

Asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza antes de continuar:

—Es usted un hombre generoso le guste o no. ¿Por qué sino estaría usted aquí perdiendo su tiempo conmigo en vez de divertirse con una de sus amigas?

—La amabilidad no tiene nada que ver. Ha bebido usted como un soldado, solo pretendo evitarle hacer el ridículo.

—Eso demuestra su bondad, estoy segura de que no se negaría a ayudar a una mujer desgraciada.

Él entrecerró los ojos intentando averiguar lo que quería decir con eso.

—Bella vaya directa al grano. ¿Necesita dinero? Solo tiene que decirlo y me sentiré muy feliz de ayudarla.

—Solo quería que se diera cuanta de que tiene un alma caritativa.

Estaban precisamente en el lugar donde la semana pasada habían estado jugando con Marianne. Obligó a Bella a sentarse en un banco con suspicacia.

—Esta refiriéndose al bebé ¿no es así? Es otro de sus intentos para obligarme a reconocerla.

—No lo ha entendido —resopló ella.

Los demás paseantes estaban volviendo a la casa para la cena. Pronto Edward tendría que interrumpir el paseo pero no lo iba a hacer sin antes descubrir a que estaba jugando Bella.

—Al contrario, lo he entendido muy bien —replicó apretando las manos de Bella entre las suyas—Su devoción por Marianne es admirable. Sin embargo ya le he prometido que asumiría mis responsabilidades, con la condición, naturalmente, de que sea realmente hija mía.

Se calló, sorprendido al descubrir la ternura que la niña despertaba en él. Su disipada existencia empezaba a aburrirle, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener hijos y una esposa que le amara, pero una felicidad así solo era una fantasía, en la vida real las mujeres eran frívolas igual que su madre, infieles como Tanya, caprichosas, manipuladoras e interesadas y exprimían a los hombres como si fueran limones.

—Usted es el padre de Marianne —afirmó Bella— Seguro que tendremos la prueba cuando vayamos a ver a lady Greeley.

—Puede ser.

¡Dios nos libre!, pensó él, Serena Badrick, vizcondesa de Greeley, que en un tiempo fue una gran belleza, era una amante experimentada. Sus amantes le habían puesto el sobrenombre de "La Tigresa" y formaba parte de los que Edward llamaba "sus errores". Serena era muy posesiva, defecto que Edward aborrecía. Su idilio, corto pero intenso, estuvo a punto de acabar en un derramamiento de sangre. Los dos amantes se pelearon y Edward se sentía afortunado de haber conservado intactos sus genitales.

—Es extraño que todavía no haya aparecido por la ciudad —dijo pensativo— Si tarda en hacerlo iré a verla a Hampshire.

—Iremos —rectificó Bella.

El sonido de los violines hacia vibrar el aire nocturno. Edward se enderezó.

—Volvamos dentro. Mi madre no tardará en anunciar su compromiso.

— ¡Oh no, todavía no! —murmuró Bella—Me siento débil. Por favor esperemos un momento, no puedo enfrentarme a la gente con este mareo.

Parecía completamente desesperada. Edward la miró más detenidamente.

—Dígame al menos que no va a vomitar como aquel día en el lago ¿se acuerda?

— ¿Qué lago?

—En Wessex, remó hasta la isla para comprobar si yo estaba allí con una mujer.

— ¡Ah, si ya me acuerdo! Se trataba de Harriet Hubert.

— ¡Que memoria!

En esa época él tenía quince años y se disponía a iniciar a la hija del carnicero en las delicias del amor cuando Bella surgió como un ángel vengador para castigar el pecado. La pobre Harriet había salido corriendo mientras gritaba. En cuanto a Edward, no tuvo más remedio que volver a casa con Bella. Se pelearon como dos carreteros. Entretanto estalló una tormenta, mareada por las olas del lago, Bella se había asomado por la borda y había vomitado la cena.

— ¿Se encuentra mal? —se preocupó Edward.

—No me encuentro del todo bien.

—Pronto se sentirá mejor.

Se volvió a sentar en el banco. Bella se puso la mano en la frente como si fuera a desmayarse, él le cogió las manos para reconfortarla y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward sin pensar. Él sintió los rizos sedosos acariciándole la barbilla, eran amigos desde niños, era normal que él se preocupara por ella

— ¿Le pasa a menudo? —preguntó ella.

— ¿El que?

—Mirar la luna con una mujer entre sus brazos. Para mi es la primera vez.

Una sonrisa brilló en los labios de Edward. ¡Querida Bells, siempre tan franca!

— ¿Cómo? —la provocó— ¿Nunca ha besado a un chico?

—Nunca. Crecimos en el mismo pueblo a años luz uno del otro.

Su tono soñador conmovió a Edward.

—Se evitó un montón de problemas Bella. Créame, es mejor que haya conservado la inocencia.

— ¿Usted cree?—dijo ella bajando sus largas pestañas—Hay algo que nunca le he dicho Edward, cuando besaba a todas esas mujeres...

—Alto, ya conozco el resto. Usted era la voz de mi conciencia, quería salvarme de la condenación eterna.

—En absoluto —susurró ella— Estaba celosa...

Hizo una profunda inspiración.

—Yo también quería que me besaran —continuó— Saber lo que se sentía al ser acariciada y amada...

—Bella...

—Y ahora que soy adulta me sigo haciendo las mismas preguntas. Nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo la misma. Me gustaría saber.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro encantadoramente ingenuo. De modo que Bella sabía lo que era el deseo insatisfecho, se dijo. Había escondido su naturaleza apasionada bajo sus harapos durante años, del mismo modo que él se escondía detrás de su fachada de seductor. En el fondo eran parecidos.

Con una diferencia de todas formas. Bella acababa de abrirle su corazón. En ese momento estaba sentada muy recta con la cabeza agachada.

—Perdóneme —murmuró— No se que me ha ocurrido para decirle todas esas tonterías.

Él la cogió por la barbilla obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

—No debe avergonzarse de sus sentimientos, son perfectamente normales.

—Por favor olvide lo que le he dicho. Demos un paseo antes de volver a entrar.

—No Bella, su educación ha sido descuidada y voy a remediarlo de inmediato.

Se inclinó y su boca rozó la de Bella.

Los labios de ella eran suaves, infinitamente más suaves de lo que él había imaginado. Ella se tensó entre sus brazos y puso las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de él para rechazarle. ¡Querida Bells! Apenas la había tocado y ya estaba a la defensiva. Divertido, acentuó la presión sobre su boca, sus dedos acariciaron los sedosos rizos, ella entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un pequeño gemido y sus brazos se anudaron en el cuello de Edward.

Un deseo fulgurante le atravesó, él solo había querido besarla y ahora se consumía por poseerla. Su beso tenía el sabor del champán, en la mirada extraviada de ella brillaba la luz de la pasión. Esta criatura de fuego no podía ser Bella. Su Bella.

Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron ella emitió un pequeño grito maravillado. Su ingenuidad y su torpeza atizaron el ardor de Edward. Abandonó su boca para deleitarse con la dulce carne de su cuello y sus hombros, sus manos cogieron los pechos de Bella y sus pezones se endurecieron al instante. Él tuvo ganas de atrapar las puntas endurecidas pero se contuvo. No podía robarle la inocencia a su amiga de la infancia.

—Bella —dijo con voz ronca— es suficiente.

—No. Otra vez, por favor.

Ella le acarició el rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

—Hay gente en las ventanas y podrían vernos —dijo él con el corazón enloquecido.

Se oyeron pasos y Bella se sobresaltó.

— ¡Ay Señor! Casi me olvido.

Edward se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pero fue demasiado tarde; alguien apareció en el sendero, una mujer.

Edward le hizo una seña a Bella para que se mantuviera en silencio, esperarían a que la intrusa desapareciera y luego volverían a la casa. No debía quedarse solo con Bella, la tentación era demasiado grande.

Estaba divagando. Bella nunca había sido su tipo. No iba a atacar a una virgen inexperta que había esperado veintiséis años para tener su primer beso. Sin embargo la llama que ardió en él cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella...No pudo seguir soñando ya que Bella le tiró de la mano.

—Lord Cullen venga —dijo con voz estridente— Tengo ganas de volver.

— ¡Maldición!

Edward frunció los labios. Algo se le escapaba, un momento antes ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y ahora estaba desesperada por entrar en la casa. ¿Por qué había cambiado de idea tan repentinamente? ¿Acaso lo lamentaba? Él debía haberla asustado. La siguió buscando una excusa para justificar su paseo por el jardín. Ella se encontraba mal y él fue a ayudarla, si, eso es lo que les diría a los curiosos.

Entonces la mujer que estaba escondida en las sombras apartó la capucha de su capa. La luna iluminó sus rubios cabellos, sus rasgos familiares. Edward se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

¡Tanya!

Esa traidora de Bella le había llevado a una trampa.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**AVISO: Me han comentado que esta misma historia ya esta adaptada pero con otros personajes, lo aviso ya que al ser así no es plagio. Espero que os guste y sigáis **_

**Capítulo 11**

Bella se apartó para que Edward pudiera hablar a su ex mujer, esta, con la cabeza inclinada, las manos unidas sobre la suave curva de su vientre y su bello rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna, parecía una santa.

La voz corrosiva de Edward rompió la armonía de ese hermoso cuadro.

— ¿Cómo diablos has entrado? No me lo digas, siempre has tenido la habilidad de seducir a mis criados.

—Edward no te enfades —murmuró Tanya— Te negabas a verme, solo me quedaba este pequeño subterfugio para poder encontrarme contigo.

—Desde luego que se trata de un engaño.

Lanzó una negra mirada en dirección a Bella quien balbuceó:

—Escuche al menos lo que tiene que decir.

—Ahora entiendo mejor lo que decía sobre mi naturaleza... caritativa —gruñó él.

Estaba siendo sincera, le hubiera gustado gritar a Bella, pero prefirió guardar un prudente silencio.

—Vuelva al baile —conminó él secamente— antes de que acaben dándose cuenta de su ausencia.

Bella les siguió con la mirada mientras ellos entraban en una habitación débilmente iluminada de la entrada. Pensó que formaban una hermosa pareja, él alto y viril y ella frágil y graciosa. Era indudable que Tanya le convenía más a Edward que la propia Bella... Bella que había actuado para forzarle a escuchar a su antigua esposa. ¡Como debía despreciarla! Pensó con la garganta cerrada. Aunque la palabra "actuación" no fuera del todo adecuada. Cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos, ella no fingió ni la pasión ni el deseo.

Dio media vuelta y volvió por el sendero. Por un momento se había sentido hermosa y deseable, mareada por una extraña exaltación. Ahora el encanto se había roto y ella retomaba su ingrato papel de solterona. Edward nunca le perdonaría que se hubiera prestado a una intriga así.

Subió enfadada las escaleras de la entrada, la acogió el sonido de las risas, el murmullo de las voces y retazos de conversaciones, sin embargo para ella la fiesta había perdido todo el encanto. Los efectos del champán ya habían desaparecido y de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que su lugar no estaba entre esa gente elegante.

Los invitados estaban cenando en el comedor iluminado con múltiples candelabros, la gran sala de baile medio vacía evocaba un sueño que acababa.

De puntillas para no atraer la atención de los músicos que estaban descansando, se dirigió a la puerta doble y la abrió. En el descansillo oyó con mayor claridad las risas de los invitados. Estaba a punto de subir por la escalera de mármol cuando alguien la llamó.

—Mi querida niña ¿no cenas? ¿Dónde vas?

Como un hada con su vestido de gasa blanco bordado en oro, lady Elizabeth estaba subiendo los escalones recubiertos de una lujosa alfombra azul oscuro. Bella se dio la vuelta de mala gana y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano dirigió a su madrina una sonrisa forzada.

—Yo... Quería descansar un momento en mi habitación.

—En efecto, pareces cansada ¿Estabas con mi hijo en el jardín?

Bella miró a lady Elizabeth cuyos ojos brillaban maliciosos.

—Si milady. Hemos hablado un momento.

— ¿Le gustó tu vestido?

—Si... creo que si, aunque no ha dicho nada.

—Habéis estado fuera mucho tiempo ¿De que habéis hablado?

Bella tragó con esfuerzo y la condesa esbozó una sonrisa llena de comprensión.

—Da igual, dime solamente donde está.

Las palmas de las manos de Bella se humedecieron.

—No... No lo sé.

—Tengo que encontrarle —insistió lady Elizabeth— Le he buscado por todas partes. Os he buscado por todas partes. Vamos a anunciar el compromiso y Kellisham se enfadará si Edward no esta presente. Bastante mal se llevan ya los dos...

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Edward no soporta al duque?

Lady Elizabeth suspiró

—Porque Kellisham se parece demasiado a su padre.

— ¿Y? —quiso saber Bella intrigada.

—Mi difunto esposo era un moralista, hizo todo lo que pudo para domar el carácter salvaje de su hijo. Quería modelar a Edward a su imagen y semejanza. Nada le detenía, ni restricciones, ni prohibiciones. Intenté intervenir pero fue en vano. En fin creí que lo mejor era separarles de modo que dejaba a Edward a menudo en el campo mientras nosotros vivíamos en Londres.

De Cullen padre, Bella solo conservaba el vago recuerdo de un aristócrata altivo e irascible.

—Perdóneme —murmuró— pero ¿por qué se casa con el mismo tipo de hombre?

Lady Elizabeth cogió las manos de su ahijada.

— ¡Que inocente eres! —exclamó— Siento una gran ternura por Kellisham, pero muchas veces la vida se encarga de escoger en nuestro lugar.

Bella bajó la cabeza preguntándose se su madrina habría adivinado lo que la atormentaba.

—Opino igual —dijo— Es usted muy juiciosa.

La condesa le apretó la mano.

—Comparte más a menudo mi opinión y tendrás toda mi simpatía querida. Y ahora, mi intuición me dice que sabes muy bien donde se encuentra el sinvergüenza de mi hijo.

Bella se mordió los labios mientras mantenía una dura lucha interior entre admitir que lo sabía o fingir que lo ignoraba. Su natural honestidad tuvo la última palabra.

—Supongo que lo descubrirá, esta con Tanya que quería verle.

— ¿Con Tanya? ¿En esta casa?

—Si. Llegó hace unos minutos.

— ¡Que atrevimiento! ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa para comprometer a mi hijo?

—Es culpa mía —gimió Bella— Viendo su aspecto es evidente que necesita dinero. Me convenció de que la ayudara.

—Bella, eres demasiado buena. Tu ingenuidad será tu perdición. No puedes ni imaginar el modo que esa zorra se ha aprovechado de la generosidad de Edward. ¿Dónde están?

—Abajo.

—Gracias.

Con un ruido de tafetán y gasa, lady Elizabeth bajó la escalera, su furiosa expresión entristeció a Bella más de lo estaba "espero que no me desprecie ella también" —se dijo.

Apoyado en la mesa de madera maciza de la biblioteca, Edward contemplaba a la mujer que en un tiempo consideró como la esposa perfecta. Las pequeñas llamas de las velas bañaban los finos rasgos de Tanya con un resplandor rojizo. Sentada en un sillón de cuero, se alisaba la falda rosa pálido como si quisiera exhibir mejor su abultado vientre. Sin embargo la conmovedora visión de su embarazo no afectaba a Edward. Tanya siempre perseguía algo, y ahora iba a intentar, como de costumbre, aprovecharse de la situación.

Hija única de un conde, lady Tanya Lovett combinaba la gracia y la belleza con una impecable educación. Edward la había visto por primera vez en el hipódromo. Ese día ella estaba resplandeciente, semejaba una joven Venus...y también una niña consentida por unos padres demasiado cariñosos. Edward experimentó un verdadero flechazo por ella, sin embargo se había jurado a si mismo que solo cortejaría a mujeres viudas o casadas. Pero Tanya le atrajo como un imán. El mismo día que se conocieron ella le rozó los labios con un beso. Había ido a una escuela para jóvenes de buena familia pero sabía muy bien como seducir a un hombre.

Besos, caricias, promesas...Aturdido por la pasión Edward confundió deseo y amor. Una noche, mientras los dos tortolitos intercambiaban apasionados besos, el padre de Tanya les sorprendió. Edward no tuvo más remedio que pedir la mano de la joven. Y la mano fue concedida.

Por supuesto ella se las había arreglado para que su padre llegara en el momento oportuno, pero Edward eso lo supo más tarde, ya que a lo largo de su matrimonio fue de una desilusión a otra.

En ese momento ella le miraba con sus grandes ojos violetas, con esa expresión suplicante que era experta en fingir.

—Edward —dijo con la melodiosa voz que adoptaba siempre que quería conseguir algo— Edward perdóname por haberte alejado de tus invitados. Si mi situación no fuera tan desesperada...

Dejó la frase en suspenso, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar actuando como una consumada actriz.

— ¿Qué te sucede Tanya? ¿Tienes deudas de juego? —le preguntó él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—Yo ya no soy responsable de tus tonterías por si lo has olvidado. Pídele a tu padre que te ayude.

—Mi familia ha renegado de mí. Papá tiene vergüenza de tener una hija divorciada... Me evita. Y de todos modos su fortuna no es tan grande como la tuya.

—Te di una suma que te hubiera permitido vivir cómodamente hasta el fin de tu vida.

—Si, y te lo agradezco —suspiró ella con la expresión de una mártir a punto de ser lanzada a los leones—Pero no me queda nada. George Smollett huyó llevándose todo lo que tenía.

Él lo sabía por Bella. En labios de Tanya las cosas sonaban de otro modo. El tal Smollett debía haber abandonado a su víctima por otra presa más rica.

— ¿Por qué no le denuncias? Le arrestaran y le obligaran a devolverte el dinero.

—Se ha ido Edward. Ha volado al continente, no le encontrarían nunca.

—Eso no es problema mío.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Te lo suplico, eres mi única esperanza. Dame cinco mil libras y nunca volverás a oír hablar de mí.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Su mano se deslizó por el muslo de Edward hacia su entrepierna.

—Querido, ayúdame. Te lo pagaré bien.

Asqueado la apartó bruscamente.

—Detente. No me vas a engañar.

— ¿Estas molesto por no haber podido hacerme un hijo en los cuatro años de nuestro matrimonio? No creas que es una cuestión de virilidad Edward —declaró ella con voz venenosa.

—Nunca quisiste un hijo mío —gritó él— Decías que un embarazo deformaría tu figura.

De forma extraña, el rostro de Bella sustituyó al de Tanya. Bella si que querría a su hijo, habría peleado con uñas y dientes para conservar a Marianne. Bella tenía un instinto maternal del que carecía Tanya por completo.

Pero ¿y ese beso? Se preguntó. ¿Estaba calculado para que él se entretuviera hasta la llegada de su ex mujer? Le costaba creerlo. A pesar de su mal carácter, Bella era una persona recta y leal, incluso aunque esa noche le hubiera desvelado una faceta insospechada de su personalidad.

— ¿Y que tiene Bella Swan que ver en esto? —ironizó Tanya como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento— ¿Estas pensando en seducir a esa solterona desechada?

—No sé de que estas hablando.

— ¿Qué hacíais en este banco cuando he llegado?

—La ponía en guardia sobre ciertas víboras como tu que llevan la traición en la sangre.

Tanya se rió.

—Guarda tu pequeño secreto, me da completamente igual. Pero no abuses de su confianza, me disgustaría mucho.

—Sin duda quieres tener tú ese privilegio.

La risa de Tanya se desvaneció. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Bella fue lo bastante gentil como para demostrarme un poco de amistad con mis dificultades.

Como si Tanya conociera el significado de la palabra amistad! Edward frunció el ceño. Su ex esposa había manipulado a Bella, con mentiras y lágrimas de cocodrilo, supo ganarse sus simpatías. Tocó todos los resortes: el buen corazón de Bella, su ingenuidad, su costumbre de defender las causas perdidas...

—Escucha —dijo abruptamente— Te propongo una cosa: una casa en el campo donde podrás criar a tu hijo tranquilamente. Y eso es todo.

Tanya entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero yo no tengo ninguna gana de exiliarme. Necesito dinero.

—Olvida el dinero. Lo perderías en el juego. La casa en el campo o nada.

—Quiero vivir en Londres.

—Entonces lo harás bajo un puente.

Ella cogió un libro de la estantería y lo lanzó con furia a la cara de Edward quien se agachó para evitar el golpe.

— ¡Eres un miserable! —gritó ella— Un rufián. Le diré a Bella como eres.

Llamaron a la puerta, y esta se abrió dando paso a lady Elizabeth. Al entrar en la biblioteca la madre de Edward dirigió a su antigua nuera una mirada llena de furia.

—Tú ya no vives en esta casa. ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!

—Encantada. No te he echado de menos vieja, ni a ti ni a tu encantador hijito.

Se fue con la cabeza alta cerrando la puerta con violencia. Lady Elizabeth levantó la mirada al techo.

—Esta ramera se cree que es la reina. Hiciste bien en librarte de ella.

—No hablemos más de eso, volvamos al baile.

—Me he dado cuenta de que esta encinta.

—No soy el padre de la criatura, no te preocupes.

—Supongo que después de las veces que te ha negado un heredero debes estar furioso.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que ella me lo negó? —preguntó él fríamente.

—Lo he adivinado. No erais felices y se notaba. No dejes que ese matrimonio desafortunado te amargue querido.

—Es un poco tarde para que te preocupes por mi, madre.

—Y sin embargo es verdad. Deberías volver a casarte —insistió ella— No todas las mujeres son como Tanya.

Él dejó escapar una risa amarga.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me compre la vaca cuando tengo la leche gratis?

Su madre frunció el ceño.

—Por Marianne. Necesita una madre.

—Bella se ocupa muy bien de ella.

Lady Elizabeth lanzó un pequeño grito y se llevó el abanico a los labios. Un luz brilló en sus pupilas.

— ¡Dios mío! Es una excelente solución ¿Por qué no lo he pensado antes?

— ¿Pensado que, madre?

Ella le cogió del brazo sonriendo.

—En Bella querido. Sería una esposa ideal.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**AVISO: Me han comentado que esta misma historia ya esta adaptada pero con otros personajes, lo aviso ya que al ser así no es plagio. Espero que os guste y sigáis **_

**Capítulo 12**

La carroza rodaba por un camino de campo. Dos cuervos daban vueltas lentamente bajo un cielo plomizo. Amenazaba tormenta pero por el momento la naturaleza estaba cubierta por sus adornos primaverales. Bella se vio invadida por una oleada de nostalgia, echaba de menos Wessex.

Wilhelmina estaba dormitando en el asiento, su bonete blanco estaba caído a un lado y su enorme pecho se movía arriba y abajo con el ritmo de sus ronquidos.

Bella manoseaba pensativa su medallón. Algún día ella sería como su tía, una solterona amargada que conservaría con añoranza el recuerdo de un beso intercambiado una noche en un baile.

En el cielo los pájaros seguían dando vueltas. Se prometió a si misma que no pasaría el resto de su vida lamentándose por un amor perdido. Hacía ya tres días que Edward no le hablaba, ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de responder a sus mensajes, había preferido hacer el camino a caballo con tal de no estar en el mismo carruaje que Bella. Había insistido para que llevaran a Wilhelmina en su visita a lady Greeley, solo Dios sabía porque. Lo más probable es que fuera para no tener que dirigirse directamente a Bella.

Después del famoso baile la evitaba cuidadosamente, se encerraba en la habitación de la torre y no aparecía ni siquiera para las comidas. En el transcurso de uno de sus paseos con Marianne, Bella vio una puerta medio oculta bajo una cortina de hiedra, el jardinero le explicó que era la entrada secreta a las habitaciones del conde, entonces los celos le atravesaron el corazón...las amantes de Edward podían deslizarse por allí con total discreción.

Intentó sonsacarle a lady Elizabeth alguna información sobre el encuentro de Edward con Tanya, su madrina no se había molestado en ocultar que no le gustaba su antigua nuera, pero fueran cuales fueran los pecados de Tanya, no se merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo se decía Bella. Aunque solo fuera por el hijo que esperaba y que al igual que Marianne pronto iba a pagar por las faltas de su madre.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió la carroza, unas gotas de lluvia se estrellaron en los cristales, el cielo se había oscurecido, un rayo iluminó el cielo y fue seguido por el estruendo de un trueno. Luego, de golpe, cayó un diluvio. El vehículo se detuvo.

A pesar de la tromba de agua y del ruido que producía sobre el techo del carruaje, Wilhelmina continuó roncando apaciblemente. Se abrió la puerta y entró Edward empapado hasta los huesos. Antes de que pudiera cerrarla cayó sobre Wilhelmina un chorro de agua que la despertó sobresaltada.

—Ah... ¿Hemos llegado por fin?

Edward se quitó los guantes y se pasó los dedos por el pelo empapado.

—No, todavía queda una hora.

— ¡Dios mío! Este viaje es interminable —se quejó Wilhelmina— Y todo para encontrar a la madre de Marianne. ¡Es vergonzoso!

Edward se quitó el abrigo. Wilhelmina ocupaba todo el asiento y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado de Bella.

—Perdone que haya interrumpido su siesta.

— ¡No estaba durmiendo la siesta! Estoy haciendo un echarpe para Bella —respondió Wilhelmina exhibiendo dos agujas de madera que empezó a mover con ganas— Los inviernos son fríos y húmedos en Wessex, la pobre puede acabar con reuma como yo.

— ¡El frío no me preocupa tía Willy! —objetó Bella— Tengo la sangre caliente.

Comprendió demasiado tarde que sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas. Edward no reaccionó, parecía haber relegado su ardiente beso al olvido. Bella se alisó la falda de seda marrón con la mano enguantada. Le encantaba su nuevo guardarropa. Medias de seda, encajes, corpiños escotados, faldas vaporosas...Cada vez que veía su reflejo en un espejo, se detenía para asegurarse que era realmente ella.

Desgraciadamente Edward no parecía darse cuenta de su nuevo aspecto.

—Hay una posada a unos diez kilómetros de aquí —dijo— Si la tormenta continua nos cobijaremos ahí.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo, Bella se esforzó en concentrarse en su libro de poesía, era inútil seguir soñando con ese beso que de todos modos pertenecía al pasado, era una tontería emocionarse por un breve encuentro que evidentemente no había significado demasiado para Edward, para él no era nada, bajo su punto de vista Bella seguía siendo lo que era en realidad: una solterona llena de prejuicios.

El rítmico ruido de las agujas de hacer punto se hizo más lento y después cesó del todo, Wilhelmina cayó de nuevo en una dulce somnolencia. Era una suerte, se dijo Bella, pero antes de que empezara a hacer preguntas Edward se adelantó.

— ¿Qué esta leyendo?

—Eh... Los poemas de William Blake.

— ¡Ah! A mi me parece que su poesía esta plagada de trivialidades.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Blake escribe unos versos admirables.

— ¿Entonces porque me mira en vez de leer? ¿Por qué no quiere admitir la verdad? Esos poemas son empalagosos y aburridos.

—No es cierto.

Bella se interrumpió.

—Edward, no quiero que nos peleemos. Tengo algo importante que decirle.

—Si se refiere a la noche del baile será mejor que no lo haga.

—Está enfadado conmigo porque organicé el encuentro con Tanya. Le pido perdón.

—Detesto las intrigas.

Le miró a los ojos.

—No soy una intrigante, defendí una causa justa. ¿Va a ayudar a Tanya?

—Rechazó mi ofrecimiento, puede usted tener la conciencia tranquila, hizo todo lo que pudo.

— ¿Lo rechazó? No lo entiendo. ¿Le ofreció una cantidad ridícula?

—No. Una casa en el campo, pero ella prefería dinero en efectivo. Cinco mil libras para poder pagar sus deudas de juego.

¡Cinco mil libras!

Bella miró a Edward asombrada.

—Se refiere a las deudas de George Smollett, el juego es un pasatiempo de hombres.

Edward levantó las cejas con cinismo.

—Es usted decididamente muy ingenua mi querida Bella.

—En ese caso dígame toda la verdad para que pueda entenderlo.

—El juego ejerce en algunas personas, sean hombres o mujeres, un atractivo irresistible. La posibilidad de ganar es tan poderosa que están dispuestos a vender a su padre y a su madre e incluso dejar sin comer a sus hijos.

Bella se quedó de piedra. ¡Que afición tan horrible! ¿Lady Tanya era realmente victima de algo así?

—Usted también juega, y no parece andar mal de dinero —contestó.

—Yo sé controlarme. El dominio de si mismo es el mejor atributo de un jugador.

—A mí siempre me ha parecido un hombre de excesos.

—Mis vicios son más carnales que mentales—respondió él con una traviesa sonrisa.

Me toma por tonta, constató ella con pesar.

—A propósito de Tanya...

—Parece deslumbrada por mi ex mujer.

—Estoy preocupada por su hijo.

Él elevó los hombros.

—Eso la honra, cuando nazca veré lo que puedo hacer.

Antes de que ella pudiera expresar su gratitud, él se inclinó hacia Wilhelmina que roncaba, le cogió la petaca de medicina y se la llevó a la boca. Dio un trago y luego se secó los labios con el reverso de la mano con una mueca de asco.

— ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco!

— ¡Deje eso! —susurró Bella— Es su medicina.

—De eso nada, es coñac con melaza...puede que con una pizca de opio.

Acercándose a Bella murmuró

—Me temo que su tía es una borracha.

Esa idea ya se le había ocurrido a Bella, pero siempre se negó a admitirlo.

—Y usted tiene la lengua de una víbora. Todo el mundo tiene defectos.

—Salvo usted Bells. ¿Cómo la describió Duxbury ¡Ah si! Un modelo de perfección. Le causó una gran impresión.

De nuevo la estaba provocando.

—Nadie es perfecto Edward, seguro que he cometido algunos errores.

—Puede ser.

Su mirada se detuvo en la boca de Bella quien reprimió un estremecimiento. ¡Como le gustaría que la volviera a coger en sus brazos! Dios mío ¿de donde salían esos pensamientos? Ante todo tenía que proteger a Marianne.

—Hábleme de lady Greeley —dijo.

Edward miró por la ventana, había estirado sus largas piernas cuidando de no molestar a Wilhelmina que continuaba roncando.

—La lluvia es preferible a este interrogatorio.

—No quiero molestarle, solo quiero saber, en el caso de que lady Greeley fuera la madre de Marianne, lo que pudo hacer que la abandonara.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo duró su relación?

—Una semana.

— ¿Es el tipo de mujer que dejaría a su hijo en la puerta de una desconocida?

—Desde luego que si.

Su respuesta, carente de toda duda, irritó a Bella.

— ¿Entonces porque mantuvo una relación con alguien tan egoísta?

— ¿Tengo que escribírselo? Me fijo más en los atractivos físicos que en los morales.

—De acuerdo pero ¿por qué una dama como lady Greeley se dirigiría a otra persona y no directamente a usted? ¿por qué abandonó a Marianne en mi casa?

—Eso es un misterio.

—Sea quien sea la madre de la niña, me parece que su actitud es muy extraña.

—Todo es extraño en este asunto.

Miró el sello de oro que llevaba en su dedo.

—No sé cuando podría haber tenido ocasión de coger este sello. En esa época no lo llevaba.

— ¿Dónde la tenía guardada?

—Estaba en la cómoda, metida en una caja. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de que no estaba.

—Lady Greeley pudo haberse metido en su habitación cuando hizo una de sus visitas a la torre.

Edward se puso verde.

— ¿Qué sabe de la habitación de la torre?

Con la boca seca, Bella simuló estar ojeando el libro.

—Solo lo que el ama de llaves me dijo. Que no se le podía molestar cuando estaba usted allí. Deduje que es ahí donde recibe a sus...

La frase murió en sus labios, Edward la miraba impasible, ella esperaba una respuesta, una explicación, pero él guardó silencio. Al cabo de un momento volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Ya no llueve. Si me excusa...

Dio un golpe en el techo y el carruaje se detuvo. Se puso el abrigo y los guantes, empujó la puerta y saltó al suelo. A través del cristal lleno de gotas de lluvia, Bella le vio rodear el coche para desatar a su caballo.

Wilhelmina volvió a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó.

—No tía, todavía no.

—Estoy agotada —lloriqueó peleando con su pelota de lana— Daría cualquier cosa por estar en Wessex.

Bella oyó a su tía quejarse sin moverse. Poco después Wilhelmina se volvió a dormir. Ahora ya podía reflexionar con tranquilidad. El coche se movía con suavidad, el habitáculo parecía extrañamente vacío sin Edward, disimuladamente deslizó la mano por el lugar donde él había estado sentado. El recuerdo de su único beso inflamó el cuerpo de Bella. Nunca había experimentado tales sensaciones y tenía que admitir que lord Cullen, notorio libertino, la fascinaba.

Bradick Hall parecía más una prisión que una residencia. La fachada de piedra gris con estrechas ventanas era siniestra. Solo el humo que se escapaba de la monumental chimenea indicaba que el lugar estaba habitado.

Bella andaba sobre el camino de grava, el dobladillo de su vestido se metía en charcos de barro, Wilhelmina se quedó esperando en el carruaje. Edward miró a Bella que avanzaba con el valor de un joven soldado. Las curvas de su cuerpo bajo la capa de seda le excitaron. Pero, como le ocurría cada vez que la contemplaba, oyó la voz de su madre diciendo "Bella sería una esposa perfecta".

Entonces le daban ganas de salir corriendo. La mera idea del jugo conyugal le ponía la piel de gallina. Se había jurado a si mismo no poner nunca más su futuro en la manos de una mujer ¿por qué contentarse con una si podía tenerlas todas?

Subí la escalera de granito detrás de Bella. La puerta de entrada era inmensa, como la de un castillo.

Edward llamó.

— ¿Lady Greeley esta casada? —preguntó Bella.

—Viuda. Vive con su cuñado.

No le dio tiempo de decir nada más, la puerta se abrió sobre un Adonis con libra roja que le miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Milord?

—Quisiéramos ver a milady —explicó Edward

—Lady... G... Greeley? No pueden, está...

—No está en Londres de modo que tiene que estar aquí—le interrumpió Edward con impaciencia.

Serena debía estar en compañía de algún hombre, pensó, y su mayordomo tenía órdenes de no molestarla.

—Soy lord Cullen —continuó— Vaya a decirle que la espero en el salón.

Empujó al mayordomo y entró. Bella le siguió. Se dirigieron a una sala mal iluminada, decorada con armaduras y tapices medievales. Los candelabros apagados incrementaban el aspecto lúgubre.

— ¿Todavía esta ahí? Vaya a decirle a su señora que deseo hablar con ella de inmediato.

—Pero... No puedo... No está... aquí... Quizá lord Greeley quiera recibirle.

Edward apartó al criado.

—No importa. Sé donde encontrarla.

—Pero milord...

Ignorando las protestas del mayordomo, Edward se precipitó hacia la escalera de roble. Pasó por el primer descansillo que tenía un casco y una cota de mallas y se dirigió al piso superior. Bella subía tan deprisa como podía.

—Ese mayordomo se comporta de forma extraña —murmuró— Dudo que lady Greeley esté en casa.

—Estoy seguro de que está aquí.

Anduvo por el pasillo débilmente iluminado y se detuvo delante de la puerta del fondo. Llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Edward no puede forzar esa puerta, si se está vistiendo...

Él encogió los hombros, se imaginaba más bien a Serena desnuda en los brazos de su último amante, escena que era mejor ahorrarle a Bella.

—Tiene razón —dijo— Espéreme aquí.

— ¿Para que la interrogue a su manera? Nunca.

—Por una vez demuestre un poco de sentido común. Todo indica que está con un hombre.

—Eso no puede ser peor que cuando le encontré en la cama con su encantadora rubia.

Edward la miró, le invadió una extraña sensación como le ocurría cada vez que la veía así, vestida de seda. Sus cabellos enmarcaban su dulce rostro... tan familiar. Pero los ojos de Bella, chocolates, brillantes, penetrantes, seguían siendo los de la Bella de su infancia.

—Muy bien—suspiró—Vamos allá

Empujó la puerta. Las cortinas estaba echadas y el lugar estaba a oscuras. Un denso olor de musgo mezclado con tabaco impregnaba el aire.

— ¿Serena? —llamó Edward— Soy Cullen, tengo algo que decirle.

Reinaba el silencio más absoluto.

Edward atravesó el vestidor en dirección al dormitorio. Abrió la puerta impidiendo que Bella pasara como si quisiera protegerla. Percibió en la sombra la forma de la gran cama de columnas. Un lecho vacío.

— ¿Serena?

En un rincón de la habitación brillaba una luz naranja.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

Crujió una silla, la luz se movió. De pronto se encendió una vela. El rostro sin afeitar del vizconde Greeley se dibujo en la penumbra. Era un hombre atlético, con el pelo rubio despeinado. Olía a whisky. Un cigarro reposaba en un cenicero de porcelana al lado de una botella.

Edward nunca había sentido aprecio por Edgar Badrick, era un envidioso y un manipulador. Siendo el menor de una familia numerosa, siempre había deseado las posesiones de su hermano mayor incluida su viuda. Había heredado el título cinco años antes cuando su hermano murió en un accidente de caza. Se sospechó un homicidio pero se cerró la investigación por falta de pruebas.

—Greeley —preguntó Edward— ¿Dónde esta Serena? Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

Lord Greeley dio una calada a su cigarro y soltó el humo.

—Llega usted con un mes de retraso —dijo con voz pastosa— Serena esta muerta.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**AVISO: Me han comentado que esta misma historia ya esta adaptada pero con otros personajes, lo aviso ya que al ser así no es plagio. Espero que os guste y sigáis **_

**Capítulo 13**

Bella se llevó las manos a la cara boquiabierta. Ninguna corona fúnebre, ningún crespón negro en la puerta, indicaban que la casa estaba en duelo. Edward por su parte se quedó atónito, sus sombríos ojos sondearon a su anfitrión.

—Lo siento... No he leído nada en las esquelas de los periódicos en Londres.

—No se han publicado.

La despreocupación de Greeley no engañó a Bella, ese hombre se había encerrado en la habitación de su cuñada para llorar por su desaparición, estaba segura de ello.

—Milord, usted no me conoce —dijo— pero permítame que le de el pésame.

Greeley miró a Bella con burla.

—Gracias... Señorita, me parece usted demasiado decente para acompañar a Cullen, ¿acaso se ha reformado?

—Déjela en paz —exclamó Edward— ¿Cómo murió Serena? ¿Otro accidente?

Greeley aplastó el cigarro antes de levantarse titubeando.

—Es usted despreciable. No sé que me contiene de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—No me peleo con borrachos pero por una vez estoy dispuesto ha aceptar el desafío.

El odio desfiguraba los rasgos de Greeley.

— ¡Fanfarrón! Ha venido para arrastrar a Serena a una de sus trampas diabólicas. Pero ahora ella esta muerta, algo que evidentemente a usted le da completamente igual. Solo la deseaba porque su amigo la tuvo antes que usted. El hermoso capitán Emmet con su magnifico uniforme rojo...

Edward apretó los puños dispuesto a pelearse.

—No es usted digno de pronunciar ese nombre.

Para evitar la pelea, Bella se metió entre los dos hombres.

— ¡Deténganse! Por el amor de Dios, no estamos aquí para pelearnos.

Se dirigió al dueño de la casa.

—Lord Greeley, no se ofenda, Edward esta conmocionado por la noticia. Se lo ruego, siéntese.

Vacilando, Greeley terminó por dejarse caer en su sillón y escondió la cara entre las manos. Era la imagen misma de la desesperación.

—No quisiera molestarle —dijo ella con amabilidad— pero ¿podría contarnos el final de lady Greeley?

—Fiebre —murmuró él— La maldita fiebre se la llevó hace cerca de un mes.

Bella se mordió los labios buscando frenéticamente una manera delicada de abordar la siguiente pregunta pero Edward, que no tenía los mismos escrúpulos, se le adelantó.

— ¿Era la fiebre consecuencia de un parto? —preguntó secamente— ¿Dio a luz una niña?

Greeley saltó como si hubiera recibido una cuchillada. Sus ojos rodeados de ojeras se fijaron en Edward... Por un momento Bella creyó que iba a responder afirmativamente pero, bruscamente, cogió la botella y la lanzó contra la pared. Los trozos de vidrio se dispersaron por la alfombra y el olor del alcohol lleno el aire. Greeley se inclinó hacia delante, lívido.

— ¡Salgan! —gritó— ¡Salgan antes de que les mate a los dos!

Bella, horrorizada, tiró a Edward del brazo.

—Venga, tenemos que irnos.

Él no se movió ni una pulgada.

—No. Antes tenemos que saber la verdad.

—No la sabrá, no va a decirnos nada más.

Le empujó hacia la puerta.

—Hay una forma mejor de hacerlo —le dijo ella al oído— Sígame.

Él salió de mala gana. A penas se hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellos, el ruido de otro vaso roto llegó desde el interior de la habitación. Greeley lo estaba destruyendo todo en un nuevo acceso de ira.

Edward miró belicosamente a Bella con las manos en las caderas.

—La escucho ¿Cuál es esa manera que nos permitirá saber si Serena es la madre de Marianne?

—Vamos a interrogar a los criados.

— ¡Eso es una tontería! Greeley ha debido prohibirles hablar. Uno no divulga que su cuñada a puesto en el mundo a una pequeña bastarda.

— ¿Tiene una idea mejor? ¿Cree realmente que se puede obligar a decir la verdad a un hombre que llora la desaparición de su cuñada?

— ¿Su cuñada?

Edward soltó una carcajada despectiva.

—Esta llorando por su ramera.

— ¿Su ramera? Que...

De repente lo comprendió.

—Insinúa que lady Greeley y él...

—Exactamente.

— ¡Esta equivocado! Ella era la viuda de su hermano... Estaban viviendo como hermanos.

—Como hermanos incestuosos. Serena carecía de moral, era peor que una prostituta.

Podía ser, pero el hecho de que pudiera ser la madre de Marianne hacía que Bella la considerara con indulgencia.

— ¿No le da vergüenza? No hay que hablar mal de los muertos.

—Y usted no debería defender a alguien que no conoce de nada.

—No apruebo sus actos, pero me niego a criticarla. ¿Con que derecho la juzga usted? Usted se acostó con la amante de su mejor amigo.

Él se dio la vuelta y la aplastó contra la pared.

— ¿Por qué me critica sin cesar? ¿Porque siempre cree que yo soy el villano en este asunto?

Estaba cerca de ella, demasiado ceca, su olor masculino la turbaba.

—Usted... es el malo de la historia —consiguió articular— porque seduce a las mujeres.

—Y las mujeres me seducen a mí. Es recíproco. ¿Pretende acaso no haber disfrutado con nuestro beso?

Fue una observación mezquina pero Bella no prestó atención. Esa boca tan cerca de la suya, la atraía como un imán. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

—Tienta a las mujeres honradas —murmuró.

—Pero ellas no me tientan a mí, prefiero las mujeres de mala vida.

— ¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Por qué continua viendo a mujeres que desprecia?

—Por placer. Me procuran sensaciones que ninguna mujer honrada podría darme jamás.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? ¿Y la felicidad? Quizá sería más feliz con una buena esposa.

— ¡Tonterías! Para dejar claras las cosas ¿sabe cual era el juego favorito de Serena?

Atrapó las muñecas de Bella, las levanto por encima de su cabeza y las pegó a la pared.

—Le gustaba que la ataran a los postes de la cama. Entonces dejaba que sus amantes la acariciaran, le encantaba sentirse violada. Y ahora ¿qué opina Bells? ¿estás sorprendida?

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado algo así? Si, estaba sorprendida y azorada. Por un momento se vio a si misma atada, mientras Edward descendía sobre ella... ¿Qué le hacía él exactamente a Serena? ¿Qué placeres prohibidos compartían? Bella suspiró...le daba vergüenza sentir envidia de una muerta.

Edward la soltó. Con aspecto abatido se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No tendría que haber hablado de cosas tan intimas.

—No se disculpe. Es posible, ya que el capitán Emmet esta muerto, que yo pueda convertirme en su amiga.

— ¿Y vendría conmigo a recorrer las casas de mala fama de Londres?

—Quería decir que si necesita hablar con alguien...

—No gracias. Si siente algo de amistad por mi, hágame el favor de no perseguirme más.

Bella le siguió con el corazón encogido.

Él no la amaba, no la deseaba. Ella había desperdiciado su vida, con veintiséis años ya era una solterona que solo tenía los libros para entretenerse. Era demasiado tarde para cambiar, nunca correspondería al ideal femenino de Edward. Como mucho podría convertirse en la madre de su hija bastarda.

El mayordomo les esperaba en el vestíbulo.

—Lo siento milord —dijo en cuanto vio a Edward— No sabía como anunciarle el fallecimiento de milady.

—Ahora ya lo sé —respondió Edward— Pero me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. ¿Tuvo lady Greeley un hijo antes de morir?

El mayordomo sacudió negativamente la cabeza con tanto vigor que su peluca blanca estuvo a punto de caer.

—Yo... No lo sé.

—Vamos, vamos, los criados seguro que hablaron de ello, es imposible esconder un embarazo y todavía más un parto.

—Milord, yo no soy la persona indicada...

—Por favor ayúdenos —intervino Bella suavemente— Es muy importante para nosotros, nunca le diremos a nadie quien nos lo dijo.

—Lord Greeley nos prohíbe hablar de rumores.

Edward deslizó en su mano un soberano de oro.

—Es posible que esto le ayude a superar los escrúpulos.

El mayordomo deslizó la moneda en su bolsillo. Tras otro momento de duda, declaró en voz baja:

—Tiene razón milord. Yo mismo fui a buscar a la comadrona.

El corazón de Bella dejó de latir.

— ¿Era una niña?

—Si.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? —quiso saber Edward— ¿Aquí? ¿En una institución?

Bella contuvo el aliento. En un momento sabría la verdad. Una verdad que temía de repente, porque si Edward era realmente el padre de Marianne, ella no tendría derecho a conservarla.

El mayordomo miró a Edward asombrado. Al fin se persignó con rapidez.

—La niña murió milord. Fue enterrada con su madre.

Edward leyó la inscripción que había en la lápida de mármol en la cripta de una pequeña iglesia.

Lady Serena Badrick, vizcondesa de Greeley, esposa bienamada.

Descansaba al lado de su marido, no había ninguna alusión a que hubiera sido madre. A Edward no le extrañó, no sentía ninguna pena, después del fracaso de su matrimonio no se había encariñado con ninguna de sus amantes. Sin embargo cerró los ojos y rezó por el descanso del alma de Serena, después de todo le había dejado a Marianne...Ya que poco a poco la certeza de que lady Greeley era la madre de la niña se estaba imponiendo en su mente.

Él y Bella habían dado una vuelta por el pueblo, interrogaron a la comadrona, esta les confirmó lo que había dicho el mayordomo. Lady Greeley había tenido un hijo en secreto, no sabía nada más salvo que la criatura había muerto poco después de su madre.

El vicario les dio una versión totalmente distinta. Nunca había oído hablar de un recién nacido, en cualquier caso no había ninguno en la tumba de lady Serena.

¿Quién decía la verdad?

Edward estaba desmoralizado. Al notar una presencia en la iglesia miró en dirección a la entrada de la cripta. Bella estaba de pie en medio de un haz de luz que entraba por un tragaluz. Luchó contra el deseo de cogerla en sus brazos. Su devoción por Marianne le llegaba al alma, su ingenuidad le atraía, era tan amable, tan diferente de las demás mujeres...tan buena...

—Lleva un buen rato solo meditando —dijo— ¿A que conclusiones ha llegado?

—Que Serena es la madre de Marianne.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es seguro.

—Estoy convencido de una cosa... No hay ningún bebé en la tumba. Porque lo dejaron en la puerta de su casa.

Su vehemente voz resonaba en la cripta.

—No estoy de acuerdo —respondió Bella— Creo que el hijo de lady Greeley murió como dijeron el mayordomo y la comadrona.

—No hicieron más que repetir lo que habían oído. El vicario dijo algo muy distinto.

—Porque lord Greeley, preocupado por proteger la reputación de su cuñada, le escondió la verdad.

—También pudo pagar a los criados para mentir. Y dio órdenes para que se deshicieran de la niña.

— ¿Pero porque hizo que la dejaran en mi casa? ¿Por qué no en la suya?

—El mensajero debió equivocarse de puerta. O se perdió y dejo el paquete en la casa más cercana a la mía.

—No creo en las coincidencias, y de todas formas no puede confirmar que Marianne es hija suya. Me confesó que lady Greeley tenía relaciones amorosas con su cuñado.

—Se olvida de mi anillo.

—Lord Greeley le odia, quiere que se vea obligado a educar a una criatura que no es suya.

—Eso es una venganza femenina, ningún hombre habría pensado algo así. Me imagino más bien a lord Greeley mandando a la bastarda de su cuñada a un orfanato. De todas formas no se puede probar nada a menos que se procediera a una exhumación del cadáver. Dudo que Greeley no lo permita.

Bella no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

— ¡Escuche! Hemos interrogado a todas las mujeres de la lista. Aurora Darling, lady Esler, Diana Russel... Y he llegado a la conclusión de que usted no es el padre de Marianne.

—Eso le gustaría. Usted quiere quedarse con Marianne.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, él había dado un paso hacia ella pero tuvo cuidado de no tocarla. Él tampoco se fiaba de su deseo.

—Quiero ser la madre de Marianne —dijo ella por fin— Nunca lo he negado, pero no nos engañemos, es evidente que usted no es su padre.

—Hay una objeción a eso, la edad de la hija de Serena es la misma que la de Marianne.

—Nacen centenares de criaturas todos los días, eso no quiere decir nada.

Le gratificó con una mirada tozuda levantando la cabeza.

—Además, ¿por qué discutir? Me ha dicho un montón de veces que no quería asumir la responsabilidad de un bebé.

Ella tenía razón. Al principio esperaba que Marianne no fuera hija suya, sin embargo, con el tiempo, cada vez que pensaba en ella, tan pequeña, tan frágil, le invadía una oleada de ternura. El deseo de verla crecer, de protegerla, había sustituido para él la búsqueda del placer.

Miró a Bella. Ella estaba de pie delante del ventanal a la expectativa. Sintió pena por ella. Bella Mayhew no tenía ninguna alegría en su vida. Y ahora él iba a darle el golpe de gracia.

—Estamos de acuerdo en un punto —dijo no sin esfuerzo—Es inútil discutir sobre esto. Al final de la temporada usted volverá a Wessex. Y Marianne se quedará conmigo.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**AVISO: Me han comentado que esta misma historia ya esta adaptada pero con otros personajes, lo aviso ya que al ser así no es plagio. Espero que os guste y sigáis **_

**Capítulo 14**

En cuanto volvieron a Londres Bella subió al cuarto de los niños. Marianne estaba parloteando en el agua jabonosa de su baño y salpicaba alegremente las paredes y el suelo. Lady Elizabeth en persona intentaba como podía dominar a la niña.

—Ya... ya... ángel mío. ¿Sabes que eres una niña muy inteligente?

Marianne emitió un gorjeo y cerro su manita sobre una burbuja que explotó. El corazón de Bella se contrajo. Le ardían los ojos pero movió los párpados hasta que ahuyentó las lágrimas. No lloraría, todavía no había perdido a Marianne.

Se acercó encontrando de repente un cierto parecido entre la niña y lady Elizabeth. Esta se volvió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah Bella! No os esperaba hasta la hora del té. Me encanta jugar a las abuelas.

—Mejor —respondió Bella con sinceridad— Es evidente que a Marianne le gusta su compañía.

—Y a mi también —dijo la condesa llena de orgullo inclinándose hacia el bebé que seguía haciendo burbujas de jabón. — ¿Está mi pequeña sirena preparada para salir del agua?

La niña le dedicó una desdentada sonrisa.

Lady Elizabeth la levantó en brazos y luego la acostó en una toalla de lino. La pequeña se puso a dar patadas furiosas mientras rompía a llorar.

— ¡Ya está! —suspiro la condesa—No lo conseguiré.

—Permítame —dijo Bella.

Agitó un sonajero de plata y mientras Marianne intentaba cogerlo la envolvió ágilmente con la toalla y luego la abrazó. Los ojos de Marianne buscaron los suyos, y una mirada de reconocimiento iluminó su carita. Entre ella se había forjado un vinculo invisible que se hacía más fuerte cada día. Puso los labios sobre los cabellos mojados y perfumados de la niña ¿cómo podría volver a su casa sin su pequeño tesoro? ¿cómo se acostumbraría de nuevo a su aburrida vida? Desde el instante que tuvo a Marianne en sus brazos el amor por ella surgió espontáneamente. La vida en realidad consistía en querer y educar a un niño. Aunque fuera el de Edward...

—Bella, serias una madre ideal —dijo lady Elizabeth mientras el bebé parloteaba— Se la ve muy feliz cuando te ve.

Bella se sintió súbitamente presa de vértigo, las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos, se dio la vuelta apretando a la niña contra su pecho.

— ¡Estas llorando!—exclamó lady Elizabeth— ¿Qué sucede Bella? Por favor dime que te pasa.

—Nunca seré la madre de Marianne. Jamás

Lady Elizabeth frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho mi hijo?

—Si.

— ¡Que se vaya al diablo! ¡Esme!

La italiana apareció de inmediato.

— ¡Mi pequeño ángel! —exclamó cogiendo a Marianne de los brazos de Bella y desapareciendo para darle de comer.

Bella la vio salir y un acceso de celos le encogió el estómago. Sintió el brazo de lady Elizabeth alrededor de sus hombros y se dejó llevar hasta un sillón cerca de la soleada ventana.

—Vamos, cuéntamelo todo.

Bella cogió el pañuelo rodeado de encaje que le entregaba su madrina.

—Ya sabe que fuimos a Hampshire para hacerle algunas preguntas a la última persona de la lista.

—Si, la horrible Serena Badrick...Siento mucho que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a una criatura tan detestable.

—No la vimos...Esta muerta.

Con pocas palabras le contó a la condesa el viaje, mencionando los rumores según los cuales la hija de lady Greeley estaba muerta y enterrada con ella.

—Edward no lo cree y piensa que Marianne es su hija —terminó con un sollozo estrangulado— Yo le acusé de ser un mal padre.

Su última pelea le vino a la memoria y le pareció oír de nuevo la dura voz de Edward.

—Cambiaré, me convertiré en un modelo de virtud.

—Usted no puede cambiar, es un libertino, un hombre divorciado, nunca conseguirá educar adecuadamente a una niña. Necesita una madre.

Entonces él le había lanzado una mirada helada.

—Marianne es mía —había dicho— Me pertenece a mi.

—Quiere quedarse con ella —murmuró Bella arrugando el pañuelo de batista entre los dedos— Sin embargo no tenemos ninguna prueba de que Marianne sea hija suya y de lady Serena. Son solo conjeturas.

—Querida, hay que rendirse a la evidencia. Nunca habrá pruebas, en cuanto a mí, me basta con el anillo. Además Marianne es el retrato exacto de mi hijo cuando tenía su edad.

—Ya me lo dijo —respondió Bella— pero eso tampoco demuestra nada.

—Quizá deberíamos aceptar el hecho de que nunca sabremos la identidad de la madre de la niña. El destino te la envió, lo sé, pero Bella ¿habrías respetado a Edward si hubiera aceptado entregártela?

Con un nudo en la garganta Bella confesó:

—No...Pero no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella.

—Todavía no has perdido la batalla. Veamos... Edward parece decidido a ser un padre para Marianne. Tú por tu parte, quieres ser su madre. De modo que tenéis el mismo objetivo. ¿Has pensado en todas las posibles soluciones a ese problema?

—Ya no se a que atenerme... Y si vuelvo a Wessex no la volveré a ver.

—No me has entendido —dijo suavemente la condesa— Hazlo de manera que mi hijo quiera conservaros a las dos. Si juegas bien tus cartas conseguirás llevarle ante el pastor.

Bella sintió renacer sus esperanzas, pero sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—No, milady —susurró— nunca se casará conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres bonita, inteligente y con un sentido práctico muy desarrollado, lo cual viene muy bien. Cuanto más lo pienso más me convenzo de que eres ideal para él.

—Se equivoca —suspiró Bella— Él prefiere mujeres como lady Greeley. Él mismo me lo dijo.

— ¡Tonterías! Todos los hombres dicen las mismas tonterías. Él cree que le gusta esa vida desenfrenada, pero en el fondo de si mismo es consciente de que la felicidad esta al lado de una esposa fiel y leal. A pesar de las apariencias Edward es un hombre de honor.

Bella se encogió de hombros sin creer una sola palabra. Desde luego el honor no era una de las cualidades de lord Cullen.

—Ningún hombre de honor hubiera actuado como él, incluso se acostó con la amante del capitán Emmet.

La sonrisa de lady Elizabeth desapareció.

— ¡Del capitán Emmet —repitió con voz neutra.

—Si.

La tristeza ensombreció los azules ojos de la condesa, Bella le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

—Milady perdóneme por haberla entristecido. Usted también le conocía, ya que Edward y él eran amigos. No debería haber hablado así de un hombre que murió como un héroe.

Lady Elizabeth miró por la ventana, un rayo de sol iluminó su rostro y, por un momento, pareció haber envejecido. Luego giró la cabeza y la ilusión se desvaneció.

—Bella, arréglatelas para casarte con Edward, perdió a su mejor amigo y su matrimonio fue un desastre. Tanya le humilló públicamente, es cierto que tiene muchas amantes pero ninguna de ellas le hace feliz. Necesita cariño.

—Tampoco será feliz conmigo, siempre estamos discutiendo.

—Porque los dos tenéis una fuerte personalidad. Te lo repito Bella, Edward necesita una esposa atenta que le ayude a convertirse en un buen padre.

—Me halaga pero estoy segura de que yo no soy la indicada.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—A veces lamento haberle hablado de Marianne, si no le hubiera dicho nada sería completamente mía.

—No querida. Conociéndote hubieras acabado llena de remordimientos. No le hubieras quitado a Edward la oportunidad de ser padre, de hacerse mejor amando a su hija.

—Si realmente se preocupara de Marianne, se daría cuenta de que necesita una madre.

—Entonces haz algo. Haz que te desee. Conquístale como la noche del baile ¿No te parece seductor?

Bella enrojeció. Una parte de ella negaba obstinadamente la atracción que Edward ejercía sobre ella. La otra parte lo único que deseaba era repetir la experiencia. El deseo corría por sus venas como un río subterráneo. Se oyó decir a si misma con voz amarga:

—Un buen marido no necesita ser seductor.

—Pero si lo es mejor —respondió lady Elizabeth con malicia— Piénsalo. Lo más importante es el bienestar de Marianne.

Lady Elizabeth se levantó y salió de la guardería.

Sentada en el sillón Bella meditaba. Su madrina le había dado toda clase de consejos sin precisar los que servían para subyugar a un hombre. ¡Empieza por morderte la lengua y deja de hacerle reproches! Le dijo una vocecita interior. Las otras damas, como ella había podido notar, siempre estaban de acuerdo con los hombres... ¿Y después? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se fijara en ella? Para conquistarle como había dicho su madrina.

¡No lo conseguiré!

Pero si Edward se casaba con ella, ella sería la madre de Marianne.

Era evidente que no iba a ser fácil, Edward no le había perdonado que hubiera conspirado con Tanya aunque hubiera sido inocentemente. Podía ser implacable como lo fue cuando su divorcio y sobretodo no tenía ningún deseo de casarse de nuevo. Bella recordó sus palabras delante de la casa de Tanya: "Nunca volveré a cometer el error de casarme otra vez"

De nuevo sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la niña. Al crecer Marianne, hija ilegítima de un notorio libertino, sufriría el oprobio de la sociedad, sería desgraciada y estaría sola en el mundo.

Pero si Bella se casaba con Edward y adoptaban oficialmente a Marianne, esta se aprovecharía de todos los privilegios de su clase.

Marianne necesitaba una madre. Después de todo había sido Bella la que había subido directamente a la guardería y no Edward, él no se preocupaba en absoluto por el bebé. No se preguntaba si había dormido bien, si había tenido pesadillas, si había cogido frío mientras dormía. Desde luego la visitaría de vez en cuando y cuidaría de que no le faltara de nada, pero el resto sería responsabilidad de lady Elizabeth. Sin embargo esta pronto se casaría y se iría a vivir a la mansión de su nuevo esposo donde, inmersa en el torbellino social, no tendría tiempo de rodear a su nieta de atenciones.

Solo Bella podía darle el cariño que necesita un niño. Solo Bella estaba dispuesta a dedicarse a Marianne, a ser una verdadera madre... si Edward se casaba con ella.

Desde luego sería una esposa rechazada y engañada pero no importaba, por el bien de Marianne estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse, a casarse con Edward. Era necesario que lo hiciera.

Edward entró en la guardería, el suelo estaba frío bajo sus pies desnudos, solo los ronquidos de la niñera rompían el silencio.

La luz de su vela se reflejaba en los muebles, los mismos muebles de su niñez. Cuando era pequeño rara vez venía a Londres, una vez se había puesto enfermo. Metido en la cama recibió una breve visita de su madre que puso su mano fría en su frente ardiente. Su padre no había venido a verle.

Desde que podía recordar siempre quiso ganarse el afecto de su padre, pero el quinto conde de Cullen era inaccesible. Después de una infancia solitaria y una adolescencia desgraciada se convirtió en lo que más detestaba su padre: un calavera.

Lo peor es que esa forma de vida había arraigado en él, ya no podía ser de otra forma y sin embargo era necesario que cambiara y la razón de ese cambio se encontraba ahí, delante de sus ojos.

Se acercó a la cuna y la luz de la vela iluminó la cara de la niña. Marianne, acostada boca abajo y con la cabeza ladeada dormía apaciblemente. Sus largas pestañas daban sombra a su rosada mejilla, su minúsculo puño reposaba cerca de su boca. Mientras dormía se chupaba el pulgar.

Edward estaba emocionado, hasta ese momento no había podido imaginar que alguien pudiera estar fascinado por un bebé. ¿Cómo podía uno sentirse atraído por un pequeño ser que ni siquiera andaba ni hablaba y cuyas únicas actividades eran dormir y comer? Sin embargo se producían cambios sutiles día a día. Ya miraba los objetos, intentaba cogerlos y reconocía las caras.

Es mi hija. Y la quiero

Ya no importaba la identidad de la niña, que su madre fuera una degenerada como Serena Badrick ya no era importante. Él tenía la intención de educarla con dignidad.

Se inclinó para taparla con la colcha bordada.

Necesita una madre.

Solo pensarlo le hizo retroceder como si Bella fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento. Bella que pareció hundirse cuando él le anunció su decisión...Bella que veía en esta niña su propia felicidad y salud mental, la única forma de escapar a su triste destino de solterona.

Edward no iba a renunciar a la niña y no pensaba seguir el ridículo consejo de su madre. Bells le haría llevar una vida infernal.

De pronto recordó los labios de Bella, suaves y temblorosos bajo los suyos. Apartó esa imagen de su mente fastidiado al pensar que se había comportado como un adolescente en su primera cita amorosa.

Una quemadura en su mano le hizo dar un salto. Hizo una bola con un poco de cera fundida entre sus dedos antes de lanzarla al hogar lleno de cenizas.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Bella no era ninguna Venus, solo era una solterona que había bebido demasiado champán, entonces ¿por qué le obsesionaba ese beso? Afortunadamente dentro de poco ella volvería a Wessex. ¡Buen viaje! Pensó. Bella era la voz de su conciencia.

Tocó la mejilla de Marianne, el cariño que sentía por ella le sorprendió, era la persona más importante para el en el mundo. No necesitaba a Bella.

— ¿Le he hablado de mis perros?

¡Solo tres veces!

Bella asintió educadamente.

—Creo que ya los ha mencionado.

—Me siento muy orgulloso de ellos. Forman la manada más célebre del condado de Leicestershire. Nunca se les ha escapado ni un solo zorro.

Lord Avery, temible cazador de zorros, se lanzó a una descripción de sus éxitos. Con el cráneo decorado con una peluca pelirroja, las mejillas encarnadas, el rostro complaciente y lleno de pecas, estaba considerado como uno de los mejores partidos de Inglaterra. Bella le escuchaba distraída. A fuerza de sonreír tenía calambres en las mandíbulas, estaba tranquilamente sentada en el salón de su madrina quien recibía a sus visitas de los viernes.

El salón estaba lleno a rebosar, Wilhelmina hablaba de las últimas novedades con otra matrona, lady Elizabeth charlaba con un grupo de damas. Entre las visitas, Bella reconoció a dos caballeros con los que había bailado la noche de la fiesta.

La joven vigilaba la entrada con el rabillo del ojo, esperando la aparición de Edward que brillaba por su ausencia. Hacía tres días que apenas se había encontrado con él. El conde salía a cabalgar muy pronto por las mañanas a Hyde Parck y cuando volvía se apresuraba a encerrarse en sus habitaciones. Por la noche se negaba a acompañar a su madre al teatro o a las recepciones donde acudía la condesa con Bella. El proyecto de seducir a Edward estaba pues en serias dificultades.

— ¿Aceptaría usted? —preguntó lord Avery lleno de esperanza.

Bella parpadeó como si acabara de despertar bruscamente.

—Le pido perdón. No... no le he oído.

El joven enrojeció.

—Mamá me dice que hablo demasiado deprisa. Le he preguntado si querría visitarnos con su tía...El campo esta maravilloso en primavera. Paseo a mis perros cuatro veces al día, son encantadores, los va a adorar.

—Gracias por su invitación pero mi tía está cansada y viaja poco últimamente.

—Ya veo... Entonces voy a describirle la propiedad. Nosotros poseemos los mejores bosques, la caza más abundante...

Y empezó un discurso interminable. Bella no le escuchó. Acababa de entrar un hombre, sus espaldas eran anchas y vestía pantalones de montar, una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris bajo una chaqueta larga azul oscuro. ¡Edward! Bella se puso en pie de un salto.

—Perdóneme...

Lord Avery miró como se alejaba con tristeza. Bella atravesó la alfombra de Aubusson en dirección a Edward quien se había reunido con su madre. La seda color canela de su vestido se movía entre sus tobillos, sabía que estaba atrayendo todas las miradas con su profundo escote y su medallón de oro balanceándose entre sus pechos. Unos pendientes de oro completaban su atuendo. Se le aceleró el pulso cuando estuvo al lado de él. Sin embargo Edward apenas la saludó y continuó hablando con su madre.

—Me has mandado un mensaje urgente madre ¿Qué pasa que sea tan importante?

—No tenía otro modo de reunirme contigo. Nunca estás aquí. Siéntate y explícanos lo que te retiene lejos de esta casa estos días.

—Me encantaría hacerte compañía pero estaba a punto de salir.

— ¿Otra vez? Sería de muy mala educación no hacer compañía a los invitados. ¿Dónde vas?

—A un sitio donde no van las damas.

Lady Elizabeth miró a Bella ordenándole que dijera algo, ella buscó frenéticamente algo que decir.

—Hoy hace un buen día. Si va a salir a dar un paseo iré con usted.

—Excelente idea —aprobó lady Elizabeth— Iros rápido y aprovechad el sol.

Edward se estaba poniendo los guantes.

—No me atrevo a apartar a Bella de sus admiradores. Hasta luego señoras.

Bella se mordió el labio, la asaltó un sentimiento de desilusión. Nunca conseguiría atraer la atención de ese sinvergüenza, cada día que pasaba sus posibilidades se hacían más pequeñas. Dentro de un mes terminaría la temporada y ella tendría que regresar a Wessex. Sin Marianne.

— ¿He oído bien? ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo? —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a Keeble. El inevitable Duxbury estaba a su lado, Bella abrió la boca para rechazar la invitación pero lo pensó mejor. Un plan se empezó a formar en su cabeza.

—Si —dijo al fin— Me encantaría dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Le pidió permiso a la tía Wilhelmina quien se la concedió "con la condición de no ir más allá de Hyde Parck". Fue a retocar su peinado y se encontraron en el landó descapotado de Keeble.

Bella levantó su rostro hacia el sol. Estaba encantada y tenía la impresión de ir a una aventura. Y quien sabe, quizás fuera así.

Los dos hombres se sentaron enfrente de ella y ella les miró con una sonrisa.

—Bueno señores—empezó—parecen estar muy enterados de las idas y venidas de los miembros de la alta sociedad.

—Pocas cosas se nos escapan ¿no es cierto Dux? —dijo Keeble.

Duxbury asintió.

—No en efecto, aunque no seamos cotillas.

—Entonces supongo que puedo confiar en su discreción.

—Discreción es mi segundo nombre —dijo Keeble.

— ¿Si? —se extrañó Duxbury— Creía que era Henry.

— ¡Es una broma imbécil! Si esta señorita nos confía un secreto, no lo divulgaré. Eso es lo que quería decir.

—Yo tampoco. Mis labios estás sellados.

—No es un secreto propiamente dicho —dijo Bella— Más bien estoy buscando una pista. Siento mucha curiosidad por saber donde va lord Cullen cada tarde. ¿Tiene alguna idea por casualidad?

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada. Duxbury rió por lo bajo mientras Keeble le daba un codazo.

— ¡No te rías! Es algo serio.

Duxbury se puso las manos en la boca con los ojos brillantes.

—Me imagino entonces que pueden satisfacer mi curiosidad —adivinó Bella.

—Es posible... —respondió Keeble guiñando un ojo— A Edward no le gustará que revelemos sus secretos.

—No soy una completa extraña, he sido invitada por su madre —argumentó Bella con paciencia— Tengo que hablar de él de algo muy importante. ¿Tendrían la bondad de llevarme con él?

— ¿Ahora? —dijo Keeble— ¿Y nuestro paseo por el parque?

— ¡No es justo!—gruñó Duxbury—Todas las mujeres persiguen a Edward.

—Yo no "persigo" a lord Cullen—aseguró Bella—Pero es de vital importancia que le encuentre. Se ha ido tan deprisa que no he podido detenerle.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Podría ser divertido ¡no crees? —preguntó Duxbury riendo.

—Si —aprobó Keeble— Pero la prevengo señorita, no es un lugar para damas como usted.

—Comprendo perfectamente su reticencia y le diré al conde que fui yo quien insistió en ir.

Bella esperaba de todo corazón no estar cayendo en una trampa. De todas formas no tenía elección. Ya que Edward la evitaba, era necesario que ella provocara en encuentro.

Keeble le gritó una dirección al cochero quien cambió de dirección. El landó atravesó la reja con remates dorados de Hyde Parck, giró al este siguió las fachadas de Mayfair y luego atravesó Covent Garden. Las calles se estrecharon y al fin el vehículo se detuvo delante de un pequeño edificio de ladrillos negros por el polvo del carbón. Un portal de hierro y un pequeño patio lo alejaban de la calle. Si era un local comercial no había ningún letrero que lo demostrara.

—Si quieren esperarme —murmuró Bella bajando del coche.

— ¡Está bromeando! No me perdería esto por nada del mundo —anunció Keeble.

Duxbury y él continuaron hasta las escaleras, otro visitante iba delante de ellos, una especie de bruto con la nariz rota con el que sería mejor no encontrarse en un rincón por la noche. La curiosidad de Bella estaba en su máximo punto

— ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Un garito clandestino?

Sus acompañantes se rieron.

—Lo sabrá dentro de un momento—dijo Duxbury.

Subieron los escalones iluminados por antorchas hasta una puerta maciza que Keeble abrió.

—No es necesario llamar —precisó.

Bella entró en un pequeño vestíbulo forrado de madera de roble. No había ningún mueble. Le llego el sonido de unas voces masculinas apagado por el grosor de las paredes, avanzó hasta una segunda puerta. No era una casa de mala vida. La habitación de Aurora Darling estaba decorada con un lujo insolente y flotaba en el aire un perfume de flores. En este lugar el ambiente estaba saturado de olor a moho y a hombre.

— ¿Está usted seguro de que es aquí donde viene todas las tardes? —preguntó Bella inquieta a pesar de todo.

—Seguro —la tranquilizó Duxbury.

—Por aquí querida.

Haciendo una reverencia, Keeble empujó la puerta.

En lugar de la sala llena de humo y mesas de juego que Bella esperaba encontrar, se encontró en con un espacio abierto, la luz llegaba desde una vidriera hasta una docena de hombres medio desnudos. Uno de ellos, tumbado en el suelo, levantaba una barra metálica, sus músculos traicionaban el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Otros daban puñetazos a unos sacos de cuero. Al final de la sala, un montón de ellos estaban alrededor de un ring y sobre el estrado de este peleaban dos boxeadores. Los espectadores les animaban con gritos y silbidos. Uno de los dos combatientes le dio un directo al otro. Bella tembló, Un olor de cuero, de sudor y de polvo convertían el aire en irrespirable.

Las apuestas surgían por todas partes. ¿Estaría Edward entre todos esos brutos ávidos de sangre? Bella alargó el cuello para intentar verle...Nada.

Keeble se frotaba las manos.

— ¡Demonios! Saxton el bárbaro contra Tom Headly el invencible —exclamó— Esto promete.

—Rápido, vamos a apostar —dijo Duxbury con los ojos brillantes.

Se encaminaron hacia el ring, Bella les siguió dando codazos.

—Señores, tengan la amabilidad de esperarme.

— ¿También le interesan los combates de boxeo? —preguntó Keeble ralentizando el paso— Díganos la verdad señorita. ¿Le gusta mirar a los hombres con el torso desnudo dándose golpes?

—Por lo general las mujeres se desmayan cuando ven este tipo de espectáculos —añadió Duxbury con los ojos brillantes— Sin embargo es divertido.

—Si, debe ser maravilloso —murmuró Bella.

—Entonces dese prisa —la apremió Keeble— Si no se va a perder el final.

Se abrieron camino hasta el ring entre los aplausos y los gritos. Se oyó una voz.

— ¿Bella?

Ella se dio la vuelta...y se encontró cara a cara con Edward. Él estaba al lado de un saco de cuero lleno de virutas, con los puños cerrados como para golpear. Un mechón de pelo le caía sobre la frente y como única vestimenta llevaba los pantalones de montar. El sudor hacía brillar su torso.

Bella le miró estupefacta y se puso completamente roja. Sus manos estaban húmedas, sin embargo no era la primera vez que le veía sin ropa. Furioso, él avanzó hacia ella.

— ¿Usted? ¿Qué demonios hace en este lugar? —exclamó él.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 15**

—Ella nos suplicó que la trajéramos —se apresuró a explicar Keeble, con los ojos fijos en los puños de Edward—Dijo que le gustaba mucho este deporte.

—Una verdadera loba ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? —añadió Duxbury.

—Vamos amigos, ¿no abandonaran a esta mujer a su suerte verdad? —se burló Bella— Edward, estos caballeros han tenido la amabilidad de acompañarme a este, ¿cómo lo llamaría? Campeonato.

Edward la miró asombrado.

— ¿Desde cuando le gustan los combates de boxeo?

—Desde hace unos tres minutos —se rió ella— Es una experiencia nueva, y debo decir que me parece bastante excitante.

Ella le miraba de una forma extraña—pensó él confuso. Luego, tomando súbitamente conciencia de su falta de ropa, cogió la camisa y se la puso. Tenía una confianza inquebrantable en Bella y apreciaba su manera franca de hablar, pero ella había cambiado, y ahora la sola presencia de ella a su lado le perturbaba.

—Váyase —le ordenó— Este no es lugar para usted.

—Me quedo —le contestó ella— Puede continuar pegándole al saco. ¿Nos vamos señores?

Les dedico a sus acompañantes una radiante sonrisa y estos la obedecieron de inmediato. Los ojos de Duxbury estaban fijos en los pechos de Bella, en cuanto a Keeble, su papada temblaba. Edward se contuvo para no cogerles del pelo y estampar sus cabezas una contra la otra. Cogió a Bella por el brazo.

—Tengo que hablar con usted.

—Espere su turno —respondió ella con despreocupación— No puedo abandonar a mis amigos.

—Somos algo más que amigos —decretó Keeble pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura— Somos sus más fervientes admiradores.

Ella le sobrepasaba por una cabeza y sin embargo le miraba como si fuera un Adonis.

—Suéltala —le ordenó Edward bruscamente— ¡Inmediatamente!

Por una vez Keeble no insistió.

—Bueno —masculló retirando el brazo— Solo queríamos divertirnos, pero si la quieres para ti solo, te la devolvemos ahora mismo.

—Aunque no forme parte de tu harén —protestó Duxbury.

— ¡Déjalo ya! —exclamó Keeble— Vámonos o nos perderemos lo mejor.

Empujó a su camarada hacia el ring, el primer round había terminado, un chaval corría agitando una campanilla para anunciar que el combate iba a continuar.

—Entonces es aquí donde pasa las tardes —dijo Bella.

—Si. Y usted por el contrario debería estar en casa tomando el té con mi madre —respondió él llevándola hasta la salida.

—Tengo que esperar a Keeble y a Duxbury, he venido en su coche.

—El cochero la acompañará y volverá luego a recogerles. ¿Qué estaba haciendo sola con esos dos? Conseguirá arruinar su reputación si sigue exhibiéndose con ellos.

—Se han comportado muy amablemente, al contrario que usted.

Él le soltó el brazo, la nueva Bella le irritaba al máximo, prefería a la mujer que era antes, valiente, incluso aunque le fastidiara metiendo la nariz en todo.

—Al contrario —dijo— Parece que soy el único hombre capaz de protegerla.

—Entonces deje que me quede con usted, nunca había conocido un lugar como este.

— ¡Y con razón! En el gimnasio no se admiten damas.

—Edward, no sea tan puritano.

Sus límpidos ojos rodeados de espesas pestañas miraron directamente los de Edward.

—Por favor, me gustaría quedarme. Solo un ratito.

Ese comportamiento casi inmoral no parecía propio de Bella... ¡En fin! De la Bella que él conocía. Esta nueva Bella era definitivamente femenina y provocadora. Tenía una manera de morderse los labios que invitaba a besarla. ¡Como había cambiado! ¿O sería que él la estaba descubriendo ahora? No hubiera sabido decirlo. Recordó su confesión: ella tuvo miedo de que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo en la mina cuando eran pequeños. Es posible que fuera entonces cuando se estableció un vínculo entre ellos.

Un vínculo que él creyó indestructible.

—Quédese si lo desea —contestó—Pero antes dígame que la empujó a venir aquí. Y no me diga que fue su pasión por el boxeo.

— ¿Cómo puede saber cuales son mis gustos, mis preferencias y lo que me interesa?

—Vamos a ver Bella, hemos crecido juntos y...

—Pero no somos amigos, los amigos se conocen a fondo.

—Yo la conozco. Su madre murió cuando usted nació y la educó su tía. Pasó muchas horas con su padre en la biblioteca devorando libros viejos.

—Cualquiera podría saber eso. Es lo que yo pensaba. Usted no sabe quien soy ni lo que pienso.

— ¡Muy bien! No puedo leerle el pensamiento, pero siempre sé cuando está mintiendo. Y hoy lo esta haciendo Bella.

— ¡De acuerdo! No estoy aquí por casualidad. Les pedí a Keeble y a Duxbury que me llevaran hasta usted. He venido... por Marianne. Quiero que hagamos las paces Edward.

Él puso una expresión de desconfianza.

—Perdóneme pero esta súbita buena voluntad me extraña. ¿No será una estratagema para quitarme a Marianne?

—No se la quitaré, se lo prometo.

— ¿Cree que podré convertirme en un buen padre?

—Me aseguró que iba a cambiar.

—Pero no me creyó, estaba convencida de que sería incapaz de educar a un niña.

Era una constatación, no una pregunta.

—Libertino, divorciado, jugador... Será difícil mejorar su reputación... ni siquiera diciendo que ha cambiado.

Esta mujer no iba a volver a Wessex dócilmente dejando a Marianne, estaba convencido de ello. Ella se sentía realmente atada a la niña, según Gianetta, Bella pasaba casi todo el día en la guardería...Y al mismo tiempo que admiraba su devoción, sentía sospechas. ¿Acaso ella intentaba conquistarle para quitarle a la niña? Decidió ponerla a prueba.

—Prefiero correr el riesgo de criarla yo solo antes que confiar en solteronas amargadas.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron de ira.

—Yo le proporciono más amor y atenciones que nadie ¿Cómo quiere que se acostumbre a un padre que nunca está?

—Parece que hoy también usted la ha abandonado Bellita.

Ella detestaba ese sobrenombre y él lo sabía. Como había previsto, ella se enfureció.

—Yo sería una buena madre y usted lo sabe.

—Le concedo eso, pero yo le daré fortuna y estatus social ¿Qué puede usted ofrecerle a parte de una casa casi en ruinas y una tía que bebe demasiado?

—Deje a tía Wilhelmina fuera de esto, al menos tenga un respeto por su edad. Ella no tiene nada que ver con Marianne.

—Wilhelmina le dará un mal ejemplo ¡Mírese! Ha conseguido hacer de usted una verdadera bruja.

La vio palidecer, era evidente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dominar su enfado, parecía tan frágil que él tuvo ganas de abrazarla para consolarla. ¿Sabría ella que se le veía la mitad de los pechos? Quizá no, con Bella nunca se podía estar seguro de nada.

—Edward, no quiero pelearme con usted. Intentemos olvidar nuestras diferencias, encontremos juntos una solución.

Él solo tenía en la cabeza una respuesta pero Bella se pondría furiosa y además él se había jurado no seducir a una virgen. Abrió la puerta del gimnasio.

—Solo hay una solución a nuestro problema —declaró— Vuelve usted a Wessex, ya estoy harto de pelearme con una solterona amargada.

— ¡No Elizabeth! No hay ninguna excusa para su mala educación —gruñó el duque de Kellisham que presidía la mesa— Absolutamente ninguna.

Lady Elizabeth jugueteaba con su servilleta.

—Olvídalo querido por favor, Edward ya es adulto, no podemos decirle como debe comportarse.

—Era su obligación reunirse con nosotros. ¡Que desprecio a su familia! Y más después de haberse puesto en evidencia esta tarde.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Su Gracia —aprobó Wilhelmina abanicándose con una servilleta de lino— Su comportamiento mientras se leían los poemas sorprendió a todo el mundo. Me sentí humillada.

La noche había empezado mal, tenía que haber sido una reunión para oír música, pero la anfitriona, lady Jersey, una nov, decidió repentinamente leer los últimos poemas de Wordfworth.

— ¡Dios mío! —había exclamado Edward— ¡Vaya suplicio!

Algunas risas ahogadas saludaron su observación pero ningún invitado se atrevió a llevar la contraria a la dueña de la casa. Mientras una actriz recitaba los versos, Edward, sentado en la última fila, se dedico a coquetear descaradamente con una joven viuda de cabellos de ébano. Bella, sentada delante de ellos había oído sus murmullos, la viuda se comportó como una paloma enamorada.

Extrañamente, Edward volvió con ellos a la casa olvidando su conquista, pero en lugar de seguirles al comedor, subió a refugiarse a sus habitaciones.

Un lacayo acababa de depositar delante de Bella un bol de consomé frío, tomó una cucharada y se la llevó a la boca, estaba delicioso pero su estómago estaba cerrado, las últimas palabras de Edward la obsesionaban

Vuelve usted a Wessex.

Esa frase equivalía a una sentencia de muerte para ella.

Consiguió terminar la cena que consistía en lenguado asado, filetes de buey, puré de patatas gratinadas y sorbete de champán con bizcocho. Cuando lady Elizabeth al fin se levantó, Bella se puso en pie de un salto.

—Solicito su permiso para retirarme, estoy un poco cansada.

—Ven a probar con nosotros el pastel de mirtilo, vamos al salón —dijo lady Elizabeth.

—Gracias pero creo que sería una mala compañía esta noche.

Lady Elizabeth miró a su prometido.

—Tengo que decirle algo a Bella, enseguida estoy contigo querido.

El duque acompañó cortésmente a la tía de Bella al salón.

—Pareces preocupada —dijo lady Elizabeth en cuanto estuvieron solas— ¿Es mi hijo el responsable de que estés así?

— ¿Qué le hace pensar...

—La intuición —dijo la condesa— Los dos os evitáis mutuamente. ¿Tuviste algún éxito con él el otro día?

Bella dio un profundo suspiro.

—Edward no quiere volver a casarse, me lo dijo él mismo.

—Al menos habláis de matrimonio, es un avance.

—Desengáñese milady, Edward no siente el menor interés por mí.

—Entonces dime porque te sigue con la mirada cuando cree que nadie le ve.

¿Sería cierto?

La esperanza hizo que el corazón de Bella se hinchara de felicidad por un momento.

—No lo sé. Porque le desagrado, porque está deseando verme partir.

—Al contrario, creo que le fascinas, eres muy diferente de las mujeres que acostumbra a tratar.

Con gesto maternal, lady Elizabeth acarició la mano de Bella.

—Su actitud hacia esa mujer esta noche no quiere decir nada, en el fondo ya no sabe ni donde está. Te necesita Bella.

—Me temo, milady, que ese tipo de mujeres tiene algo de lo que yo carezco.

—Una dudosa moral —terminó lady Elizabeth con una mueca de desprecio— Hay que sacar partido de tus cualidades, no eres nada consciente de tu encanto Bella.

—Gracias... Pero realmente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, para él solo soy...

Una solterona amargada.

—Una amiga de la infancia. Te conoció cuando eras una niña y le cuesta admitir que has crecido. Y ahora, si os habéis peleado, vete enseguida a reconciliarte con él. No dudes en entrar en su habitación, después de lo que le pasó con Portia no corres ningún riesgo. Él aprendió la lección.

— ¿Qué lección?

—Se vio forzado a casarse con ella porque el padre de Portia les sorprendió juntos ¿no lo sabias?

—No... ¿Entonces no fue un matrimonio por amor?

Lady Elizabeth hizo una mueca.

—Más bien fue una trampa.

— ¿Quiere decir que Portia... lo hizo a propósito?

—Exactamente. A pesar de su mala reputación mi hijo es un hombre de honor. Portia era virgen y él aceptó reparar...

¿Acaso lady Elizabeth le estaba insinuando que imitara a Portia para conseguir lo que quería? Su madrina la empujó hacia la puerta del comedor.

—Ve con él querida, a los hombres les gusta que se les adule, no lo olvides... Y también les gusta pensar que son ellos los que toman las decisiones.

—Yo no puedo hacerle algo así a Edward, no se dejará engañar.

Lady Elizabeth se rió

— ¡Por supuesto que si! Es menos indiferente a tus encantos de lo que imaginas. Estoy segura de que en este mismo momento está pensando en ti.

—No piensa —contestó Bella— rumia.

A lady Elizabeth se le escapo otra carcajada.

— ¡Ya lo ves! Le conoces mejor que yo. Por el amor de Dios, querida, no le dejes rumiar más tiempo.

Bella estaba en la sombra del jardín, el aire de la noche estaba lleno del olor de la lluvia y a lo lejos se oían truenos. La torre se perfilaba en el cielo lleno de nubes, la luz de una vela iluminaba una de sus ventanas, Edward estaba en la habitación prohibida...Y Bella tenía la intención de seducirle.

Se secó las manos húmedas de sudor en el organdí turquesa de su falda y aspiró profundamente una gran bocanada de aire. Su corazón latía enloquecido, si Edward era un hombre lo bastante leal para casarse con una virgen que él hubiera desflorado, ella se ofrecería a él. El hacerlo no era algo calculado sino un acto desesperado.

Volverás a Wessex

El tiempo apremiaba, tenía que darse prisa, las revelaciones de la condesa habían dado un nuevo cariz a los acontecimientos. Bella comprendía ahora la frialdad de Edward, si él quería escapar al matrimonio era normal que evitara a todas la vírgenes.

¿Cómo podría romper el muro que les separaba? Se preguntó.

Estaba delante del banco donde, una semana antes, ella tuvo la prueba de que se sentía atraído por ella. Podía probar suerte de nuevo.

La puerta estaba debajo de la cortina de hiedra pero no tenía valor para abrirla.

Volverás a Wessex.

No, no volvería, no sin Marianne.

Tenía el juego de llaves que había cogido de la cocina mientras el mayordomo servía el postre en el salón. Cuando se acercó a la puerta las llaves tintinearon alegremente en la oscuridad, había al menos veinte llaves y las fue probando una a una hasta que se oyó un clic y la puerta se abrió en la oscuridad.

Bella subió por la escalera de caracol sujetándose a la pared para guiarse por unos escalones que parecían girar hasta el infinito. Al fin llegó a un estrecho descansillo donde una sólida puerta impedía el paso.

Puso la oreja en la puerta, no se oía nada, ni un murmullo. Era de esperar que estuviera solo, pensó, no podría soportar encontrarle de nuevo con una mujer.

La asaltaron las dudas, y se quedó inmóvil un momento pensando. Dar marcha atrás significaba renunciar a Marianne, la imagen del bebé le dio fuerzas para continuar y con mano decidida giró el pomo de bronce.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 16**

Mirando por la estrecha abertura, Bella pudo ver una estancia decorada en tonos ocres y verdes, vio un trazo de las cortinas y, en el impresionante hogar de la chimenea, un fuego de carbón encendido.

Empujó la puerta lo más despacio posible hasta abrirla unos centímetros más. Un viejo sillón mecedora apareció en su campo de visión, a su lado había una mesa cubierta de libros. Encima del sillón yacía, olvidado, un libro con un pisapapeles marcando la página. El abrigo de Edward estaba encima de un escabel, uno de sus zapatos había aterrizado delante de la chimenea y el otro cerca de la mesa como si se hubiera librado de ellos en un ataque de rabia. Bella escuchó atentamente pero solo percibió el ruido que hacía el carbón que se consumía.

Contando mentalmente hasta tres abrió completamente la puerta, barrió la estancia con la mirada. Vacía. Para su sorpresa no había ninguna cama con sábanas de seda y un montón de cojines, tampoco había velas encendidas y desde luego ni rastro de una amante. En lugar de eso vio estanterías en las paredes llenas de libros, un inmenso escritorio con muchos cajones sobre el cual una lámpara de aceite iluminaba un montón de papeles, y un sillón de madera tapizado en terciopelo verde oscuro que parecía estar esperando el retorno del dueño del lugar. Solo estanterías llenas de libros...

¿Esa era pues la torre de marfil de Edward? ¿El lugar donde se abandonaba en secreto a sus vicios? ¿El nido privado cuyo acceso estaba prohibido a todo el mundo?

Vio de pronto otra puerta en la pared, detrás de ella quizá estuvieran el mullido lecho, los braseros donde se quemaba incienso, la alcoba perfumada de las citas de Edward donde él seducía a sus conquistas. La recorrió un escalofrió solo de pensarlo.

Avanzó con cuidado y abrió la puerta, pero para su gran decepción solo descubrió una estrecha escalera de piedra iluminada por una simple antorcha adosada a la pared.

Sin duda esa escalera debía conducir al dormitorio de Edward. Iba a dirigirse a ella cuando un pensamiento la detuvo. ¿Si Edward no recibía a sus mujeres aquí porque se mostraba tan misterioso con ese lugar?

La mirada de Bella volvió al escritorio cubierto de papeles ¿Qué hacía entonces en ese lugar? ¿Quemaba sus papeles de negocios? ¿Hacía apuestas?

Otra duda la sacudió ¿Podría permitirse fisgonear en sus asuntos personales? Por otro lado ¿qué podía haber de malo en echar una miradita? Después de todo su deseo de saberlo todo sobre Edward solo obedecía a un deseo: comprenderle mejor.

Más tranquila se dirigió al escritorio, un magnífico mueble de caoba con multitud de huecos llenos de documentos. Unas bolas de papel arrugado sembraban el suelo alrededor de una pequeña papelera. También había papeles en la mesa al igual que algunas plumas, un sacapuntas y un tintero tapado. La mirada de Bella se vio súbitamente atraída por un objeto insólito. Un par de gafas con montura de oro estaban depositadas sobre una pila de hojas de papel. Las cogió con cuidado y las acercó a su rostro para mirar a través de los cristales. De inmediato se le nubló la vista.

¿Edward necesitaba gafas?

Este descubrimiento le pareció tan asombroso que empezó a reír. No porque ese defecto disminuyera su interés por él, sino porque imaginárselo con las gafas ensombrecía un poco su imagen de sinvergüenza despreocupado.

Dejó las gafas y volvió su atención a las hojas desperdigadas. Nada de facturas ni contratos como ella había creído, sino borradores llenos de manchas de tinta y de palabras tachadas. En algunos lugares la punta de la pluma había atravesado el papel como si Edward hubiera escrito muy deprisa preso de una violenta emoción. Era difícil descifrar las palabras y las frases eran cortas. Bella cogió una hoja al azar y sus ojos se detuvieron en el nombre que había en el encabezamiento.

Marianne.

Bella se dejó caer asombrada en el sillón y luego examinó más atentamente el contenido de la página.

Bajo la luz de la luna apaciblemente duerme

Pequeño ángel entre otros tesoros

Nacidos de la vergüenza, pero almas tan puras

A pesar de una angustia que perdura.

En este mundo donde gobiernan las leyes

Ella descansa, sin que su belleza se altere.

Alucinada, Bella recorrió las siguientes estrofas. ¡Un poema! Un poema escrito por Edward ¡Imposible!

Continuó la lectura, las palabras expresaban una emoción profunda, sincera, tierna. Pero entonces, se dijo, quiere a Marianne. Esta constatación la dejó sin aliento. Edward había compuesto esos versos llenos de ternura, una poesía tan hermosa que las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos.

¿Ese era entonces el vicio secreto de Edward? ¿La poesía?

Vio otros poemas, ninguno de ellos había sido pasado a limpio como si Edward no quisiera volver a oír hablar de ellos.

Un poeta.

La sola idea la extrañaba, siempre le había considerado un hombre inteligente, de acuerdo, pero un hombre que prefería la lujuria a la reflexión filosófica.

Ahora recordaba los rastros de tinta que había notado en sus dedos, las largas horas que él pasaba en ese lugar hasta la madrugada.

Con las manos temblorosas, hurgó entre los papeles, leyendo pasajes al azar, notando la sensibilidad de las frases, maravillándose con su estilo.

De modo que el hombre que se burlaba abiertamente de los escritores modernos, el cínico libertino, era un poeta.

¿Pero quien era realmente? Bella ya no sabía que pensar, era como si el conde de Masen tuviera dos personalidades. Ella conocía ya al seductor impenitente que adoraba a las mujeres. Ahora deseaba descubrir al autor de esos versos. Los sentimientos y los pensamientos que destilaban la conmovían.

Se oyó un trueno a lo lejos seguido de otro ruido más preocupante proveniente de la puerta. Un ruido fácilmente identificable, el de pasos que se acercaban.

Bella se puso en pie de un salto con el poema dedicado a Marianne apretado contra su pecho. Edward entró en la estancia, al principio no la vio, estaba hojeando un libro. Vestido con unos pantalones de montar negros y una camisa blanca sin corbata, era de una belleza diabólica.

Edward levantó la mirada y su mirada cayó sobre ella. Bajo la sorpresa sus ojos se entrecerraron y por un momento a Bella le dio la impresión de que podía leer hasta lo más profundo de su alma. De pronto él notó el papel que ella sujetaba, sus cejas negras se fruncieron y su rostro se endureció por efecto de la ira.

—Sé que no debería estar aquí —se apresuró a decir Bella con voz temblorosa— Pero me sentía sola y pensé...

— ¡Maldita mujer! —gruñó él tirando su libro y acercándose a ella con paso decidido.

El primer impulso de Bella fue retroceder, apartarse de su camino, pero no, no quería huir. Él no le daba miedo y ella necesitaba saber porque se esforzaba tanto en disimular su talento como escritor.

Él le arrancó el papel.

— ¿Quién le dio permiso para entrar aquí?

—Nadie. Solo tenía curiosidad por ver lo que hacía aquí. Y ahora que lo sé...

— ¿Fue mi madre la que le dijo que viniera a curiosear por aquí no? Reconózcalo.

—Ella...

Bella se interrumpió disgustada. Desde luego que lady Elizabeth le había dado la idea pero eso no era lo importante, después de todo ambas deseaban lo mismo: la felicidad de Marianne.

—Edward es inútil que insulte a su madre, vine porque quise, nadie me obligó a hacerlo.

—Ya veo. De modo que las dos están decididas a hacerme la vida imposible.

Sus ojos brillaban como oscuros espejos.

—Bien dígame ¿qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? ¿Entregarse a mí?

A pesar de su enfado Bella no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento de deseo ante la idea. Estaban solos, él podía hacerla suya y a la mañana siguiente se sentiría obligado a casarse con ella.

Se acercó a él, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no? —murmuró— ¿Tan sorprendente es que pueda desearme?

Un trozo de carbón cayó del hogar con un sonido seco. Otro trueno estalló más cerca esta vez. La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en el semblante duro y suspicaz de Edward.

—Váyase —ordenó.

El corazón de Bella dejó de latir, pero ella no podía decidirse a abandonar la partida.

—No, todavía no. Primero hábleme de su trabajo. ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que escribía poesía?

—Solo son garabatos sin ningún interés. Olvídelo.

—Imposible, es demasiado hermoso, sobre todo el poema de Marianne.

La emoción le impedía hablar.

—Es mi hija, ya se lo dije. Nunca la abandonaré.

—Lo sé. Comprendí sus sentimientos por ella gracias al poema. Tiene un don para expresar...

—Si le gustan las banalidades sin pies ni cabeza...

De pronto barrió la superficie del escritorio con gesto de enfado. Aterrada ella volvió en si y se precipitó a recoger los papeles.

— ¡Deténgase! ¿Pero que le pasa? Ha debido trabajar durante horas en estos poemas.

—Eso no le incumbe, Métase en sus asuntos.

—Ni hablar. Esos poemas representan sus pensamientos, sus emociones, y solo por eso deberían ser recopilados y conservados cuidadosamente.

—Sobretodo deberían estar a salvo de las cotillas como usted. Y ahora salga de aquí.

Uniendo el gesto a la palabra la cogió del brazo y la empujó hasta la puerta. Bella se resistió.

—Es inútil Edward, no me iré. No le dejaré destruir una parte de si mismo sin hacer nada.

Estaba apretada contra él y podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Él la miró fijamente con malicia, un rayo iluminó la habitación, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Después, lentamente, la mirada de Edward se dulcificó.

—No tenía ningún derecho a hurgar en mis cosas.

—Lamento esa intrusión, pensaba que le conocía y ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba gafas para leer.

— ¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido? Además, como dijo el otro día apenas nos conocemos.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que era poeta? ¿Por qué se comportó de ese modo tan desagradable en la reunión literaria? La poesía no es para tomarla a risa. ¿Es consciente de que posee un don?

—Guárdese los cumplidos, no necesito reconocimiento y menos viniendo de usted.

Aunque la rechazó sin contemplaciones, Bella no podía evitar sentir una gran ternura por él al verle dar vueltas como un león enjaulado. Lo que más la sorprendía era que un hombre que parecía tan seguro de si mismo pudiera despreciar tanto su trabajo. Los poetas ocupaban un lugar privilegiado en la sociedad, incluso los más controvertidos como lord Byron o Shelley. Sin embargo Edward no parecía ser consciente de su valía.

—He leído poesía suficiente para poder juzgar. Debería publicar sus escritos, yo podría ayudarle a pasarlos a limpio y...

—Ya basta —la cortó.

La fusiló con la mirada.

—Si cree que su trabajo carece de valor ¿por qué continúa escribiendo? —preguntó ella.

Un ligero rubor coloreo las mejillas de Edward que cruzó los brazos y levantó la cabeza.

—Es una mala costumbre nada más —gruñó

Ella había recogido las hojas.

— ¿Algo así como comerse la uñas o coleccionar amantes?

—Exactamente.

—Bueno pues no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que tiene un gran talento y que debería darlo a conocer.

—No tengo obligación de hacer nada. Ahora vuelva a su habitación y no se meta más en mi vida.

—Escuche...

Ella cogió una hoja y empezó a descifrarla.

—"Bajo estas vastas y silenciosas praderas reposan los que siguen invictos y cuya sangre..."

Edward le arrebató el papel de las manos e hizo una bola con él.

—Bella, por última vez, váyase, sino la saco yo.

—No lo hará Edward, sabe usar las palabras lo cual es poco común. ¿Cómo puede infravalorarse hasta ese punto? ¿Por qué deja que la gente le considere un inútil?

—Probablemente esa sea mi verdadera naturaleza, usted misma lo dijo —exclamó él.

Edward lanzó la bola de papel en la papelera pero ese gesto no bastó para apaciguar la sorda cólera que le dominaba. En ese momento la odiaba. La odiaba por haber entrado en su último refugio, por haberle despojado de sus defensas.

Con una total tranquilidad, y todavía arrodillada en la alfombra con su falda turquesa a su alrededor, aparentemente inconsciente de la tempestad que se desarrollaba dentro de él, Bella le miraba con una tranquila seguridad, convencida de que lo que decía. Alrededor de ella había montones de hojas, sus poemas.

Él empezó a andar de un lado a otro.

— ¿Quiere que este orgulloso de mi mismo? —lanzó él— Juzgue por si misma. Mientras Napoleón entraba en Bélgica con su ejército yo me quede aquí. Y cuando los hombres como Emmet McCarthy sacrificaban la vida por su país, yo bebía y me divertía. Solo me enteré de la batalla cinco días más tarde. Todo ese tiempo lo había pasado en la cama con Serena Badrick.

Todavía recordaba el momento en que había salido de la habitación, cansado y abatido, el choque que experimentó al leer los periódicos de Londres que se habían apilado en su escritorio.

Bella se sentó sobre sus talones y le miró con una confianza inquebrantable.

—Escribió esas maravillosas líneas en memoria del capitán y sus hombres. Eso es algo...

Él la cortó con un gesto de la mano.

—Esto no tiene ningún valor. Algunas palabras sobre un papel no pueden compararse con la sangre vertida en el campo de batalla.

—Usted no es un soldado. Usted es un poeta. Es con su obra con lo que conseguirá que los demás tomen conciencia de los horrores de la guerra.

Edward se sentía atraído por su inocencia y su sentido común, por la luz que emanaba de ella. Volviéndose puso las manos en el reborde de la chimenea y contempló las brasas rojizas del hogar.

—No —insistió— Las palabras no pueden cambiar nada, solo los actos son importantes.

— ¿Quién le dijo algo así?

Él apretó los dientes. Por una vez no pudo impedir que los sombríos recuerdos salieran a la superficie.

—Mi padre —dijo después de una ligera duda.

—Bueno, pues estaba equivocado. El hecho de que no le gustara la poesía no significa que su obra carezca de valor. Simplemente era incapaz de compartir su punto de vista. Eso es todo.

Edward suspiró. Ella no entendía nada o no quería entenderlo. A su manera era tan cabezota e inflexible como él.

—Es más complicado que todo eso —dijo.

— ¿Alguna vez leyó alguna de sus poesías?

—Si.

— ¿Y bien?

Edward se apoderó del atizador y atizó el fuego añadiendo después unos trozos de carbón del cesto.

—Cuando yo tenía once años —empezó en voz baja— escribí una poesía por su cumpleaños. Estuve horas perfeccionándola. Cuando se la di apenas la miró, la rompió y la tiró a la chimenea.

Edward jamás podría olvidar la visión del papel ennegreciéndose y retorciéndose entre las llamas.

Furioso de que el pasado pudiera afectarle tanto todavía, volvió a colocar bruscamente el atizador en su lugar. Bella le puso una mano en el brazo.

— ¡Que crueldad por su parte!

Edward tomo conciencia súbitamente de la cálida presión de la mano de Bella en su brazo, del peligroso consuelo que le proporcionaba, comprendió que debía alejarse de ella mientras todavía estaba a tiempo. Sin embargo no se movió.

—Me dijo que acabaría mal si no hacía lo que él me decía, que me convertiría en el hazmerreír de todos. Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

Edward se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar pero Bella le interrumpió.

— ¿Por eso ha renegado todos estos años de su talento? Bueno pues yo no daría ni un céntimo por el buen juicio de su padre.

—Mi padre quería que yo hiciera algo con mi vida, como él había hecho.

— ¡Bobadas! Quería moldearle a su imagen y semejanza en lugar de respetar su personalidad.

Edward se negaba a aceptar su razonamiento, le resultaba más fácil ironizar.

— ¿Realmente es usted siempre tan dispuesta a recordarme mi sentido del deber y mis responsabilidades, quien me lo dice?

—Si —dijo ella sin dudar.

Le cogió las manos como una maestra ansiosa por convencer a un alumno obstinado.

—Ha renegado de su talento con el pretexto de que su padre era demasiado estúpido y autoritario, pero no es demasiado tarde. Tiene que aprender a ser usted mismo.

Su entusiasmo le atraía, nunca hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera apoyarle, solo le había contado la verdad para desengañarla aún más. Pero se había equivocado.

A juzgar por su expresión, Bella no abandonaría fácilmente su cruzada. En pie delante de él, le apretaba las manos como si quisiera transmitirle su fuerza.

Cuando ella le miró, sus ojos brillaban con una fe inquebrantable.

¡Maldita fuera! Pensó. ¿Quién se creía que era para querer transformarle en un héroe de leyenda? Y él, pobre idiota, solo deseaba créela...

Enfadado con ella y con él mismo, la empujó bruscamente contra la pared.

— ¡Al diablo la poesía! —dijo— Voy a mostrarle lo que soy en realidad.

Con un movimiento desprovisto de gentileza, se inclinó y se apoderó de la boca de Bella aplastándola con la suya. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus pechos y sus caderas. Ella era alta y delgada, casi tan alta como él, pero liviana, dulce y voluptuosa. Y esta vez no había bebido champán, lo cual era mejor, así comprendería que él solo era un hombre sin honor, el libertino que todos decían que era. Le acarició el pecho, apretando los senos a través del rígido corpiño, esperando que en cualquier momento ella le abofeteara llamándole sinvergüenza. Eso era lo que él deseaba. Si, quería que ella le rechazara y huyera asqueada, así se encontraría solo por fin.

Pero ella emitió un pequeño gemido de alegría y sus brazos se anudaron alrededor de su cuello, sus labios se abrieron bajo sus besos.

—Edward —murmuró ella en un gemido apretando su cuerpo contra el de él.

El deseo le invadió como una oleada, intensa y mareante y él la abrazó con más fuerza.

La pasión no tenía secretos para él y era sobresaliente en el arte de someter a una mujer, de hacer que se plegara a su voluntad. Sería un juego de niños seducir a Bella, convertirse en el centro de su universo, él la dominaría, le daría placer hasta hacer que olvidara todo lo demás. Su mano se deslizó por su espalda y empezó a soltar los botones de su vestido. Había llegado a la cintura cuando recupero el sentido.

¡Bella! Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a Bella Mayhew. Se apartó de ella con las manos temblando.

—No podemos hacerlo —murmuró.

— ¿Por qué no? —se quejó Bella con voz ronca colgándose de él— ¿No le gusta besarme?

Él levantó la cabeza y vio sus ojos gris azulado, brillantes de deseo, los labios hinchados tan tentadores como un fruto prohibido.

—Vuelva corriendo a su habitación antes de que su reputación quede definitivamente arruinada.

Se apartó para dejarla pasar pero ella no se movió.

—Puede que eso sea lo que deseo, que arruine mi reputación.

Con un lascivo movimiento de hombros se desprendió del vestido y este cayó hasta su cintura.

—Por favor —continuó ella.

Sin dejar de mirarle empezó a soltarse los lazos del corsé.

Edward no podía apartar los ojos de la cinta rosa que todavía cerraba su ropa interior. El corpiño realzaba la delgada cintura de ella levantando los blancos pechos cuya sola visión le volvía loco de deseo. Sin duda ella había bebido demasiado vino en la cena, era la única explicación coherente con su conducta.

—Maldita sea Bella, cúbrase.

Antes de que ella se terminara de soltar el corpiño él le apartó las manos. Sus dedos rozaron la piel caliente y suave y ese contacto estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza. Todo su ser clamaba por tomarla en sus brazos, acostarla en la alfombra e iniciarla en los misterios del amor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió retroceder.

—Vuelva a vestirse—ordenó.

Sin intenciones de hacerlo, Bella bajo la cabeza y le miró a través de sus pestañas, una mirada terriblemente erótica para tratarse de una virgen.

— ¡Oh Edward! ¡Me gusta tanto! Si no me hace el amor nunca sabré lo que eso significa. Por favor, déjeme demostrarle que no soy una solterona amargada.

No se hubiera sentido más sorprendido si ella le hubiera dado un puñetazo. El cerebro ya no le funcionaba y apenas podía respirar. Todo su cuerpo ardía por Bella.

Incapaz de contenerse, le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Dios sabe que usted se merece algo mejor que una relación sórdida—murmuró con voz sorda—No soy lo bastante bueno para usted.

—Puede que no...Pero es a usted a quien deseo Edward.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió las contraventanas y un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Ahora la tormenta estaba encima de ellos. A Edward le costaba creer que esa era Bella, la sensata e ingenua Bella, que le declaraba así su pasión. Sabía que debería sacarla fuera de ese lugar y cerrar la puerta con llave. No tenía nada que ofrecerle aparte de un breve interludio amoroso. Pero no podía decidirse a hacerlo.

Ella se mantenía delante de él, contemplándole con sus grandes ojos gris azulado, con su rostro expresando una imperativa necesidad, un deseo que acabó con los últimos escrúpulos que le quedaban.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 17**

Levantándola en brazos, la llevó hasta la chimenea, Bella sintió renacer la esperanza de poder conquistarle. La boca de Edward se aplastó sobre la suya con ansias.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para pensar, para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él soltó las lazadas de su corpiño y desnudó su pecho, su mano le acarició los pechos arrancándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Toda su vida había soñado con las caricias de un hombre, de ese hombre, Edward jugó con los pezones que se endurecieron. Instintivamente ella se arqueó contra él para sentir mejor el exquisito roce de sus cuerpos que se apretaban uno contra otro.

Él dejó su boca para besarla en la mejilla y el cuello y mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. A Bella la recorrió un estremecimiento, cuando le lamió los pezones, su vientre parecía de fuego. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de ese instante mágico.

—Oh... Edward...

Las piernas ya no la sostenían, se tambaleó. Se encontraron de rodillas en la alfombra y Edward la liberó de su fina camisa de batista dejándola desnuda hasta la cintura.

—Maravillosa —murmuró admirado— ¿Cómo pudiste esconder estos tesoros durante tanto tiempo?

— ¿Cómo pudiste tu esconder tus escritos?

—Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus secretos y yo prefiero los tuyos.

De nuevo ella sintió los labios de él en su garganta y se tambaleó por efecto de ese beso extrañamente delicioso. La lengua de Edward trazó un hábil recorrido entre sus senos haciendo que la recorrieran unos deliciosos escalofríos.

Los temblorosos dedos de Bella se entrelazaron alrededor del cuello de Edward ¿Cómo había podido ella vivir hasta entonces ignorando esas maravillas? Ahora podía comprender mejor porque ninguna mujer podía resistírsele.

Pero no, no iba a pensar en sus amantes. No esa noche. A partir de ahora Edward le pertenecía y nada más era importante.

Él quitó una a una las horquillas de sus cabellos. La gran masa de pelo oscuro y ondulado cayó hasta la cintura de Bella.

— ¡Oh Señor! —suspiró él— ¡Que ganas tenía de besarte, de acariciarte...

Se apoderó de su boca con ardor salvaje.

— ¿De verdad? —murmuró ella sin aliento cuando él terminó de besar sus labios— ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde que irrumpiste en mi habitación en Wessex Bella. Desde entonces solo pienso en ti.

Ella solo deseaba creerle y esa noche se creería todo lo que él dijera. Él le iba a enseñar todo sobre el amor y ella intentaría estar a su altura. Quizá cuando estuvieran casados volverían a jugar este maravilloso juego. A lo mejor no se enfadaría cuando supiera que ella había venido a propósito para tenderle una trampa.

Él tomó posesión de su boca y ella se colgó de él. Él la tumbó con delicadeza sobre la espesa alfombra delante del fuego de la chimenea, pero no eran las llamas del fuego que allí ardía lo que les mantenía calientes. Edward le desabrochó la falda, la ropa no se resistía a sus experimentados dedos, poco después Bella yacía desnuda bajo la luz de las llamas cubierta solamente con sus medias de seda y su liguero. Su pudor fue más fuerte que su deseo y quiso tapar su sexo con las manos, pero Edward la cogió de las muñecas y se las apartó.

—No tengas vergüenza —le dijo amablemente— Eres hermosa.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Bella. ¡Hermosa! Nunca se había permitido pensar que lo era. Él empezó a acariciarla de nuevo, más íntimamente, más provocativamente, ella se arqueó sin querer, onduló buscando algo que no conseguía definir.

— ¿Edward?

—No tengas miedo... Disfruta.

— ¿De que?

—Shh... ya lo verás.

Él acarició sus piernas con infinita suavidad y Bella tragó saliva. Se había tumbado a su lado y le estaba apartando las piernas con la rodilla, todavía estaba vestido y su ropa hacía un sorprendente contraste con la joven desnuda que se abandonaba a sus caricias.

— ¡Estas tan caliente! —dijo él con voz ronca— Si hubiera sabido que lo deseabas tanto no habría esperado tanto tiempo.

Él continuó acariciándola hasta que Bella, temblorosa, dejó escapar un gemido. Ella se perdió en el deseo, movía las caderas presa de un fuego desconocido.

—Déjate ir —murmuró él tomando posesión de sus labios, ahogando un grito de placer— Te sujetaré cuando caigas.

— ¿Me caeré?

Un instante después un placer indescriptible la hizo marearse y, como en una nube, tuvo la impresión de que volaba para después aterrizar completamente saciada. Abrió los ojos y vio que él estaba sentado desnudándose. En sus ojos brillaba una luz salvaje y respiraba pesadamente, el fuego transformaba su cuerpo en una especie de estatua de bronce. Bella le miró admirada... No sabía que el miembro viril podía llegar a tener unas dimensiones tan impresionantes.

Él se tumbó a su lado y la cogió en sus brazos. Ella le besó en la mejilla.

—Me ha encantado lo que me has hecho.

—Eso solo era el principio hermosa mía.

— ¿Pero que más puede haber? —preguntó ella con ingenuidad.

En lugar de responder, él la besó, el beso se prolongó y ella notó el sexo de él palpitar contra su muslo ¿cómo iba él a tomar su placer? ¿Se suponía que ella también tenía que tocarle... ahí?

Con el corazón acelerado, puso los dedos en el sexo endurecido de Edward, se extraño de su calor y de la suavidad de terciopelo de la piel. Él se estremeció y Bella retiró la mano desorientada.

— ¿Te hago daño?

—Solo si te detienes —susurró él contra sus labios.

Le cogió la mano y se la guió, ella descubrió el poder erótico que tenía sobre él con una mezcla de vergüenza y de orgullo. Cuando él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella sin dejar de besarla, ella empezó a temblar. Ahora ya sabía que la liberación estaba cerca, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla él se apartó de ella.

—Por favor...—gimió Bella.

—Dime lo que deseas cariño.

—Tú lo sabes.

—Me pregunto si lo sabes tú —murmuró él.

Se tumbó encima de ella y le apartó los muslos antes de introducir su miembro en la ardiente humedad del de ella. En ese instante fue cuando Bella comprendió como se llevaba a cabo el acto amoroso. Hizo un ligero movimiento para apartarse que él tomó por un gesto de impaciencia. Sus oscuros ojos sondearon los de Bella.

—Suavemente —dijo— No hay prisa.

Él volvió a empezar a cubrirla de besos y a acariciarla. Deslizó su lengua por el centro ardiente del cuerpo de Bella y ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa y placer. Creyó que se iba a desmayar pero cuando se abandonaba a la boca que la atormentaba, Edward se enderezó y luego la penetró de un solo movimiento. Ella se mordió los labios como respuesta al dolor fulgurante. Edward se paralizó.

—Perdóname —murmuró.

Él la llenaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, el dolor se desvaneció convirtiéndose en una sensación de plenitud como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando ese momento. Lágrimas de alegría brotaron de sus ojos.

—Edward... Edward... Te amo.

—No te equivoques. No es a mí a quien amas, sino al deseo que te provoco.

Empezó a ir y venir dentro de ella con deliberada lentitud. Los corazones de los dos latían al unísono. Él empujaba cada vez más fuerte y más rápidamente pero Bella no tenía miedo. Feliz y confiada se abandonó a él con una pasión de la que no se habría creído capaz. Edward la sometía a embates apasionados. Emocionada hasta perder la razón, abrazó sus caderas con las piernas. Amaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus salvajes movimientos.

—No me equivoco —balbuceó perdida— Es a ti a quien amo Edward, solo a ti.

Cada empujón les llevaba más cerca de la cima. Se perdieron en el orgasmo y le sintió temblar como una hoja.

—Bella... Dios mío... Bella —gritó él escondiendo el rostro en sus cabellos.

Permanecieron inmóviles, abrazados y aletargados.

Poco a poco Edward volvió en si, podía oler el perfume de Bella, su suave piel pegada a la suya. Oía el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el techo. Miró a Bella, ella descansaba en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y una lágrima en el borde del ojo.

Señor —pensó— he destruido su vida.

Sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada. Nunca había conocido una mujer más hermosa, tan conmovedora en su declaración de amor. Conocía bien a Bella, nunca habría entregado su virginidad a un hombre al que no amara. A desgana se apartó de ella y entonces lo que había hecho le golpeó como un látigo. Había dejado que sus sentimientos le gobernaran y no se había retirado antes del momento fatídico.

Ahogó un juramento y luego rodó sobre su espalda. Solo le faltaba eso.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?

Él volvió a abrir los ojos. Apoyada sobre un codo, ella estaba mirando con sus grandes e inocentes ojos. Era la imagen misma de la sensualidad. Unos rizos oscuros con reflejos de cobre le cubrían los hombros y los pechos...Era la primera vez que perdía la cabeza hasta el punto de olvidar las mal elementales precauciones.

—Vístete —le dijo.

Le lanzó la camisa, el tejido transparente aterrizó sobre el vientre de Bella y esta lo cogió.

— ¿Vestirme? ¿Es así como termina esto?

Edward ya estaba de pie y se puso los pantalones.

—Ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación.

— ¿Siempre eres tan distante... después?

La tristeza en su voz hizo dudar a Edward quien se dio cuenta con consternación de lo grande de su error.

—Te pido perdón —dijo—No debería haberte hecho el amor...

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bella, espero no haberte dejado embarazada.

Bella se puso una mano en el vientre. Una expresión de sorpresa pasó por sus pupilas como si ya estuviera descubriendo una curva sospechosa.

— ¡Oh Dios! —murmuró— Pero tu has hecho mil veces el amor y solo existe Marianne... Creía que sabías como... evitar ese tipo de accidentes.

Él no tuvo más remedio que confesar su culpa.

—Si. Pero acabo de darme cuenta ahora. No pude controlarme.

— ¿Y siempre lo haces?

—Si, siempre.

—Entonces ¿por qué conmigo no?

—Fue... Se me olvidó.

La cogió por los hombros.

—Bella si alguna vez descubres que estás embarazada debes decírmelo inmediatamente ¿lo entiendes?

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Te casaras conmigo?

Ella sonreía, sus ojos estaban brillantes, los ojos de una mujer satisfecha. Un sudor frío perló la frente de Edward. Con el estómago hecho un nudo evitó la mirada de ella.

—No hay motivo...Ya veremos si lo estás.

— ¿Si lo estoy?

Se puso en pie de un salto con la camisola apretada contra su pecho y los labios temblorosos.

—No sé ni siquiera como se sabe que... que se está esperando un hijo.

—Tu flujo menstrual se detendrá... ¿Cuándo sangraste por última vez?

Ella enrojeció pero su mirada siguió firme.

—Hace unos días.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien, no corremos mucho riesgo.

Él terminó de vestirse.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Vamos a tener que esperar semanas antes de saberlo, y mientras tanto...

—Mientras tanto tú vas a volver a tu habitación. Si alguien te encuentra aquí tu reputación estará acabada.

—No si nos casamos.

Él sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Ya me cazaron una vez. No me volverá a pasar —declaró.

—Entonces te da igual mi reputación.

Él tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas.

—No te pasará nada —afirmó— Con un poco de suerte nadie sabrá nunca que te he seducido.

Sus labios se fruncieron... Los mismos labios que hacía solo un momento suplicaban sus besos mientras murmuraban palabras de amor. ¿Estaría lamentando haberse entregado a él? ¡Solo Dios podía saberlo! De todas formas Bella no era la típica mujer llorosa.

De pronto ella le volvió la espalda, se puso la camisola y empezó a buscar el corpiño.

—Ahora que el asunto está arreglado ya es hora de que me vaya—dijo con su voz de solterona amargada.

Nada estaba arreglado —pensó él, con el corazón en un puño. Había conseguido destruir su amistad.

La miró mientras se ataba los lazos y luego se ponía el vestido. La seda color turquesa cayó sobre su cuerpo delgado. Los dedos de Bella se trababan en los botones de nácar, él la ayudó a abrocharlos y, al sentir su contacto, ella reprimió un estremecimiento. ¿Un estremecimiento de que? se preguntó él ¿de asco? ¿de desprecio? Si, ella debía despreciarle y con razón, no se lo podía reprochar, ella acababa de darse cuenta de que había entregado su virginidad a un sinvergüenza. Él era un hombre experimentado, sabía desde el principio que si le hacía el amor su amistad se terminaría. Que una vez satisfecha Bella solo podría verle a través del velo romántico del amor...Y sin embargo él no había sido capaz de resistirse a ella. De hecho era ella quien le había seducido a él.

Le asaltaron los remordimientos... y al mismo tiempo las ganas de volver a empezar.

—Bella... murmuró

Quiso ponerle las manos en la nuca pero ella se apartó. Agachándose recogió las horquillas del pelo que estaban en la alfombra.

—Ya está —dijo— las tengo todas, ahora ya puedo irme.

Cualquiera que la viera adivinaría de inmediato que salía de los brazos de Edward. El pelo revuelto, las mejillas ardiendo, los labios hinchados por los besos, era la imagen misma de una mujer que acaba de hacer el amor. Con pasó rápido ella se dirigió a la puerta del jardín. Él la cogió del brazo.

—Es mejor que salgas por la escalera interior. Está lloviendo a mares.

—Como quieras.

Era más arriesgado pero había límites para la prudencia. A esas horas dudaba de que quedara alguien despierto en la casa. La guió hasta la segunda puerta. Una vela en un nicho proyectaba una luz tenue en los estrechos escalones. En tiempos de lord Masen padre, la habitación de arriba hacía las veces de granero. Edward la hizo transformar en despacho, su refugio de poeta.

Ahora Bella conocía su secreto.

Esa idea le molestaba, era como si hubiera desnudado su alma, nunca había mezclado su pasión por la poesía con sus otros placeres, y ahora había perdido el control de si mismo. Y por si fuera poco con una virgen, y no con cualquier virgen ¡con Bella Swan!

En el descansillo ella se detuvo levantando hacia él una mirada indecisa.

— ¿Tu ayuda de cámara?

—Wilson se ha ido a dormir.

Ella bajó las escaleras, él la siguió hasta el dormitorio. Bella lo atravesó rápidamente como si tuviera miedo de que él la llevara a la cama con dosel. Él ardía por tomarla en sus brazos, sin embargo se contuvo. Nunca había traído a una mujer aquí, se encontraba con sus amantes en la casa de ellas o en su casa de soltero en Haymarket.

Pero Bella se merecía algo mejor que una relación clandestina, esta noche había sido una equivocación, un acto de locura, un gran error que nunca se volvería a repetir.

Sin embargo, al verla coger el pomo de la puerta que daba al pasillo, su corazón se encogió. Sin pararse a pensarlo la cogió por la cintura.

— ¡Bella! No te vayas.

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Ya me he quedado demasiado tiempo.

—Lo sé pero... ¡Oh Bella!

La atrajo hacia él para besarla, ella se tensó por un momento y luego respondió a su beso.

Ahora que sabía que ella todavía le amaba, Edward se sintió invadido de un sentimiento de gratitud infinita. Quiso cerrar la puerta con la intención de arrastrar a Bella hasta la cama.

Entonces sucedió lo peor que podía pasar.

Mientras se besaban, él vio por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento en el pasillo. Tres personas salieron de las sombras: lady Elizabeth, tía Wilhelmina y el duque de Kellisham loco de ira.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 18**

Bella se dio también la vuelta... y se quedó inmóvil.

—T… tía Willy—barbotó.

El trío se acercaba ¿cuanto tiempo hacía que estaban ahí? ¿Y porque Bella se sentía tan mortificada? El que la sorprendieran con Edward le convenía, pero el joven todavía no había dicho que quisiera casarse con ella.

Por la expresión de censura del duque de Kellisham era evidente la imagen que proyectaba Bella con sus cabellos revueltos y cayendo hasta su cintura. En la palma de la mano tenía las horquillas de esmalte que le había quitado Edward antes de su apasionada unión.

— ¿Qué significa esto Masen? —tronó el duque.

Edward sostuvo su mirada.

—Mi madre se lo explicará, después de todo tuvo la habilidad de traerle hasta aquí.

Como si fuera una reina, lady Elizabeth levantó una ceja con una expresión de extrañeza que le hubiera valido un premio como actriz.

—Le estaba enseñando a Su Gracia y a Wilhelmina la galería con los retratos de la familia. No me imaginé ni por un momento que iba a provocar un drama.

—Estoy seguro de que hubieras llamado a mi habitación para continuar allí con la visita.

—Edward no me hables en ese tono. Eres tu el que ha sido cogido en falta.

Wilhelmina metió la nariz en su pañuelo.

—Bella ¿cómo has podido? —lloriqueó— Te eduqué con unos estrictos principios. ¡Dios mío voy a desmayarme! Que alguien me traiga las sales. Y mi medicina.

Llena de culpabilidad, Bella sostuvo a su tía que se tambaleaba. Edward se precipitó a ayudarla.

—Señora, vaya a descansar, voy a llamar a mi ayuda de cámara. Bella la acompañará.

—Es lo mejor —declaró lady Elizabeth—Kellisham y yo aclararemos las cosas con Edward.

Bella se dio la vuelta. Era evidente que iban a presionar a Edward para que se casara con ella. Si se negaba ella tendría que hacer las maletas y volver a Wessex. Pero no iba a dejar que nadie decidiera su destino, ella también tenía algo que decir.

—Yo me quedo —dijo— Soy una mujer adulta perfectamente capaz de asistir a una reunión que tiene que ver conmigo.

—Entonces yo no me retiro a mi habitación —sollozó Wilhelmina— Bella es mi sobrina, es mi deber velar por sus intereses, sobretodo en las actuales circunstancias.

Lady Elizabeth hizo un gesto con la mano lleno de majestuosidad.

—En ese caso, vamos a hablar en los aposentos de Edward.

Sentada en una banqueta, Bella intentó serenarse. A su lado la tía Wilhelmina se sonaba ruidosamente con su pañuelo de batista blanca. De pie delante de la chimenea, Edward se enfrentaba a su madre y al duque. Su rostro, tan agradable y expresivo unos minutos antes, se había convertido en una máscara de piedra. El duque de Kellisham con las aletas de la nariz temblando y las manos a la espalda se paseaba por la habitación.

—Vamos directos al grano —empezó— Masen, ha abusado de una joven que estaba bajo su protección. No se atreva a buscar excusas...

—No tengo intenciones de negar nada.

—En ese caso tengo que asegurarme de que le haga una proposición honorable a esta joven.

Se hizo el silencio, solamente interrumpido por los lamentos de tía Wilhelmina. Bella esperó en tensión la explosión, cosa que no dejaría de suceder cuando Edward se negara a hacerlo. Éste inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al duque.

—En efecto, Vuestra Gracia, soy consciente de mis obligaciones con ella.

Sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos, Bella levantó la cabeza, estaba apretando tan fuerte las horquillas con la mano que se le clavaban en la piel y sin embargo no sentía ningún dolor. ¿Era posible que Edward aceptara casarse con ella? Su corazón se encogió. A juzgar por su actitud, él estaba actuando contra su voluntad. Iba a pagar muy caro por una aventura de una noche.

— ¡Gracias Dios mío! Estamos salvados —exclamó Wilhelmina— Entre nosotros, ¡Quien hubiera creído que mi querida Bella iba a sucumbir a los avances de un hombre divorciado, apartado de la sociedad, conocido por sus malas compañías, y...

—Basta—cortó lady Elizabeth— Alegrémonos más bien de la unión de nuestras familias.

Se volvió hacia Bella y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

—Estaré encantada de considerarte mi hija.

Bella seguía inmóvil como una estatua. Normalmente hubiera debido ser la más feliz de las mujeres ya que su plan había tenido éxito: nadie le quitaría a Marianne. Sin embargo no se alegraba de esa victoria obtenida con un engaño.

Los ojos negros como la noche de Edward la atravesaron.

—Me gustaría decirle unas palabras a mi prometida. En privado.

—No creo que sea lo apropiado —se alarmó lady Elizabeth.

—Querida —dijo el duque— podemos concederles unos minutos. Un hombre tiene el derecho de pedir la mano de su futura esposa en la intimidad.

Diciendo esto Kellisham ayudó a Wilhelmina a levantarse y salió acompañado de las dos mujeres.

Estaban solos.

Bella se levantó temblando, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que Edward lo notara.

—Escúchame —dijo antes de que él pudiera hablar— Sé que no quieres casarte. Si me entregas a Marianne le diré al duque que he rechazado tu proposición.

—De modo —respondió él con tono helado— que lo que sucedió solo fue una artimaña para quitarme a Marianne; y ahora utilizas a mi hija como rehén en tu sórdida negociación.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ella —murmuró.

— ¿De verdad? Viniste a mi despacho con la firme intención de seducirme, leíste mis papeles, fingiste admirar mis poemas...

—No, realmente creo que tienes un don.

—Ya es suficiente Bella. Me has engañado dos veces, la primera con Tanya y la segunda esta noche. Has conspirado con mi madre para que nos sorprendieran juntos.

—Lady Elizabeth no tiene nada que ver, actué sola.

— ¿Entonces como sabía que tu estabas aquí? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que nos encontraría juntos?

—No tengo ni idea... Intuición femenina sin duda. Pero eso no importa, todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa.

Hizo una pausa, estaba deseando meterse entre los brazos de Edward. Por desgracia no podía ser. Continuó con valor:

—Te he traicionado, tienes razón, estaba desesperada. Quiero a Marianne y tenía miedo de perderla. Intenta al menos entenderlo.

El rostro de Edward expresaba el más profundo desagrado.

—Tú has malvendido tu virginidad a un hombre que ni siquiera te gusta.

—No Edward, era sincera cuando dije que... que te amaba. Te amo desde siempre, desde que éramos unos ni-ños.

Él se rió.

—Entonces no has tenido suerte Bella, te vas a encontrar encadenada a un hombre que te desprecia.

Su crueldad le dolía, pero en medio de su tristeza Bella no se lo podía reprochar. Ella había peleado por una buena causa, pensó que el fin justificaba los medios, y ahora, a los ojos de Edward, ella solo era una mentirosa, una embaucadora, una farsante. Se merecía el desprecio de él pero no tenía valor para renunciar a la niña.

—No es demasiado tarde —se forzó a continuar— Te prometo hablar con el duque si me autorizas a hacerlo Edward...Si llegamos a un acuerdo, si dejas que Marianne viva conmigo en el campo...

— ¡No! Ella se queda conmigo y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Bella se puso delante de la ventana con los puños cerrados, la noche había caído del todo y el jardín estaba inmerso en la oscuridad.

—Te casarás conmigo —decretó Edward con voz neutra— En cuanto haya obtenido la autorización del arzobispo. Si es posible mañana por la tarde.

El veredicto cayó como un puñal. Una ráfaga de lluvia golpeó la ventana, Bella podía ver el reflejo de su futuro marido en el cristal, tenía el rostro pálido, la mirada sombría y los labios apretados. ¿Por qué se dejaba atrapar así? se preguntó.

Porque tenía sentido del deber, del honor y de la decencia. Todas las virtudes que ella negaba que tuviera. La invadió una oleada de remordimientos, si hubiera sido honesta habría rechazado su oferta de matrimonio...Pero estaba Marianne, la pequeña necesitaba una madre, una presencia femenina. Bella no tenía valor para renunciar a esa dicha, no soportaría continuar viviendo en su casita de Wessex con la tía Wilhelmina por toda compañía. Se vio pasados unos años, una solterona con arrugas, llorando por el único amor de su vida.

Una vez más dejó que fuera su corazón quien hablara.

—De acuerdo. Me casaré contigo.

—Rara vez he visto una recién casada tan adorable —exclamó lady Elizabeth desabrochando el pesado collar de oro y diamantes—Parecías una princesa mi querida Bella.

Le entregó la deslumbrante joya a una doncella que lo guardo cuidadosamente en un estuche de terciopelo.

— ¡Que boda tan bonita! —se extasió Wilhelmina— Aunque se haya celebrado a toda prisa. El anuncio que aparecerá mañana en los periódicos dará mucho que hablar.

— ¡Bobadas! —lanzó lady Elizabeth— Acogerán la noticia como el suceso del año. Aparte de mi matrimonio con el duque de Kellisham desde luego.

Su charla dejaba indiferente a la recién casada, ella se sentía vacía, inerte como un maniquí de madera. Dejó que le quitaran el corsé y la camisola y luego levantó los brazos para que le pusieran el camisón. Se sentó en la silla delante del tocador y se quitó la corona de capullos de rosa blancos y luego las horquillas de marfil. Se cepilló el cabello con aire ausente, el espejo le devolvía la imagen de su rostro demasiado anguloso para los cánones de la época.

Ahora era una mujer casada, la esposa de Edward. En su mano izquierda brillaba un anillo, un sacerdote había bendecido su unión en una ceremonia privada en presencia de algunos amigos íntimos y de sus parientes.

Había atravesado el salón del brazo de su tía. Edward la estaba esperando al lado de la chimenea de mármol, hermoso como un dios, con su traje azul con galones plateados. Durante la ceremonia él se comportó con una evidente frialdad, pronunció sus promesas con voz neutra y le dio a la recién casada un beso en la frente. Sus ojos no evidenciaron ningún signo de cariño...En cuanto a Bella, por fin vio su sueño realizado, el niño que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su presencia era ahora su marido. Pero bastó con que ella le perteneciera para que el encantador libertino se transformara en un extraño.

Un extraño que la detestaba, que se sentía victima de un engaño.

—Bueno, ya estás preparada —dijo lady Elizabeth alisando la manga de encaje blanco de Bella.

Inclinándose le murmuró al oído:

—No tengas miedo, cuando Edward te vea esta noche se olvidará de su enfado. Los hombres son así.

Les hizo una señal a las doncellas.

—Saluden a la condesa y retírense.

Las dos jóvenes criadas hicieron una reverencia antes de desaparecer. ¡La condesa! Era condesa de Masen. Su nuevo rango le valdría honores y obediencia, ella sería la señora, un miembro respetado de la alta sociedad.

Y todo lo abandonaría por conseguir el amor de Edward.

Cuando lady Elizabeth se fue la tía de Bella se entretuvo un momento, una afectuosa sonrisa iluminaba su mofletuda cara.

—Te pido perdón Bella. Muchas veces he criticado al conde y este a pesar de su mala reputación no ha dudado en casarse contigo lo que demuestra que es un hombre de honor.

—Yo también tengo que perdonarme a mi misma, ya que yo también le había juzgado mal.

Su tía le dio un golpecito en el hombro con una ternura maternal.

—No te preocupes querida, tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz. ¡Ojalá yo hubiera tenido el coraje de actuar como tu!

Bella la miró asombrada.

— ¿Forzar a un hombre a casarse contigo?

—Aceptar una proposición de matrimonio.

Sus dedos regordetes arrugaron el pañuelo.

—Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie...

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Cuando yo era joven me enamoré del hijo de un rico granjero. Pero teniendo en cuenta mi rango social no quise rebajarme a casarme con un hombre que se ganaba la vida labrando la tierra...Me negué a concederle mi mano.

Los ojos de Wilhelmina se nublaron como si estuviera viendo las imágenes de su pasado.

—A veces me pregunto si no me equivoqué.

Bella tenía la garganta cerrada. No le extrañaba que su tía tuviera una dependencia de su botella de reconstituyente. Nunca había podido olvidar su pena de amor. Abrazó a su tía.

—Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía.

Wilhelmina le devolvió el abrazo apretándola contra su generoso pecho.

—Estoy muy contenta de que no te hayas vuelto como yo, vieja, sola, sin amigos...

— ¡No estás sola! —declaró Bella con fervor— Y te puedes quedar con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras. Mi casa siempre será la tuya tía Willy.

La anciana le besó la mejilla.

—Que Dios te bendiga Bella, siempre has sido buena.

Se fue resoplando, la puerta se cerró, el silencio envolvió el dormitorio. Pensativa, Bella se volvió a sentar frente al tocador. Nunca había pensado que Wilhelmina hubiera sido joven y bonita, ahora solo era una anciana rodeada de soledad y añoranza.

Se trenzó el pelo como de costumbre, pero esta noche sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones, le llegó un aroma floral, se inclinó sobre la mesa y descubrió, entre los frascos de cristal, uno de perfume...el perfume de Tanya. Lo barrió del tocador con la mano presa de una cólera inexplicable. Tanya también había arrastrado a Edward al matrimonio con engaños. Bella al menos no traicionaría su juramento de fidelidad.

Empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba al lado de la de Edward y estaba lujosamente decorada. Unas cortinas de terciopelo color rosa tapaban las altas ventanas, un candelabro de plata estaba encima de la chimenea donde crepitaba un fuego brillante que bañaba con una cálida luz el lecho con dosel que las criadas habían preparado para la noche. Su noche de bodas.

La mirada de Bella vagó hasta la doble puerta blanca y dorada que parecía burlarse de ella. Estaba cerrada y, mientras la contemplaba, la joven comprendió lo que iba a suceder. Edward no traspasaría esa puerta ya que despreciaba a la mujer con la que acababa de casarse.

Ella había destruido la confianza de Edward en ella, pero no iba a dejarse dominar por los remordimientos. Después de todo había contraído matrimonio con un objetivo muy preciso. Cogió un candelabro y se precipitó fuera de la habitación.

El coñac no le tranquilizaba.

Sentado en su habitación, delante de la chimenea, Edward bebía, sorbo a sorbo, el oscuro elixir que habitualmente le aportaba un feliz olvido. La botella de cristal se vaciaba poco a poco y sin embargo Edward continuaba despierto, casi sobrio. Tenía la mente despejada y no conseguía sacar a Bella de sus pensamientos.

La cólera le embargó de nuevo. Bebió un largo trago con la esperanza de tranquilizarse, pero no lo consiguió. Ella se había aprovechado de su debilidad, le había engañado, traicionado y llevado por donde quiso. Y él, como un idiota creyó sus mentiras.

Bueno, quizá no todo habían sido mentiras. Ahora recordaba que cuando había querido irse de la torre, Bella quiso salir por la puerta del jardín. Fue él quien insistió para que tomara la escalera interior porque estaba lloviendo. ¿Quería eso decir que Bella no estaba al tanto de los planes de su madre? Le concedería el beneficio de la duda en ese tema.

Sin embargo le había privado de su libertad y eso él no podía perdonárselo.

Esa noche, cuando ella entró en el salón, engalanada con un vestido dorado, con los diamantes de los Masen y peinada con una corona de rosas blancas la hubiera perdonado de todo corazón. Ella había pronunciado los votos sin avergonzarse, con voz alta y clara, como si realmente tuviera intenciones de honrarle, obedecerle y cuidarle en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separara. Pero solo quería a su hija y él lo sabía.

No he mentido cuando te he dicho que te amaba.

El recuerdo de su dulce voz le hizo el efecto de un afrodisíaco. Todos sus sentidos se inflamaron. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por tenerla entre sus brazos, por perderse en su suavidad. Bella, que le había utilizado como un peón en el tablero de sus maquinaciones, no debía olvidarse de ello nunca y sobretodo ahora que estaba instalada en la habitación contigua.

Edward lanzó una mirada sombría a la puerta de separación. Si hacía caso a sus deseos abriría la puerta que les separaba y obligaría a su nueva esposa a cumplir con su deber conyugal. Se levantó de un salto. ¡De ninguna manera! Dejó su dormitorio sin saber muy bien donde iba, tenía que alejarse lo más deprisa posible para no sucumbir a la tentación.

La casa estaba en silencio, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Solo la vacilante llama de una lámpara de aceite puesta en un hueco iluminaba las tinieblas.

Cogió la lámpara y continuó su camino, sus pasos le condujeron hasta la guardería.

Oyó unos ronquidos que venían de la habitación infantil. Ralentizó el paso para no despertar a la niñera de su hija, prefería que sus visitas nocturnas siguieran quedando en secreto, siempre se sentaba y miraba a Marianne mientras esta dormía apaciblemente y verla le llenaba de un indescriptible sentimiento de ternura.

Pero esta noche, una débil luz danzaba en la habitación de la niña. Si la criada se había olvidado una vela encendida, eso significaría su despido inmediato. Se quedó inmóvil en el quicio de la puerta.

En la mesa había un candelabro, su luz ámbar iluminaba la mecedora donde Bella se mecía suavemente con Marianne en los brazos. Las dos estaban dormidas.

Le invadió una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios, ira, indignación, amargura, ternura. La manita de Marianne descansaba en el pecho de Bella. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran una madre con su hija.

Quiero a Marianne, tengo miedo de perderla.

En medio de su rabia él se había olvidado de lo más importante, Bella se había jugado el todo por el todo por amor a esa criatura. Y había ganado la partida. Sin embargo eso no disculpaba la manera en que lo había hecho.

Edward dejó la lámpara cerca del candelabro y se acercó despacio a la mecedora. Bella parecía muy frágil. Sus pestañas daban sombra a sus mejillas, su larga trenza formaba una oscura serpiente sobre su camisón.

Los deseos de soltar los cordones del mismo para besarle la garganta le cortó el aliento. Maldijo su propia ingenuidad. No podía confiar en una traidora que le había hecho una jugada diabólica. Cogió a Marianne en sus brazos.

Bella se despertó sobresaltada. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuerpecito dormido pero solo encontraron el vacío. Se le escapó un grito.

— ¡Marianne!

Una figura se alejaba, se levantó horrorizada.

—No pasa nada —dijo una voz profunda— Soy yo.

Edward.

El miedo se transformó en alivio, le miró llevar a la niña a su cuna. La había sorprendido el sueño, había querido mecer a Marianne unos minutos para sentir la calma que la niña proporcionaba a su corazón.

La luz de la lámpara daba reflejos dorados a la camisa de Edward. Él se inclinó en la cuna y depositó a Marianne con mil precauciones. Por un momento sus rasgos se dulcificaron.

Él también amaba a la niña.

Con el corazón en un puño, Bella sintió que las lágrimas le enturbiaban la vista. Si tan solo pudieran formar una familia, si tan solo él se diera la vuelta para abrazarla con sus fuertes brazos...

Pero él cogió la lámpara de aceite y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Edward espera —murmuró.

—Ve a acostarte —respondió él con rudeza.

Un instante después desapareció en la oscuridad.

Bella ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de seguirle, era inútil. Evidentemente él no quería saber nada de ella, el único lazo que les unía dormía apaciblemente en su cuna: Marianne. No había nada más.

Bella se volvió a sentar en la mecedora, estaba muerta de tristeza. Lady Elizabeth le había avisado que Tanya había usado la misma táctica para obligar a Edward a casarse con ella. Sin embargo Bella guardaba el recuerdo de ese magnífico día cuando vio pasar la carroza nupcial. Aparentemente por aquel entonces, Edward se sobrepuso al rencor. Por desgracia en esta ocasión no parecía dispuesto a perdonar a su segunda esposa.

Bella se balanceaba suavemente, reflexionó durante mucho tiempo, la pequeña llama oscilaba en las sombras, la vela estaba casi consumida cuando se levantó. Había tomado una decisión.

Tenía que ganarse la confianza de Edward.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 19**

—Ya que te niegas a compartir mi cama, simulemos que estamos locamente enamorados, solo para acallar los rumores.

Estupefacto, Edward miró a Bella tranquilamente sentada en un banco debajo de las ventanas de la guardería. Su vestido azul oscuro se pegaba a su cuerpo que él no había abrazado desde hacía una semana. Se consideraba traicionado y ahora, ella quería que se comportara como un enamorado.

Intentando calmar su ira dirigió la vista hacia Marianne. La niña estaba acostada encima de una manta bajo la pierna doblada de su padre intentando coger el reloj de bolsillo que él movía delante de sus ojos.

— ¿A quien le preocupan los rumores?

—Deberíamos tenerlos en cuenta Edward, por el bien de Marianne. Nuestra actitud la afectará a ella.

—Solo es una criatura, cuando crezca la gente ya se habrá olvidado de nuestro apresurado matrimonio.

—Es posible... Pero si supieras lo que dicen...

Bella hizo una pausa llena de suspense.

—Por supuesto tú no sabes nada ya que te escondes en tu torre de marfil.

—Yo no me escondo.

Marianne dio un pequeño grito de queja. De inmediato Edward bajó la voz.

—Simplemente, estoy trabajando —dijo.

La verdad era que no conseguía concentrarse, las palabras le eludían y la página seguía obstinadamente en blanco. La inspiración huía de él y él gastaba toda su energía en vanos esfuerzos.

—Si tú lo dices...—replicó Bella con ligereza.

Inclinó el busto con la excusa de mirar a la niña ofreciéndole una vista privilegiada de su escote.

—He salido mucho últimamente Edward. En todas partes, en los salones, me he sentido observada. Es evidente que han añadido mi nombre a la larga lista de las conquistas del malvado conde.

—Deja que hablen, pronto habrá un nuevo escándalo que obtendrá su interés.

—eso no es todo. Ayer, en el transcurso del té en casa de los Stanford lord Keeble y su comparsa Duxbury me informaron amablemente de los rumores que corren a costa nuestra.

—Esos dos bufones están en el origen de todos los cotilleos de la ciudad.

—Me temo que tienen razón esta vez. Parece ser que toda la ciudad está apostando que Marianne no es una niña encontrada sino tu propia hija...

—Eso no es nuevo.

—...y la mía. Según los comentarios yo soy su madre natural.

—Sin embargo deberían recordar que en el momento de la concepción de Marianne tu solo eras una especie de abuela vestida con harapos negros abrochados hasta el cuello y que habrías hecho huir a una guarnición de soldados.

En lugar de enfadarse Bella sonrió. Se levantó y se agachó para jugar con la niña y Edward olió su perfume, una fragancia muy femenina que le provocó.

— ¿Tan increíble es —preguntó ella— que hayas sentido pasión por una solterona mal vestida?

La pasión él todavía podía sentirla, estaba invadido por ella. Desde hacía siete días no se había acercado a ella pero ella llenaba sus sueños y sus pensamientos. Después de todo era su mujer. Le pertenecía. Se contuvo para no arrastrarla a la habitación, desnudarla y tomarla salvajemente haciendo caso omiso de las reglas más elementales del pudor.

—La gente no te conoció en esa época, de modo que la cuestión ni siquiera se plantea—respondió él enfurruñado.

—Keeble y Duxbury añadieron...

— ¿Qué? Si te han ofendido...

—Simplemente me informaron de un nuevo rumor según el cual yo estaría de nuevo en estado de buena esperanza.

Edward se debatió entre el deseo de tener un segundo hijo y el rencor que no cesaba de atormentarle. Se sentía engañado, privado de su preciosa libertad, llevado a la fuerza a ejercer el papel de buen padre de familia... Todo lo que más odiaba.

—Rumor que se extinguirá por si mismo con el tiempo —hizo notar no sin maldad— Precisamente dentro de nueve meses.

— ¿Seguro? —dijo ella con voz sugestiva— Todavía no podemos estar seguros.

—Lo sabremos dentro de dos o tres semanas.

—Edward, el problema no es ese. Me molesta que digan que tú me sedujiste, no quiero que Marianne sepa algún día que su papá se aprovechó de la ingenuidad de su mamá... Es absolutamente necesario convencer a la sociedad que nos hemos casado por amor.

—No seas ridícula, para entonces ya se habrán olvidado de nosotros.

—No lo harán si seguimos comportándonos con tanta frialdad entre nosotros.

Se levantó y con un gesto inesperado le acarició la nuca. Edward se sobresaltó y se apartó como si le hubiera mordido una serpiente.

— ¡Para! —gruñó

— ¿Por qué Edward? Hace una semana que te espero todas las noches en mi cama. Nunca podré olvidar nuestra primera noche, me gustaría volver a vivirla, aprender a satisfacerte

Él sintió una gota de sudor humedeciendo su frente, Bella llamaba a las cosas por su nombre al contrario que las demás mujeres que se perdían en discursos de falso pudor. ¿De donde sacaba tanta temeridad? ¿O era la inocencia? De la mañana a la noche se había transformado en una seductora, en una tentadora. A veces él echaba de menos a la antigua Bella, la inofensiva solterona...

—Nuestro matrimonio es una unión forzada —le recordó él con voz cortante— Si esperas que te trate como mi esposa te equivocas.

Ella se rió con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡No seas tan mojigato!

Él estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

— ¿Yo? ¿Mojigato?

—Si. No hagas que los demás crean que desatiendes a tu mujer tan pronto... Lo quieras o no acabamos de casarnos. Y todo el mundo sabe que los recién casados están bajo los efectos del amor... Tú me has embrujado Edward.

No debía prestar atención a lo que ella decía, se dijo a si mismo, esa era la mujer que le había encadenado con su astucia.

— ¡Basta! —silbó entre dientes— Hasta ahora solo me has proporcionado un montón de mentiras.

Lejos de enfadarse Bella sonrió al bebé.

—Tu papá está gruñón hoy, necesita quedarse solo un momento.

Bella la cogió en brazos y él la vio alejarse fijándose en la ondulante curva de sus nalgas bajo la falda azul. Ella se agachó para pasar por debajo de un gran roble y luego salió al sol. Su piel resplandecía como el nácar, su cabellos morenos jalonados de mechas color cobre, brillaban como el fuego secreto que ardía en ella.

Él quería huir de allí a toda velocidad. Ahora mismo, mientras ella estaba ocupada con la niña. Ella ya le había seducido una vez, y a él le costó muy caro sentir el mayor placer que nunca hubiera conocido. Se había comportado como Tanya antes que ella, Tanya que le había seducido y después engañado y humillado. Pero Bella no era Tanya. No, Bella no era tan malvada e innoble.

La miró mientras jugaba con el bebé, el amor le cambiaba la cara. Si ella perdía a Marianne no lo podría soportar, se dio cuenta de pronto. Una niña necesitaba a sus dos progenitores, se repitió. Aunque solo fuera por el bienestar de Marianne él debía aceptar ese matrimonio y, después de todo, ¿por qué no aprovechar las ventajas de tal situación? Comportarse más amistosamente, compartir las comidas con su mujer, salir con ella de vez en cuando...Y su cama. ¿Por qué imponerse a si mismo una vida de monje cuando el deseo de volver a tenerla en sus brazos le devoraba?

Esme volvió a buscar a la niña y Bella intercambió unas palabras con ella, muy tranquila, casi alegre, como si no se hubiera peleado con Edward. Después fue hacia él, cuando él se levantó ella le siguió. A él le gustaba su manera de cogerle del brazo con mano firme sin tonterías.

Subió a la habitación con ella.

—Edward he estado pensando. Marianne no puede ser una niña ilegítima, tenemos que adoptarla.

—Mi abogado está preparando los documentos. Dentro de un mes será oficialmente hija nuestra.

— ¡Que alegría! —dijo ella exultante pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

Olvidando su rencor, la atrajo hacia él. Los senos de Bella se aplastaron contra su pecho, sus manos subieron hacia su pelo para quitarle las horquillas... Después de todo ella era suya.

Oyeron el ruido de los cajones al abrirse y cerrarse provenientes del vestidor, Wilson estaba revisando la ropa de su señor para la cena.

Edward se separó de Bella a desgana.

—Vuelve a tus habitaciones, te veré a la hora de la cena.

Ella no se movió, Bella nunca le había obedecido de todas formas y eso también le gustaba. ¡Era tan diferente de sus amantes!

—Despide a Wilson —le murmuró ella en el oído— Yo seré tu ayuda de cámara.

La proposición era tentadora y además ¡al diablo con las conveniencias! La deseaba.

Se dirigió al vestidor y llamó al criado.

— ¿Wilson?

El aludido dejó las botas de cuero negro que estaba limpiando. Encima del sillón había dejado los pantalones y la camisa almidonada del conde.

—Milord, su ropa está preparada, si prefiere ponerse otra cosa...

—Está bien. Ya puede irse.

La cara de comadreja del criado se alargó.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y el abrigo? ¿Y la corbata?

—Ya me las arreglaré.

—Como desee.

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta, dudó un momento y se dio la vuelta.

—Ha llegado un mensaje para usted milord. Lo he dejado en el escritorio, parece urgente.

En ese momento Edward tenía algo más urgente que hacer. Impaciente volvió a la habitación. Bella le estaba esperando en la puerta con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos. El lacayo volvió con la misiva y las gafas.

—Esta es la carta milord, hay un mensajero abajo esperando su respuesta.

¡Maldición! Edward cogió el sobre, rompió el sello de cera y sacó una hoja que leyó por encima.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —quiso saber Bella.

Él despidió a Wilson.

—Es un mensaje de Tanya —dijo secamente— Ha tenido un aborto y te llama.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 20**

Bajo la luz del anochecer la casa de ladrillo rojo parecía todavía más ruinosa que la primera vez que Edward y Bella estuvieron. Para sorpresa de Bella, Edward le propuso acompañarla y ella estaba feliz de que él estuviera a su lado. En ese momento él estaba de pie en el porche y en silencio.

La puerta se abrió con un gemido, la pequeña criada asomó la cabeza, su expresión era grave, les hizo una señal para que la siguieran.

Subieron la escalera y atravesaron el salón. La habitación de Tanya al contrario que el resto de la casa estaba bien amueblada con muebles de caoba, sillones tapizados en seda bordada con hojas y ramas... Tanya estaba tumbada en una magnifica cama con dosel. Apoyada en las almohadas, sus largos cabellos rubios enmarcando su fino rostro y las manos juntas, tenía una palidez mortal.

Bella se precipitó a su cabecera.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Tanya abrió sus hermosos ojos violetas y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus lívidos labios.

—Bella, mi querida amiga, estaba segura de que vendría.

Su mirada se detuvo en el hombre que estaba a los pies de la cama.

— ¡Edward que agradable sorpresa!

—No quería que Bella viniera sola —respondió él con rudeza.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Bella.

—Un poco mejor. Siéntese por favor.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Algo horrible. Ayer por la mañana me sentí mal, tenía calambres y luego me dio un terrible dolor, envié a la criada a buscar al médico pero cuando llegó era demasiado tarde. Ya había perdido a mi hijo.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre las pálidas mejillas

Bella la tomó de las manos compadecida. Podía imaginar perfectamente el sufrimiento de una madre que acaba de perder a su hijo.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró— Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera venido antes.

Tanya levantó los ojos.

—Por desgracia no se podía hacer nada. Usted tiene la suerte de tener a Marianne, yo en cambio me siento tan sola...tan perdida...

— ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hija? —preguntó Edward suspicaz— Yo no lo he mencionado jamás delante de ti estoy seguro.

—Me lo debió decir Bella —dijo Tanya.

Se miraron fijamente un momento y Tanya bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está...George Smollett? ¿Ha regresado?

—No contento con haberse llevado mi dinero me dejó sola para llorar por su hijo.

— ¿Era un niño? —murmuró Bella.

—Si. El médico se ocupará del entierro.

—Edward y yo pagaremos los gastos —propuso Bella sin pensar.

Desafió a su marido con la mirada y para su sorpresa éste asintió con la cabeza.

—Como quieras.

— ¡Con que suavidad le hablas! —se extrañó Tanya— Supe de vuestro matrimonio. De modo Bella que es usted la nueva lady Masen. No me extraña ¡eres tan hermosa! Demasiado hermosa para un depravado como...

La amargura le alteraba la voz. Una mueca deformaba su boca pero Bella no se lo tuvo en cuenta. La pobre mujer estaba en un lamentable estado. Edward por su parte parecía menos afectado por las desdichas de Tanya. Rodeó la cama y se puso al lado de Bella.

—Necesitas descansar. Adiós.

Los dedos de Tanya se cerraron en torno a la muñeca de Bella.

— ¡No, esperad! Estoy llena de deudas, los acreedores de George no dejan de perseguirme. Necesito diez mil libras.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Diez mil libras! Las deudas de Tanya parecían aumentar día a día.

—La última vez eran cinco mil—observó Edward con el rostro impasible.

—Pero después aparecieron otros acreedores. George debe dinero a todo el mundo.

Soltando la mano de Bella, Tanya metió la cara en el pañuelo.

—Os lo suplico, no me abandonéis. No tengo a nadie más en el mundo. Los prestamistas me persiguen.

Bella miró a Edward implorante.

—Hay que hacer algo, tenemos que ayudarla.

Él continuó firme.

—No estás casada con Smollett —dijo— Nadie puede obligarte a pagar sus deudas.

—Explícales eso a los acreedores que me persiguen.

—En eso caso te repito mi propuesta: vete al campo. No le digas nada a nadie para evitar a los prestamistas. Uno de mis hombres te escoltará. No veo otra solución a tus problemas.

— ¡No! Es imposible. Soy incapaz de vivir en otro lugar que no sea Londres. Ya te dije que no quería exiliarme.

—Lo siento. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

Tanya apretó los puños.

— ¡Animal! Siempre igual de intratable, no tienes ni corazón ni piedad. Te compadezco Bella por haberte casado con un hombre así. A ti también te maltratará, te engañará y te humillará. Tu vida con él será un infierno.

Mientras Tanya echaba espuma por la boca de la rabia, Bella le puso la mano en su delicado hombro.

—Cálmate, piensa en tu salud, debes tranquilizarte.

—Si quieres ayudarme intenta convencerle. Diez mil libras son una módica cantidad para él, su fortuna es enorme.

Bella guardó silencio, se sentía dividida, por un lado entendía a Tanya pero aprobaba la decisión de Edward que no quería pagar las deudas de juego del amante de su ex mujer. Sin embargo estaba intentando salvar a Tanya de su adicción al juego.

—Reconsidera su proposición —respondió— Lejos de Londres estarás segura. Edward solo piensa en lo mejor para ti.

Tanya suspiró profundamente, sus hombros dejaron de temblar como si la tensión la hubiera abandonado.

—De acuerdo —murmuró con voz temblorosa— Tienes razón, debo abandonar Londres, no tengo otra elección.

Bella, emocionada, la abrazó brevemente.

—No lo lamentarás. En el campo encontraras paz. Te gustará encontrarte con la naturaleza, pasear por el bosque...

Asaltada por una nueva inquietud Tanya se volvió hacia Edward.

— ¿Dónde me vas a enviar?

—A Cornualles. Estate preparada mañana a primera hora, lleva solo una maleta. Yo me ocupare de hacerte llegar el resto de tus cosas.

Bajando la cabeza, Tanya se dejó caer como un peso muerto en las almohadas.

—Iros ya, me encuentro mal.

Antes de salir Bella miró de nuevo a la primera duquesa de Masen, su estallido intempestivo la había impresionado y lo que dijo todavía resonaba en sus oídos.

La engañará y la humillará.

¿Cuántas veces habría enfrentado Edward sus accesos de ira?

Apurada por dejar esa casa y respirar aire fresco, Bella salió precipitadamente. La calesa le esperaba en una esquina de la calle, el cochero y el lacayo estaban esperándoles. Edward rodeó con brazo firme la cintura de Bella y la guió hasta el coche, luego la ayudó a subir. El vehículo arrancó.

— ¡Que escena más atroz! —dijo él— Siento mucho que hayas presenciado ese enfrentamiento.

—Tú no tienes la culpa. Espero que Tanya encuentre la felicidad.

La mano cálida y firme de Edward cubrió la de ella.

—Tanya tiene una noción muy particular de la vida, dudo que sea capaz de apreciar la verdadera felicidad.

Su proximidad turbaba a Bella pero se esforzó en conservar la cabeza fría.

—Intentó manipularte cuando estuvisteis casados ¿verdad?

—Antes, durante y después.

Los remordimientos torturaban a Bella.

—No me extraña demasiado que me desprecies, me he comportado igual que ella.

—Pero no eres como ella, ella me traicionó de varias maneras.

— ¿Cuáles?

—No me apetece hablar de ello.

No contaba con la obstinación de Bella. Ésta puso su mano en el antebrazo de él, estaba deseando conocer la verdad para comprenderle mejor.

—Dímelo. Quiero saberlo todo, es muy importante para mí.

—Bellita, siempre has hecho preguntas impertinentes. ¿No vas a aprender nunca cuando debes callar?

No, y no era hoy cuando iba a empezar a hacerlo. Alentada por el tono indulgente de su esposo continuó:

—Tanya me confió que solo cometió un error, porque se sentía sola después de haber soportado tus infidelidades durante años.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Supongo que no te hablo de sus deudas de juego, de sus numerosas conquistas...

— ¿George Smollett no fue su único amante?

—Bromeas. Él fue el único que dejó que le pillaran con las manos en la masa...Se revolcaban en mi cama mientras yo escribía en la habitación de la torre. Más tarde admitió que lo hizo a propósito para que yo les sorprendiera. Quería vengarse de mi pretendida frialdad respecto a ella.

—Pero según ella tu ya no compartías su cama. Incluso te negaste a hacerle un hijo.

—Eso es completamente falso. Ella no quería un hijo porque se negaba a engordar. Me pregunto como lo hizo para quedarse embarazada.

Bella no podía entenderlo, ella hubiera aceptado con alegría llevar los hijos de Edward, pero tenía que hacerle a su marido la pregunta que la atormentaba.

— ¿Y... tus infidelidades?

Él no respondió, solo el ruido de los cascos de los caballos rompía el silencio. Bella insistió:

—Edward, ¿engañaste a Tanya mientras estuvisteis casados?

—Siempre me ha gustado la compañía de las mujeres, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Frustrada por esa respuesta evasiva, Bella le miró fijamente.

—Un simple si o no sería suficiente. ¿Traicionaste tus promesas del matrimonio?

—No —respondió él por fin.

— ¿Nunca?

—Ya te he contestado. Ahora deja de interrogarme así.

Bella estaba perpleja. La respuesta de Edward la sorprendió. La invadió un extraño entusiasmo cuando comprendió que el había respetado sus promesas durante cuatro años mientras su esposa le era infiel.

Su idilio con la madre de Marianne debió suceder después de su divorcio. Edward se aprovechó entonces ampliamente de su libertad, pero en el fondo era un hombre de honor. La pena que se leía en sus ojos era sincera, por primera vez Bella le creyó sin dudarlo.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio. La calesa se detuvo delante de la residencia Masen. Ya era de noche y las dos antorchas que flanqueaban la entrada proyectaban contra la piedra sus vacilantes luces.

Edward ayudó a Bella a bajar del coche y no soltó su mano. Entraron en el gran vestíbulo, sus pasos resonaron en el suelo de mármol.

—Subamos —dijo él.

Era una orden y no una invitación. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Conversar o una velada más intima?

Su corazón empezó a latir velozmente e intentó en vano descifrar en su expresión lo que tenía en la mente.

La acompañó hasta su habitación y entró detrás de ella. Las velas proporcionaban una suave luz. Bella era plenamente consciente de la presencia de Edward, de su poder sobre ella. Él fue a inspeccionar rápidamente el vestidor. La hora de la cena se acercaba y las doncellas estaban preparando la ropa de sus señores. No había nadie. Cuando oyó el seco sonido del cerrojo, el corazón de Bella se detuvo. Mientras Edward se acercaba, ella se quedó paralizada como una presa ante un depredador. Él la observaba atentamente con su mirada salvaje y una sonrisa de depredador en los labios. Sus dedos soltaros el nudo del pañuelo y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Bella se estremeció. Cerró los ojos, le temblaban las piernas, le daba vueltas la cabeza. Le deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Edward —murmuró temblorosa— Eres un hombre de honor.

—Perfecto. Ahora pasemos a cosas más serias.

La emprendió con las cintas del corpiño.

—O mejor empecemos desde el principio —añadió con voz ronca.

Él la besó.

El beso, apasionado y exigente que le dio estuvo a punto de arrancarle a Bella un grito de placer. Bella metió los dedos entre el pelo de Edward apretándole muy fuerte por miedo a que él se escapara. Él besaba divinamente. Podía darle placer únicamente con la fuerza de sus besos. Bella empezó a abandonarse.

Las capas de ropa de la joven empezaron a caer al suelo como las hojas muertas en otoño. Poco después estaba desnuda. Él le quitó el medallón e inclinándose succionó lentamente la punta endurecida de un pecho. Después la levantó y la llevó a la cama depositándola encima de la colcha. Ella le miró como se desnudaba, le gustaba verle desnudo, después él se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó hasta cortarle el aliento. Ella miró su cuerpo tan hermoso, consumida por la pasión. Abrió las piernas pero él rodó sobre su espalda llevándola con él.

—Tómame —murmuró él.

Esas palabras cohibieron a Bella, sin embargo cogió el endurecido sexo de él y con un gesto preciso le guió hacia su santuario secreto al tiempo que emitía un sordo gemido... Había olvidado la exquisita sensación de sus dos cuerpos unidos en una solo.

—Edward te he echado tanto de menos...

—Lo que echabas de menos era esto querida.

Ella quiso responder pero él la cogió por las caderas haciéndola moverse mientras le besaba los pechos. Bella contuvo el aliento, se arqueó y onduló sobre el que le impuso un ritmo más lento llevándola inexorablemente a un voluptuoso frenesí. La lentitud de él la frustraba al mismo tiempo que atizaba el brasero que ardía dentro de ella. Pronto experimentó mil sensaciones al mismo tiempo: la boca de él entres sus senos, sus manos en sus nalgas, su sexo enfundado en lo más profundo de ella...Instintivamente contrajo sus músculos internos y, cuando él notó que ella temblaba con el orgasmo, dejó escapar un grito ronco. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo la puso debajo de él incrementando el ritmo. Ella se colgó de Edward. De repente los dos tuvieron la sensación de que nada en el mundo era más importante que el éxtasis de sus dos cuerpos pegados unidos.

Una vez recuperada, Bella siguió tumbada al lado de Edward, sin querer separarse de él. Se deleitaba con el calor que él desprendía mientras que el aire frío le acariciaba la espalda. Su mejilla descansaba en el sedoso pelo del pecho de Edward y podía oír los latidos de su corazón. El olor de su piel la mareaba. Con un suspiro de felicidad se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

A Edward le gustaba la calma que seguía a la tempestad, apretó a Bella junto a si, sintiéndola satisfecha y desarmada.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición —le dijo.

Sujetándose en un codo la miró. Era hermosa.

—Acepto.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Sin saber de que se trata?

—Si.

— ¿Quiere eso decir que te he conquistado mi dulce bruja?

— ¿Y yo te he domado Casanova impenitente?

Él esbozó una diabólica sonrisa.

—Eso esta por ver lady Masen.

A ella le encantaba que él la llamara con su titulo, eso demostraba que le pertenecía.

— ¿Cuál es esa oferta? —preguntó

—Parece que tenemos algunas cosas en común... en la cama —explicó él— Además me gustaría tener un heredero. Por lo tanto te propongo que a partir de esta noche demos curso libre a nuestro deseo.

¿Y el amor?

Su amor por él carecía de reservas, asintió con la cabeza un poco decepcionada pero dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa. Ella le daría lo que su primera mujer se negó a darle.

—Me haría muy feliz llevar a tu hijo Edward... Si, lo deseo con toda mi alma.

Por un momento los oscuros ojos de su esposo se suavizaron.

—Gracias. Estoy satisfecho con este arreglo.

Cualquiera habría dicho que se trataba de un acuerdo de negocios —pensó Bella decepcionada. Después intentó razonar consigo misma. Iban a basar su matrimonio en una atracción mutua, lo cual no estaba tan mal. Ella le enseñaría a amarla, se haría digna de su confianza. Pero ya que él hablaba de deseo, primero tendría que ganarle en su propio terreno.

Se volvió hacia él resuelta a hacerle perder el control. Cuando le abrazó por el cuello y se apretó contra él, sintió que su sexo se endurecía contra su muslo. Maravillada por su poder deslizó una mano entre ellos y le acarició. Edward dejó escapar un ronco gemido.

— ¿Quien te ha enseñado a hacer eso? —preguntó

—Tu —sonrió ella— Me das ideas.

Cediendo a sus deseos, Edward tomo posesión de su boca. Tumbándose encima de ella la penetró con un solo movimiento que la dejó temblorosa. Bella gritó, sus piernas y brazos se cerraron en torno del cuerpo musculoso de su marido. Necesitaba un vinculo entre ellos... le necesitaba simplemente.

—Te amo Edward, te amo —murmuró perdida.

Él redobló sus esfuerzos haciendo nacer oleadas ardientes en el vientre de Bella. Acelerando el ritmo le arranco gemidos y gritos. Esta vez él fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo y el temblor de su gran cuerpo provoco en Bella un increíble placer. Permanecieron el uno sobre el otro con sus miembros entrelazados. A Bella la invadió un gran cansancio, sus párpados se hicieron pesados. La somnolencia que se apoderó de ella se vio súbitamente rota por un movimiento cuando Edward se deslizó fuera del lecho. Ella murmuró una protesta ahogada que no pareció impresionarle. La besó en la frente y la cubrió con la sábana.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse despertó por completo a Bella, sin Edward la habitación le parecía vacía. Fue consciente de que estaba perdida sin él, aunque estuviera segura.

Para consolarse pensó que debía ser la costumbre, los matrimonios de la nobleza siempre duermen separados.

Sin embargo le hubiera gustado que él se quedara, que durmiera en sus brazos hasta el día siguiente.

Entonces vio la realidad. Eran amantes... y extraños para siempre. Esos eran exactamente los términos del contrato que había expuesto Edward.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 21**

— ¿Qué te parece este?—preguntó lady Elizabeth.

Se miró en el espejo volviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para estudiar mejor el efecto del sombrero que llevaba puesto.

Bella la miró a su vez. Era un bonete azul con una cinta bajo la barbilla y adornado con unas colas de zorro.

—Es un poco...

—Vistoso —le dijo lady Elizabeth levantando los brazos para quitárselo.

El sombrerero, un hombre amanerado que estaba esperando tras una mesa llena de pasamanería, se precipitó hacia sus clientes. Cogió el sombrero y lo colocó en su lugar en la vitrina. Mientras lady Elizabeth se lanzaba a charlar con él, Bella simuló admirar las pamelas adornadas con flores de seda pero su mente estaba en otro sitio.

Hacía ya quince días que vivía junto a su marido unas noches locamente apasionadas. Él le había enseñado el arte y la forma de complacerle y ella se había desvelado como una excelente alumna. A cambio él la cubría de caricias. A veces él se deslizaba en su habitación mientras ella dormía y se despertaba sintiéndole dentro de ella en medio de la noche. Entonces sus sueños eróticos se hacían realidad.

Pero él siempre volvía a irse a dormir en su propia cama, apenas se cruzaban durante el día. Él no la invitaba nunca a su habitación de la torre y ella evitaba ir para no molestarle. Varias veces le pidió que la acompañara al parque cuando paseaba a Marianne o a la biblioteca a coger un libro pero él siempre se negaba educada pero categóricamente. En sus encuentros nocturnos él solo hablaba de tonterías con tono ligero. Bella se contentaba con tener solo un amante mientras esperaba que quizá algún día su marido la amaría.

— ¿A milady le gustaría probarse ese sombrero?

Bella parpadeó. El dueño de la tiendo señalaba el turbante de tafetán color verde pavo real con rayas azul pálido que tenía entre las manos.

—N... No —barbotó— Es para la condesa.

Lady Elizabeth se puso el turbante metiéndose los cobrizos rizos dentro y luego añadió un adorno de plumas de avestruz blancas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Es una maravilla, gracias Bella, tuve razón al pedirte que me acompañaras. Mi ajuar ya casi esta completo. ¿Te he dicho que el duque va a llevarme de viaje de novios al continente?

—No. ¿Esme irá con ustedes?—se alarmó Bella— ¿Quién alimentará a Marianne si ella se va?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la condesa.

—Hablas como una verdadera madre... Puedes estar tranquila, Esme no vendrá, no me atrevería a privar a mi nieta de su nodriza.

—Me alegro milady.

—Llámame Elizabeth, de lo contrario me va a dar la impresión de que en realidad tengo cien años.

Se le escapó un suspiro.

—Me cuesta creer que mi hijo pronto cumplirá veintisiete años. Su cumpleaños es la semana que viene ¿lo sabías?

—No mi... Elizabeth.

Bella hizo esfuerzos por recordar.

— ¿El quince de junio?

—El dieciocho. Dos días antes de mi boda. No le compres un alfiler de corbata, yo le regalo uno cada año. Es una tradición.

Bella no tenía intenciones de comprarle a su marido un alfiler de corbata, ni gemelos. Edward le había asignado una pensión más que generosa pero un regalo tendría más valor si ella lo pagaba con su propio dinero. Dinero que ella no tenía. ¿Pero que se le podía regalar a un hombre que lo tenía todo? ¿Un libro? Si pero ¿cuál?

La idea surgió espontáneamente y era tan buena que Bella se extrañó de no haberla tenido antes.

La tarde transcurrió en una angustiosa espera. En cuanto Edward se fue al gimnasio Bella se metió en su habitación, el ayuda de cámara estaba en la lavandería. Se levantó la falda y subió corriendo la escalera de caracol que llevaba a la torre.

Gracias a los gruesos muros el lugar estaba fresco. El hogar estaba recién limpiado y no tenía cenizas. Miró un instante la alfombra en la que tuvo lugar su prime encuentro con Edward. Después de todo no lamentaba haberle engañado, al contrario.

Ella solo había estado una vez en ese lugar y fue para seducirle. En ese momento tenía otro plan: confeccionarle un regalo muy personal.

La gran mesa de caoba seguía llena de documentos. Los poemas de Edward estaban allí. Con manos temblorosas Bella empezó a hojear entre las hojas dispersas con el oído atento. Se acordaba perfectamente de la ira de Edward cuando vio que ella había leído sus poesías. La odió por eso, su obra era una parte de su alma que él escondía a los demás cuidadosamente. La parte de él a la que ella no tenía acceso.

Pero la sorpresa que estaba preparando no tendría consecuencias ya que solo él la vería, y le gustaría, de eso Bella estaba segura.

Supuso, y con razón, que Edward estaba trabajando en los poemas de más arriba del montón. La verdad es que hurgó por todas partes teniendo cuidado de volver a poner las cosas en su sitio, exactamente igual a como las había encontrado. A medida que escogía entre las hojas tachadas y corregidas, el familiar olor del papel y de la tinta le hicieron experimentar una profunda nostalgia. Su padre siempre contaba con ella para arreglar la enorme cantidad de páginas que escribía. Charly Swan afirmaba que no podía prescindir de la valiosa ayuda de su hija. A ella le hubiera gustado poder volver a pasar a limpio esas frases garabateadas.

Se fue de allí con un rollo de papeles bajo el brazo, antes de salir echó una última mirada por encima del hombro. Todo parecía estar como Edward lo había dejado, nunca sospecharía que alguien había rebuscado entre sus cosas.

Bajó las escaleras y echó una breve ojeada al vestidor para asegurarse de que estaba vacío, luego se deslizó entre la puerta de separación y la cerró cuidadosamente. Después se puso manos a la obra.

Edward se dirigió al vestidor de su mujer. Le recibió una joven criada con un cubo de agua vacío en las manos. Le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada, ella le miró con asombro y se marchó. Edward entró en la habitación, una bata de gasa beige estaba colgado de una percha. En el suelo había un par de zapatillas del mismo color. La ropa interior reposaba en una silla y un perfume de flores llenaba el aire.

Un biombo japonés negro y dorado, estaba delante de la chimenea. Oyó un chapoteo. Iba a mirar cuando se dio cuenta de que el espejo le devolvía la imagen de Bella mientras se bañaba.

La estaba viendo de espaldas dentro de la gran bañera de cobre. Su piel enrojecida por el fuego de la chimenea y el agua caliente, brillaba por el efecto de las gotas de agua. Unos rizos le caían por la espalda desnuda. Sintió que su cuerpo se ponía tenso por el deseo. Era increíble, ninguna mujer le había cautivado de esta forma más de dos semanas. Bella despertaba en él una pasión insaciable. Durante el día se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en ella, se le hacía eterna la espera hasta la noche. Esta mañana no pudo resistir la necesidad de verla y tocarla.

De puntillas rodeó el biombo. Al verle Bella ahogó un grito y después una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Buenos días Edward.

—Te levantas pronto —notó él

Ella miró a su marido.

—Tu también señor conde.

— ¡Que observadora!

—Supongo que no has venido a decirme que has terminado de leer la traducción de Topographia Hiberniae de mi padre.

—Es un poco pronto para leer sobre los viajes de un sacerdote a través de la Irlanda del siglo XII.

Su mirada se detuvo en el cuerpo de ella.

—Por el contrario estaría muy contento de ayudarte con tu baño.

—Frótame la espalda.

Él se subió las mangas, se enjabonó las manos y empezó a frotarla con energía. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, ella emitió un suspiro satisfecho. Poco a poco las manos de Edward se hicieron más cálidas, se deslizaban bajo las axilas de Bella hacia sus senos, arrancándole un grito de dicha. Las puntas de sus pechos se endurecieron con las caricias de él. Él podía sentir contra su mano izquierda los latidos desordenados del corazón de Bella.

Descendió más hasta los rizos suaves de su entrepierna. Ella abrió las piernas y Edward la acarició allí donde su feminidad palpitaba caliente y húmeda. Se arqueó, moviendo las caderas hasta que sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos. Un orgasmo fulgurante la hizo temblar. Cogiendo la mano que le había dado tanto placer, la besó apasionadamente.

Un imperioso deseo se apoderó entonces de Edward. Levantó a Bella en sus brazos sacándola de la bañera. Sin hacerle daño la aplastó contra la pared mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. Ella se estremecía de deseo. Sujetándola con las dos manos, él la penetró con un poderoso empujón.

Ella se sujetó a él mientras él la tomaba con un vaivén rápido, casi furioso. La pasión de Bella revivió, empezó a moverse ella también y poco después Edward la sintió temblar de placer. Entonces él dio vía libre a su pasión. La violencia de su propio orgasmo le abrumó.

La mantuvo un instante más contra él mientras recobraba el aliento. Ella le había proporcionado un intenso placer y ahora la satisfacción cedía el paso a una apacible ternura que nuca había conocido con ninguna otra mujer..

Bella... Su esposa... Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Esa idea le hizo el efecto de un puñetazo. Se apartó de ella.

—Bueno —dijo ella con una risa juvenil— siempre me había preguntado si se podía hacer el amor de pie.

¿La dulce Bella tenía pensamientos eróticos?

— ¿Tienes alguna otra fantasía? —la provocó.

Roja como un pimiento, ella se dio la vuelta.

—Ninguna que tenga sentido.

Él la cogió por la cintura.

—Las fantasías nunca tienen sentido querida. Vamos dímela.

—Una vez leí un libro. La historia se desarrollaba en Oriente. Me pregunté lo que sentiría si fuera la esclava de un príncipe en su harén.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Una esclava?

—No tiene importancia, es una tontería.

—Desde luego que no...

Él solo quería someterla sobre unos cojines de seda, plegarla a todas sus exigencias. La risa de Bella le volvió a la realidad.

—Mírate. El buen Wilson sufriría un ataque si te viera.

En efecto estaba mojado, descamisado y le faltaba un botón a la camisa. Rompieron a reír, entonces él cogió una toalla.

—Solo me queda secarte.

La envolvió con la tela. De pronto le cogió la mano y la miró atentamente. Tenía una mancha violeta en su dedo medio cerca de la uña.

—Tinta. ¿Has escrito algo?

Ella encogió los hombros.

—Cartas. Contestaciones a unas invitaciones.

—Recházalas todas, tenemos algo mejor en que ocupar los días...y las noches.

Estaba siendo sincero. De buena gana hubiera dedicado todo su tiempo a hacerle el amor a Bella. Enrolló la toalla para deslizarla entre las piernas de ella.

—No Edward —murmuró.

— ¿No quieres? —se extrañó él.

—No es eso. Ya voy con retraso.

Recogió toda su ropa interior, él admiró su cuerpo fino y sus gestos felinos.

— ¿Con retraso? ¿Dónde vas tan pronto?

Ella se puso la fina camisa y después el corsé.

—Primero voy a ver a Marianne, ayer estaba un poco nerviosa. Esme dice que no es nada pero quiero asegurarme de que está mejor.

— ¿Y después?

—Salgo.

— ¿Para ir donde?

—De compras —dijo ella vagamente.

Él la besó en el cuello.

—Te acompaño.

— ¡No! No puedes.

Su vehemencia le sorprendió y frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que puedo, quería repasar las cuentas pero pueden esperar.

—Odias ir de compras, te vas a aburrir. Tengo que conseguir el par de zapatos adecuado para la boda de tu madre.

—Olvídate de los zapatos.

La cogió entre sus brazos.

—Quédate conmigo.

Bella tiró de las cintas de su corsé.

—Hoy no querido. Además lady Elizabeth me pidió que pasara por su sombrerería a recoger un sombrero que le encargó. Tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer, hacerle un favor es lo menos que puedo hacer.

La cara de Edward se quedó inexpresiva, no tenía la costumbre de que le rechazaran. Pero si insistía Bella podría exigir a su vez algunas concesiones, por ejemplo, que la dejara entrar en su refugio de la torre o leer sus poemas. Pero estos representaban la faceta más secreta de su personalidad.

La miró mientras se peleaba con los cordones del corpiño y luego mientras se ponía alrededor del cuello la cadena de oro de su medallón. Volvía a experimentar la fuerza del deseo. Después de todo el placer físico era la principal ventaja de su matrimonio.

Su ira contra Bella ya hacía tiempo que se había aplacado, ya no le reprochaba que le hubiera privado de su libertad. Encontraba grandes satisfacciones en su unión, una amante dócil y dispuesta instalada a dos pasos de su cama. Bella era una compañera divertida y una buena madre para Marianne. ¿Qué más podía desear?

Reinaba una clama absoluta en la imprenta. El olor penetrante de la tinta flotaba en el aire al igual que otra más especiada de una tarta de cebolla mordisqueada y abandonada en una bandeja. Los hombres inclinados en unos pupitres componían unos textos con la ayuda de pequeños cubos. Una viaja prensa se levantaba, imponente, en el fondo del lugar.

Había escogido ese sitio, segura de que no corría el riesgo de encontrarse con alguien conocido. Bella se acercó al impresor, una especie de ogro que disimulaba su tripa con un delantal manchado de tinta.

Abriendo la mano le mostró el medallón de su madre.

—Señor le ofrezco una magnifica joya, es de oro macizo y finamente tallada.

Él miró la joya con ojo crítico.

— ¿Quién me demuestra que es de verdad?

—Haga que lo tase el joyero más cercano. Tiene usted dos días antes de la corrección de las pruebas.

Él cogió el medallón con sus gordos dedos, el oro brilló bajo la débil luz. Una oleada de recuerdos asalto a Bella mientras lo único que tenía de su madre desaparecía en el bolsillo del delantal lleno de manchas.

No tenía ningún otro objeto de valor entre sus pocos efectos personales, pero por nada del mundo habría utilizado el dinero de Edward para hacerle su regalo de cumpleaños. Un regalo tenía que salir, según ella, del corazón.

Había vuelto a copiar los poemas con su mejor letra antes de devolver los originales a la habitación de la torre. Después de hacer unas discretas averiguaciones descubrió a este impresor en una de las callejuelas laterales del Strand. Se pusieron de acuerdo con el trabajo que había que llevar a cabo, es decir, imprimir el libro y forrarlo con marroquinería.

— ¿Estará listo para el miércoles? —preguntó— Se lo voy a regalar a mi marido, y es importante que este preparado a tiempo.

—Si pero eso le saldrá más caro.

—Lo entiendo. No lo olvide; imprima solo una copia. Una sola. Y no le enseñará a nadie esas hojas.

—Entendido señora Swan.

Desde el principio exigió el mayor secreto. Para mayor discreción se presentó a si misma con su nombre de soltera. El impresor ni siquiera sabía que su marido y el poeta eran la misma persona. El titulo era elegante y sencillo a la vez: Poemas.

Bella se dirigió a la salida, la excitación se podía leer en el brillo de sus ojos. Dentro de pocos días se lo regalaría a Edward. Podría entonces ver en su mirada el mismo placer que antiguamente veía en los ojos de su padre cuando se publicaban sus tratados. A todos los escritores les gustaba ver su obra impresa.

Salió de allí, una carroza la esperaba en la esquina de la calle, no había utilizado la calesa de los Masen pero había citado al cochero en Bond Street donde se suponía que estaba de compras.

El cochero estaba dormitando en el asiento, un olor a cuero y a caballos llenaba el ambiente. Se levantó un poco la falda y se apresuró a meterse en la carroza. No se dio cuenta del vehículo inmóvil un poco más lejos ni de los ojos que la observaban desde el interior con una ávida curiosidad.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 22**

—Hoy sonríes por todo —murmuró Edward.

Una oleada de felicidad hizo enrojecer a Bella mientras subían la escalera principal. El duque de Kellisham ofrecía un té en su castillo en honor de su futura esposa.

Esa misma mañana Bella había ido a buscar las poesías a la imprenta, se sintió muy orgullosa cuando le entregaron el pequeño volumen. Durante un rato acarició la suave cubierta de piel y hojeado las paginas de pergamino recorriendo con la mirada las palabras que había escrito Edward. Estaba deseando que se quedaran solos para poder darle el libro,

— ¿Yo estaba sonriendo? Solo pensaba que hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños.

Él le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Me da la impresión de que estás tramando algo.

—Una sorpresa que te va a encantar.

Él se inclinó para murmurarle en el oído:

—Si la sorpresa implica un revolcón estaré encantado.

Bella le dio un golpe con su abanico.

—Eso no sería una sorpresa.

—Siempre lo es. Mi sorpresa preferida.

Estaban bromeando, a Bella le gustaban sus encuentros, los apasionados embates que a veces duraban toda la noche, pero sus conversaciones seguían siendo demasiado superficiales para su gusto. Hasta entonces Edward no le había dicho nunca que la amaba y ella necesitaba oírselo decir. Quizá esta noche cuando ella le diera el libro lo hiciera. Él por fin comprendería que podían prolongar la intimidad de sus cuerpos con la de sus mentes.

Lady Elizabeth y el duque de Kellisham recibían a los invitados delante del gran salón, formaban una encantadora pareja, ella rubia y delicada, él, alto y distinguido.

—Querido Edward, querida Bella —exclamó la condesa— ¡Que alegría veros!

—Nos has visto en el almuerzo madre —respondió secamente Edward— ¿Lo has olvidado? Incluso me regalaste el alfiler de corbata como todos los años.

—No dejaré que me estropees el buen humor con tus cínicas observaciones. Dentro de dos días yo también seré una recién casada.

Miró a su prometido con ojos llenos de adoración.

Bella y Edward entraron en el inmenso salón con adornos dorados presidido por dos enormes chimeneas. El recuerdo de su casita brotó espontáneamente en Bella, allí tomarse el té se limitaba a sentarse frente a su tía delante del fogón y beber a pequeños sorbos el brebaje en una tazas desconchadas. Aquí sin embargo unos criados con librea hacían circular unas bandejas de plata llenas de canapés y pastas.

La tía Wilhelmina, instalada en medio del grupo de matronas, atacaba su plato con buen apetito. Algunos rostros familiares saludaban a Bella, la gente la separó de Edward. Estaba recordando las últimas novedades literarias con un caballero maduro forofo de la literatura cuando una voz dijo a su espalda:

—Parece estar ocultando algo lady Masen.

Se le detuvo el corazón. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Keeble con Duxbury a su lado, su incondicional alter ego. Parecían una pareja de payasos, uno alto y delgado y el otro paticorto y regordete. Les sonrió.

—Si es así no lo sabrán.

—Es usted dañina —gimió Keeble con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde— Pero no es necesario que nos diga nada querida, siempre conseguimos sacar la verdad a la luz ¿verdad Ducks?

—Si. Desenterrar es la palabra.

—Desentierren todo lo que quieran amigos míos. Estoy viendo a mi marido con dos tazas de té, si me disculpan...

Se escapó bajó la mezquina mirada de los dos dandys. Cuando se reunió con Edward cogió la taza que este le ofrecía.

— ¿Qué querían esos dos? ¿Te han molestado?

—En absoluto. A su manera son divertidos.

—Mientras no hagan chistes sobre ti o sobre Marianne...

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso ya pasó a la historia.

— ¿Quiere que provoquemos un nuevo escándalo milady?

De inmediato una oleada de calor subió al rostro de Bella. Si Edward la besaba en plena boca en medio de los invitados de su madre ella no podría resistirse a él. Ejercía sobre ella un irresistible atractivo y él lo sabía. Él le cogió una mano y acarició la palma con el pulgar mientras miraba su expresión. Bella palideció y movió las pestañas... Sonriendo, él bajó la mirada al escote de su esposa y su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿No llevas tu medallón?

—No...No conseguí encontrarlo esta tarde. Seguro que mañana lo encuentro.

—Pregúntale a tu doncella. Sé muy bien lo que esa joya significa para ti—añadió apretándole con amabilidad el hombro.

Él no sabía que se había deshecho de su tesoro más preciado para hacerle un regalo. Unos aplausos interrumpieron su conversación.

—Señoras y señores presten atención por favor.

Lord Keeble, subido sobre un taburete, era quien estaba haciendo la llamada. A su lado Duxbury exhibía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Evidentemente los dos inseparables amigos estaban a punto de hacer un brindis.

—Espero que no le estropeen la fiesta a lady Elizabeth —murmuró Bella.

—No te preocupes, mi madre sabe defenderse muy bien.

Ella suspiró, estaba deseando volver a casa para entregarle su regalo pero en lugar de eso tenía que presenciar las bobadas de Keeble.

—Señoras y señores tengo una sorpresa para ustedes —continuó— Tenemos entre nosotros un talento excepcional, un hombre misterioso que nos ha escondido su talento hasta hoy.

Keeble hizo una pausa para añadir suspense mientras Duxbury asentía con la cabeza. Un murmullo llenó la sala. La geste se movía y esperaba.

—Su preámbulo es digno de un director de circo —se burló Edward.

Bella dio un sorbo de té esforzándose por dominar el malestar que la invadía. Había algo en la forma en que Keeble les miraba a Edward y a ella que la intranquilizaba.

— ¡Keeble!—tronó el duque—Si tiene la intención de contar algún rumor será mejor que baje de inmediato de ahí.

—Vuestra Gracia, ningún rumor saldrá de mis labios en su noble casa —respondió Keeble jovial— Ese hombre misterioso es un poeta cuyos escritos sobrepasan a los de lord Byron o los de Shelley. Tengo el inmenso placer de leerles un extracto de su nueva recopilación.

La taza de Bella chocó con el plato. Crispó los dedos en la porcelana mientras Keeble lanzaba una divertida mirada a Edward.

No, era imposible, el vizconde no podía saber nada del libro. Había tenido cuidado de que nadie la siguiera a la imprenta. Vio que Edward fruncía el ceño.

Keeble metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño volumen. Bella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Las tapas eran idénticas a las del libro que le iba a regalar a Edward, sin embargo ella había metido el libro en un cajón de su cómoda.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que Keeble lo hubiera sacado de allí. Seguramente eran las poesías de otra persona, una mera coincidencia, se dijo con el corazón en un puño.

Keeble abrió el libro, se aclaró la garganta con gesto teatral y después empezó a recitar con voz melodramática:

Para aquel que duerme en Waterloo

Como un soldado vencido

Mides con tu espada

La ensangrentada tierra de la llanura

Mientras otros menos nobles

Esperan que se cumpla tu destino

En la tranquilidad de sus casas.

A medida que oía las familiares palabras, Bella se sentía desfallecer. Una sensación de irrealidad le causaba vértigo. Era imposible, estaba soñando y despertaría pronto.

Miró a Edward. Este miraba fijamente a Keeble con los ojos brillantes de rabia. Sus puños estaban cerrados con tal fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos. De pronto giró la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de ella atravesándola con su frialdad. El rostro de Edward expresaba incredulidad, ella cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza. Era como si estuviera contestando afirmativamente a un muda pregunta. No podía negar la verdad, ella le había dado realmente al impresor los poemas y de una forma u otra, Keeble se había hecho con una copia.

El vizconde dejó de leer. Un respetuoso silencio envolvía el salón, una mujer resopló y fue como una señal. Se oyeron admiradas exclamaciones desde todos los rincones.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Admirable!

— ¿Dónde se puede comprar ese libro?

— ¿Quién es el autor? —preguntaron varias personas al mismo tiempo— Díganos el nombre del poeta.

Cuando Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, Edward se estaba dirigiendo hacia Keeble y Duxbury. El vizconde estuvo a punto de caer del escabel. Su sonrisa de triunfo cedió el paso a una mueca de arrepentimiento.

—Es decir... Quizá no esté todavía preparado para recibir los laureles de la gloria —barbotó— Puede que su querida esposa nos haga el honor de...

Edward le arrancó el volumen de las manos.

—Quizá desprecia a las comadrejas —gruñó.

Su puño se empotró en la mandíbula de Keeble quien cayó se espaldas al suelo. Duxbury le cogió en brazos y los dos volvieron a caer en la alfombra. Una mujer gritó, se elevó un clamor, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Edward. La taza de Bella se le escapó de las manos yendo a parar al suelo. La culpabilidad la destrozaba. Iba a tener que explicar como habían acabado esos poemas en las manos de Keeble.

El duque se abrió camino hasta Edward.

— ¿Qué significa este escándalo?

—Agradézcamelo. Estoy limpiando su casa de gusanos.

Keeble se frotó la dolorida mandíbula.

—No va a colgarme solo por leer una poesía.

Duxbury se levantó con el pelo revuelto y la corbata torcida.

—Unos poemas actuales, eso es todo —añadió.

Lady Elizabeth con los ojos llenos de lágrimas murmuró:

—Edward ¿Tu escribiste eso? ¿Tu?

El rostro de Edward enrojeció pero no respondió nada.

—Lo escribiste para Emmet...para el capitán McCarthy, tu amigo —continuó ella suavemente— Querido es un maravilloso homenaje a...

—Se trata de algo privado —cortó él con voz lúgubre— Te agradecería mucho que no volvieras a mencionarlo.

Los invitados del duque hablaban en voz baja. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Edward, acababan de descubrir que el libertino más notorio de Londres era un gran poeta. A pesar de su tristeza Bella no pudo impedir sentir un gran orgullo. Cogió a su marido del brazo y se despidió de sus anfitriones.

—Vuestra Gracia, milady, discúlpennos. Debemos irnos.

—En efecto —gruñó Edward.

Fusiló a Bella con la mirada y luego la arrastró a la salida.

— ¡Esperen! —gritó alguien— Dígannos donde podemos comprar ese libro.

Una cínica sonrisa estiró los labios de Edward.

—Creo que deberán conformarse con Byron y Shelley. Buenas tardes.

Sacó a Bella del salón y bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Un lacayo les entregó sus capas y otro llamó a su carruaje. Esperaron en el porche, el cielo estaba gris y el viento era frío. Edward no podía estarse quieto y paseaba de un lado a otro incapaz de contener su agitación. Bella no pudo soportar más tiempo el silencio.

—Edward te lo ruego, intenta entenderlo. Yo...

— ¡Basta! —la interrumpió— Tendremos esta conversación en privado.

Ella se calló apenada. Solo le quedaba una débil esperanza: hacérselo entender cuando disminuyera su furia, mientras tanto era inútil intentar convencerlo de su buena fe.

La calesa negra apareció al final del camino. Edward empujó a Bella al interior y se sentó enfrente de ella.

—Ahora cuéntamelo todo —dijo.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para sostener su mirada penetrante.

—Copié algunos de tus poemas y los llevé a una imprenta para hacer un libro.

Le temblaba la voz y estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Era mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti —terminó.

— ¿También era el cumpleaños de Keeble?

Ella se inclinó hacia él desesperada al ver la desconfianza en los rasgos del hombre que tanto amaba.

—Yo no le di el libro, encargue solo una copia. ¡Una sola! Pero parece ser que Keeble y Duxbury me vieron entrar o salir del lugar. Debieron convencer al impresor para que les hiciera un segundo ejemplar.

—El dinero tiene un gran poder de persuasión.

—Edward por favor, tienes que ser más comprensivo. El libro era para ti solamente, nadie más tenía que haberlo visto.

Él permaneció impasible.

—Sacaste los papeles sin pedirme permiso...Yo no quería que nadie leyera mis poesías pero tu no hiciste caso. No solo los leíste tú sino que además los copiaste. Gracias a ti mis divagaciones han salido a la luz pública.

—Tus poesías no son divagaciones Edward. Les han impresionado a todos.

—Y han arruinado mi reputación de rompecorazones.

— ¡No es divertido! —respondió Bella mirándole directamente a los ojos— Para ser sincera no estoy demasiado disgustada por que Keeble haya leído tu poesía, ahora todo el mundo sabe que no eres solamente un libertino superficial.

Edward miraba por la ventana, solo el ruido de los cascos de los caballos rompía el silencio. Al fin la calesa se detuvo delante de la casa de los Masen. Un lacayo abrió la puerta y Bella bajó intentando en vano calmarse. La discusión la había afectado, una fría lluvia la hizo temblar, miró la magnífica mansión que ahora era suya y sin embargo hubiera regalado cada piedra de ella a cambio de conquistar el amor de Edward.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que él no la seguía.

Se dio la vuelta y le vio hablando con el cochero.

¿Se iba a ir antes de que ella pudiera convencerle de la honestidad de sus sentimientos? Llena de pánico quiso dar marcha atrás pero él se metió en el coche.

— ¿Dónde vas? —gritó ella.

—A alguno de los lugares donde van los libertinos superficiales —contestó él sombrío— No me esperes.

El coche arrancó y Bella retrocedió. Le temblaban las rodillas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para subir los escalones de la entrada. Edward no quería oír sus explicaciones, estaba convencido de que ella le había jugado una mala pasada. Para él, el regalo de amor de Bella significaba una nueva traición.

Él volvió muy tarde, completamente borracho. Al salir de la calesa tropezó. El lacayo quiso sujetarle pero le rechazó sin contemplaciones.

—Puedo solo—dijo con voz pastosa.

La casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad y cuatro antorchas ardían a un lado y otro de la entrada. Él hubiera jurado que habitualmente solo había dos. Oyó que el coche se alejaba.

Aspiró profundamente el aire frío y empezó a andar. Un pie delante del otro. Primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho. Subió los escalones con dificultad, todo el coñac que había bebido no había conseguido ahogar su tristeza. Recordaba perfectamente todos los detalles: Bella, las poesías, Keeble en el taburete...

Consiguió llegar hasta la puerta, se chocó contra una columna y se quedó un momento apoyado en la pared. Tenía el libro en el bolsillo, lo notaba pegado a él. Cuando dejó a Bella se había puesto las gafas y lo había ojeado. Al volver a leer las palabras que había escrito experimento una extraña alegría.

Un movimiento en la oscuridad llamó su atención. Un hombre muy alto salió de las sombras antes de meterse de nuevo en el parque. Guiñando los ojos Edward intentó ver algo a través de los árboles. Las nubes ocultaban la luna, la oscuridad se hizo mayor y no pudo ver nada. Otro espejismo—se dijo—como la confianza que había depositado en Bella.

Se la imaginó dormida y sintió el deseo de deslizarse a su lado, pero resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Esa mujer iba a continuar metiéndose en sus cosas sin avergonzarse... incluso querría desnudar su alma.

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Consiguió llegar a la puerta sin tropezar. Con un poco de suerte conseguiría llegar a sus habitaciones.

Mañana tendría una seria discusión con su mujer.

El sonido de unas voces ahogadas despertó a Bella. Un pálido rayo de luz entraba por la separación de las cortinas rompiendo la penumbra. Todavía debía ser muy pronto, pensó. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía los miembros entumecidos. El sueño la había rehuido hasta el alba.

Los sucesos de la víspera le volvieron a la memoria: el libro de poemas, el fallido regalo de cumpleaños, la ira de Edward...

Las voces resonaban en la habitación contigua. Prestó atención. Wilson y una mujer... Una mujer que lloraba... que incluso sollozaba.

¿Quién sería? ¿una prostituta? ¿una de las criadas?. Salió de la cama asustada. En la semioscuridad de la habitación cogió la bata de seda y se la puso. No se preocupó de llamar antes de abrir la puerta de separación.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando pasar la débil claridad del amanecer. Edward se paseaba por la habitación en camisón y Wilson iba detrás de él con una camisa blanca en las manos pidiéndole que se vistiera.

Esme, con un gorro de dormir en la cabeza, estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando.

A Bella la invadió el miedo.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Marianne?

Edward la miró con expresión aterrada, la barba le oscurecía las mejillas, fue hacia ella, la cogió de un brazo y la llevó a un sillón.

—Siéntate.

Su voz carente de entonación la dejó helada. Asustada liberó su brazo.

—No me sentaré si no contestas primero a mi pregunta—declaró— ¿Está enferma Marianne? ¿Has enviado a alguien a buscar al médico? Tengo que verla.

— ¡Bella! No está enferma.

Hizo una pausa y luego se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—La han secuestrado—añadió.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 23**

Bella se quedó paralizada de horror, el mismo pavor que un momento antes atenazaba a Edward ahora la dominaba a ella. Se puso la larga trenza en la espalda de un golpe y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo podéis estar seguros?

Los sollozos volvieron a sacudir a Esme.

—Bebé ir de su cuna mientras y dormir. Alguien robar niña.

Escondió la cara entre las manos.

Wilson, pálido, tomó el relevo.

—Subí a la guardería milady, en efecto la niña no está. No está por ninguna parte.

—Pero tiene que haber una explicación —contestó Bella con voz temblorosa— Alguna de la criadas se la habrá llevado a dar un paseo. Llámelas ahora mismo.

Edward posó su mano temblorosa en el hombro de la joven.

—Bella, había una nota en la cuna.

— ¿De quien? Quiero leerla.

Él hubiera querido ahorrarle esa dura prueba pero era imposible. De mala gana le entregó el papel que apretaba en su mano. Ella lo cogió, lo alisó y fue hacia la ventana para leerlo a la luz. Durante un momento solo se oyeron los gemidos de la nodriza italiana. A Bella se le cayó el papel mientras ella rompía a llorar.

Edward corrió a su lado, la atrapó en el momento que ella se tambaleaba, los dos experimentaban el mismo dolor, un sufrimiento intolerable como si una espada le hubiera atravesado el corazón. Ella aplastó su cara contra el pecho de su marido.

—Vaya a buscar té para milady, y llame a su doncella —gritó Edward a la nodriza.

Esme se puso en pie de un salto y dejó la habitación llorando. Wilson se fue discretamente por el vestidor.

—Tanya...—dijo Bella en un doloroso susurro— Tanya ha secuestrado a Marianne.

—Debió entrar en la casa por la noche.

— ¿Pero cómo? Creía que estaba en el campo.

—Simplemente volvió.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudo llevarse a mi hija?

Le miró con desesperación.

—Tu misma lo has leído. Pide un rescate, cincuenta mil libras para esta noche.

— ¿Puedes reunir esa cantidad en un solo día? ¿No estaba tu fortuna invertida en inmuebles?

—Debería tener suficiente en efectivo.

Al menos eso esperaba. Se apretó las doloridas sienes con los dedos.

—Iré a varios bancos. En último caso empeñaré algo.

— ¡Hazlo deprisa! —suplicó Bella— Si Tanya se niega a devolvernos a Marianne hasta que hayamos pagado el rescate ¿quién se ocupará de ella? ¿Quién le dará de comer?

—No te preocupes, esta noche tendré el dinero.

La culpa le roía el corazón, estaba lleno de ira. No conocería el descanso mientras Tanya tuviera a Marianne entre sus garras. Ellos dos se odiaban tanto que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.

No pudiendo estarse quieto se fue al vestidor y se vistió con rapidez, Bella corrió detrás de él.

— ¡Vamos a vaciar la caja fuerte! ¡Vamos a reunir todas las joyas! —gritó.

—Wilson se encargará de hacerlo.

—Si milord —dijo el lacayo— Haré todo lo que este en mi mano para ayudarles.

—De ordenes al personal para que no digan nada de lo que ha pasado.

—Si milord.

Edward estaba terminando de vestirse cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando pasar a lady Elizabeth. Estaba lívida.

— ¿Es verdad que han secuestrado a Marianne?

—Si madre.

Edward le hizo una seña a Wilson para que saliera y luego informó a su madre de la petición de rescate. Lady Elizabeth se estremeció y ayudada por Bella se sentó en un sillón.

—Tanya —murmuró— ¡Señor! Marianne esta en manos de esa zorra.

—No le hará ningún daño —intentó tranquilizarla Bella— Necesita dinero, es posible que se le ocurra encontrar una nodriza para ella.

Buscó con la mirada el asentimiento de Edward quien estuvo de acuerdo con ella aunque en realidad tenía menos confianza en eso que Bella. Tanya carecía de escrúpulos, era un ser malvado, su pasión por el juego la había llevado a mentir, a engañar y a robar ¿Llegaría tan lejos como para matar? Solo de pensarlo un sudor frío le cubrió la frente.

— ¿Cómo entró? —preguntó lady Elizabeth— ¿Alguna puerta no estaba cerrada con llave?

—A lo mejor conservó una llave —sugirió Edward— A menos que contratara a un profesional.

Lady Elizabeth saltó del sillón.

—No puedes dejar que haga esto, hay que encontrarla. Tienes que denunciarla a la policía.

—La nota que ha dejado no puede ser más clara. No debemos avisar a nadie, de lo contrario quizá no volvamos a ver a Marianne.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó lady Elizabeth uniendo las manos— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Edward se puso la capa. Compartía el disgusto de su madre, y era la primera vez que eso sucedía. En otro tiempo pensó que era una egoísta pero con la edad, lady Elizabeth se había vuelto más sensible.

Bella cogió a su suegra por los hombros.

—Por favor cálmate, ve a buscar tus joyas, quizá las necesitemos para el rescate.

—Voy corriendo —aprobó lady Elizabeth— También recurriré al duque, nos ayudara a reunir la cantidad.

—Magnífica idea —dijo Bella que poco a poco estaba recuperando la sangre fría— Sobretodo nada de pánico. Permanezcamos unidos frente a la adversidad, estoy segura de que esta noche Marianne estará de nuevo en su cuna sana y salva.

—Si, esperemos que así sea.

La condesa besó a Bella y luego a su hijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Bella miró a Edward atentamente mientras él se anudaba la corbata.

—Es muy pronto para ir al banco —le dijo— ¿Dónde vas?

—A buscar información.

— ¿Dónde?

—A la casa de la vecina de Tanya, quizá alguien la haya visto. Espérame aquí.

—Ni hablar. Voy contigo.

—Tienes que quedarte en casa Bella, por si Tanya manda otro mensaje.

—No mandará nada, todavía es demasiado pronto.

—Puede ser peligroso sobretodo si tiene algún cómplice. ¡Sabe Dios a que tipo de criminal habrá contratado!

—Razón de más para que vaya contigo. Edward te lo ruego. ¿Cómo puedo quedarme aquí esperando sin hacer nada mientras nuestra hija está en peligro?

Él la atrajo contra si y le besó el pelo. Le inundó una oleada de ternura. Bella amaba a Marianne tanto como él. En ese momento su pelea le pareció insignificante.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin— Acompáñame.

De pie delante de la ventana de la biblioteca, Bella miraba el movimiento de la calle, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el camino, la gente se paseaba bajo los árboles, un anciano descansaba en un banco de hierro forjado, una niñera paseaba a un niño en un cochecito...La apacible escena aumentó el sufrimiento de Bella.

¡Si solamente pudiera tener a Marianne en sus brazos, acunarla, y consolarla! ¡Si pudiera volver a ver su inocente sonrisa! Pero solo era una cuestión de tiempo, Bella estaba convencida de eso. Tanya quería el dinero, nada más. Edward estaba tardando mucho en volver de los bancos, sin embargo la inquietud de Bella aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba. Esperaba que Marianne no tuviera hambre y rogaba para que no estuviera sola.

La visita a la vecina de Tanya había sido infructuosa, nadie sabía nada. Visitaron la casa pero las habitaciones estaban vacías.

Edward había ofrecido una recompensa pero ninguno de los vecinos había vuelto a ver a Tanya desde que se fue a Cornualles.

Bella oyó el rítmico ruido de las agujas de hacer punto de Wilhelmina y el murmullo del duque de Kellisham que se esforzaba en consolar a lady Elizabeth. Tenían que posponer su boda...Con un sobresalto Bella se dio cuenta de pronto que la ceremonia tenía que tener lugar al día siguiente. En ese momento vio la calesa en la calle.

—Edward ha vuelto —gritó.

Levantándose la falda corrió a su encuentro. Un criado abrió la puerta, Bella salió al porche, Edward bajó del coche con expresión tensa y los ojos con profundas ojeras. En el brazo llevaba una saca de cuero.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó al ver a Bella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Al entrar en la casa se encontraron con el ama de llaves y Bella le pidió que llevara té y emparedados a la biblioteca. La gobernanta obedeció preocupada.

—En seguida milady. Permítame añadir que todos estamos rezando por ustedes.

—Gracias—murmuró Bella luchando contra las lágrimas.

Intentar no llorar era un gran esfuerzo. Cuando entraron en la biblioteca lady Elizabeth se levantó.

— ¿Has reunido el dinero?

Edward dejó la saca en una mesa de caoba.

—Si. Aquí está todo, las cincuenta mil libras.

— ¡Esto me está matando! —gimió Wilhelmina sin dejar de hacer punto— Solo una asesina puede raptar a un niño para conseguir dinero.

—Espero que mi administrador le haya sido de utilidad—dijo el duque de Kellisham.

—Mucho. Le debo un montón de dinero, sin usted hubiera necesitado tres o cuatro días para reunir esta suma.

Los dos hombre se dieron la mano, el secuestro de Marianne había significado el final de su hostilidad.

—Agradézcaselo a su madre, quiere mucho a su nieta.

Le sonrió a su prometida que no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No puedo seguir esperando —dijo ella cerrando los puños— ¿Por qué no te envía ningún mensaje?

—Esperará a que se haga de noche —supuso Edward— No quiere que la vea nadie.

— ¿Crees que vendrá ella misma? —preguntó Bella.

—Lo dudo. Pero tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

—Ahora me arrepiento de haber confiado en Tanya —murmuró Bella— No debería haberme creído sus mentiras.

—No te lo reproches querida. Si yo hubiera pagado sus deudas esto no habría sucedido.

Ella le cogió de la mano.

—Edward hiciste lo mejor. No podías adivinar lo que iba a suceder. Además Tanya hubiera vuelto a perder ese dinero jugando y hubiera necesitado más.

Edward la besó en la frente, su expresión era dura, amenazadora.

—Voy a recuperar a Marianne, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé.

La verdad es que no estaba tan segura de eso, a medida que pasaban las horas las dudas se iban haciendo mayores y cada vez tenía más miedo. Pero tenían que esperar. Esperar y rezar. Se quedó al lado de Edward con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. Se abrió la puerta y Bella se dio la vuelta., pero al ver a una doncella que había ido a encender las velas, seguida de un lacayo que llevaba la bandeja del té comprendió que tenía que seguir armándose de paciencia.

— ¿Alguna carta Tucker? —preguntó lady Elizabeth.

—No —contestó el lacayo— Aparte de las que milady abrió esta tarde.

El pánico se apoderó de Bella. Se había olvidado de las cartas... Mientras los criados servían el té, el duque se acercó a Edward.

—Bueno Chasebourne ¡menuda popularidad! Todas esa cartas de felicitación...

— ¿Felicitaciones? —preguntó Edward sin entender.

—Por tu poema —añadió lady Elizabeth— Hemos tenido un montón de visitas hoy. Pero por supuesto Wilson les ha dicho que estábamos ausentes.

—Entiendo.

La mirada de Edward fue hacia Bella pero ella no pudo ver ninguna señal de enfado en su rostro, solo algo de añoranza. El día anterior por la noche espero que regresara hasta muy tarde antes de sucumbir al cansancio. Los remordimientos la asaltaron pero el secuestro de Marianne les había vuelto a acercar el uno al otro.

Ayudó a la doncella a servir el té y le ofreció una taza a Wilhelmina quien le añadió una gota de su medicina.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, Edward seguid de pie delante de la ventana, las agujas de hacer punto de tía Wilhelmina eran como el eco del tic tac del reloj. Mientras tanto, en el exterior, cada vez se hacía más de noche.

Se oyó el ruido de unos pasos. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe. Entraron dos lacayos arrastrando a un niño de la calle por los brazos.

—Le hemos pillado con las manos en la masa —anunció uno de ellos— Se ha metido en el jardín para dejar esto en el porche.

En su mano enguantada tenía un sobre cerrado con cera.

Edward cogió la misiva.

—Gracias. Pueden irse.

Los criados se fueron, el chaval hizo intención de seguirles pero Edward le cogió del cogote.

—Deje que me vaya milord —gritó— No he hecho nada malo, me dijeron que trajera una carta y eso es todo.

—No te va a pasar nada —respondió Edward con calma— Siéntate, te ganarás una guinea si cooperas.

Los ojos del chico brillaron de codicia.

—De acuerdo.

—Léenos deprisa la carta —dijo lady Elizabeth— ¿Dónde quiere Tanya que dejemos el dinero?

—Un momento madre.

Edward se inclinó hacia el chico.

— ¿Quién te dio esta nota?

—Un señor. Me dijo que dejara la carta y saliera corriendo.

— ¿Un caballero? ¿Un hombre de la calle?

—Un tipo vestido como un milord, como usted vaya.

— ¿Alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Moreno? ¿Rubio?

El niño se rascó con furia su sucio pelo.

—Alto, pero estaba muy oscuro para que verle bien.

— ¿Te fijaste en el color de sus ojos? ¿Alguna cicatriz? ¿Tenía un tono de voz especial?

—Hablaba como un príncipe, no sé nada más.

Edward dejó en la pequeña mano del chico una moneda, después le llevó hasta la puerta.

—Wilson lleve a este niño a la cocina, que le den una buena cena.

Cerró la puerta.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Bella— ¿Sabes quien es ese hombre?

—Ayer por la noche vi una sombra en la calle, un individuo muy alto, creí que lo estaba soñando. Es una pena que no desconfiara antes.

—No podías saberlo—dijo Bella—Ahora léenos la carta, así sabremos por fin donde se encuentra Marianne.

Él rompió el sello de cera mientras los demás se sentaban a su alrededor, en silencio recorrió la letra apresurada de Tanya. Después de leer lo que decía levantó los ojos, su boca solo era una pálida raya.

—Tanya quiere que el dinero le sea entregado esta medianoche en una casa de Devil´s Acre.

— ¿Se ha llevado a Marianne a ese agujero inmundo?—gimió lady Elizabeth.

— ¿Dónde está? —quiso saber Bella alarmada.

—Devil´s Acre es un barrio sórdido cerca de Westminster —explicó el duque— El lugar tiene fama de albergar a toda clase de criminales y sinvergüenzas.

— ¡Piedad! —exclamó Wilhelmina— Vayan entonces corriendo a buscar a la pobre pequeña.

—Eso no es todo —dijo Edward.

Miró a Bella apesadumbrado.

—Tanya —añadió— desea que seas tu quien le lleves el dinero. Sola.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 24**

Dentro del faetón descubierto, Bella temblaba a pesar de la capa de terciopelo marrón forrado de piel. El ruido acompasado de los cascos de los caballos resonaba en la callejuela. A ambos lados de la calle las casuchas se recortaban tristemente bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas, en el aire flotaba la pestilencia de las basuras y de vez en cuando se podía ver la luz de una vela en una ventana. Unas oscuras siluetas se deslizaban a lo largo de las aceras fundiéndose entre las sombras. Estafadores, falsos vendedores, ladrones y prostitutas constituían la población del barrio.

La carta ordenaba que Bella tenía que llegar sola en un coche abierto sin ninguna escolta aparte del cochero. Edward estuvo a punto de negarse pero su madre y su esposa consiguieron convencerle y entre todos elaboraron un plan.

El cochero no era otro que el duque de Kellisham. Lady Elizabeth, Edward y tres lacayos se quedarían esperando en una calesa con la que habían seguido discretamente al faetón. Cuando este último disminuyó la velocidad buscando el número de la calle, el segundo coche se detuvo en la oscuridad...Por fin habían llegado. El lugar, un albergue provisto de un escaparate con rejas y con un cartel ajado en el cual todavía se podía descifrar Peeble Gin Shop, parecía inmerso en las tinieblas. El duque aparcó, bajó al suelo y ayudó a Bella a descender hasta la acera llena de desechos.

—La sigo milady.

—Gracias.

Según la carta, Bella tenía que entrar sin llamar y luego encaminarse a la sala de atrás. Tanya no ponía ningún impedimento a que el cochero la acompañara con la condición de que se mantuviera apartado y que llevara la saca con el dinero.

Bella se dirigió valientemente hacia la puerta. Si todo salía bien saldrían en pocos minutos con la niña. El contenido de una papelera tirada por el suelo estaba pudriéndose en la acera y tuvo que abrirse camino entre restos de botellas rotas.

—Valor —murmuró el duque.

Su voz paternal y cálida la tranquilizó, giró el picaporte con la mano y la puerta se abrió. Entraron en una habitación tan oscura como un pozo, el duque levantó la linterna para iluminar una pequeña estancia llena de telarañas. El único mobiliario era una vieja silla rota y un barril de ginebra. Una ágil y pequeña sombra pasó junto a la ruinosa pared y despareció en la oscuridad. Bella reprimió un escalofrío. Su niñita adorada estaba en algún lugar de ese lugar inmundo. Armándose de valor empujó una segunda puerta y entró en otra habitación donde la llama de una lámpara de aceite puesta encima de una mesa proporcionaba una débil claridad. Bella miró alrededor pero no vio a nadie. ¿Dónde estaba Marianne? Pensó aterrada.

De repente la lámpara se elevó en el aire y pudo ver a Tanya.

—No sigas —gritó— Te dije que vinieras sola.

—Solo es el cochero como ordenaste —contestó Bella mientras el duque se detenía en el quicio de la puerta—El dinero pesa mucho.

Tanya levantó más la lámpara mirando a Kellisham con sospecha. ¡Ojalá que no le reconociera! rogó Bella. Nunca habían sido presentados pero algunas veces habían coincidido en alguna fiesta. Vestido con la librea azul de los sirvientes de Chasebourne y con un sombrero, el duque adoptó la impasibilidad del perfecto criado.

—No es uno de los cocheros que había —observó Tanya.

—Bueno, pero estaba allí antes de que yo llegara —replicó Bella fingiendo sorpresa— Los criados cambian.

—Edward no habría enviado a un criado que llevara poco tiempo a su servicio.

Tanya se adelantó estudiando el rostro del duque con la luz de la lámpara.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con una curiosidad llena de malicia.

Antes de que Kellisham pudiera responder, una voz se oyó en la oscuridad.

—Da igual como se llame el viejo.

Un hombre alto y apuesto salió de las sombras. Era rubio y estaba vestido con un traje negro y en la corbata llevaba un alfiler con un diamante. En su mano se veía el brillo amenazante de una pistola.

— ¡Eh tu! —gritó apuntando con su arma al duque— Deja la saca encima de la mesa y no hagas tonterías o disparo.

El duque de Kellisham obedeció al pie de la letra vigilado por el desconocido. Tanya corrió a abrir la saca y una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó su cara al coger un puñado de billetes.

—Mira George, somos ricos, ahora podremos apostar fuerte.

¿George? La mirada de Bella se posó en el hombre rubio. ¿George Smollett? Solo podía tratarse de él. El antiguo lacayo de Edward que se convirtió en el amante de lady Tanya.

Anonadada le vio coger la lámpara para ver el contenido de la saca. De modo que Smollett no había huido a Francia llevándose el dinero de su amante, una vez más Tanya había mentido.

—Cincuenta mil como ordenaste —dijo Bella esforzándose por controlar el temblor de su voz— Ahora me gustaría recuperar a mi hija.

—Cada cosa a su debido tiempo —replicó Smollett.

No dejaba de mirarla, se acercó a Bella y estudió su rostro. La maldad brillaba en sus pálidos ojos azules.

—De modo que usted es la nueva lady Masen. Tanya la describió como fea pero puedo asegurarle que es muy bonita.

—Déjala—intervino Tanya cerrando la saca—Cojamos el dinero y vámonos.

Una maligna carcajada sacudió a Smollett.

—Aquí quien manda soy yo, esa zorra arrogante todavía se cree una gran dama.

—Y tú te crees un caballero —le contestó Tanya.

Bella con la boca seca preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está Marianne? Por favor, hemos cumplido todas las condiciones.

Smollett se acercó a Tanya ignorando a Bella.

—Puede que no sea un caballero pero fueron mis bajos orígenes los que te conquistaron.

—Y a ti te sedujo mi sangre azul. Nunca hubieras tenido tanto dinero de no ser por mis contactos.

—Me los dicho y repetido mil veces.

Mientras se peleaban, Bella escrutaba en la oscuridad. Pudo distinguir una puerta cerrada al fondo y el corazón le dio un vuelco, sin duda Marianne estaba detrás de esa puerta.

Tanya había cogido la saca.

—No quiero discutir aquí de tus malos modales.

—Lo malo de nosotros los vagabundos es que valemos más que algunos aristócratas.

— ¡Cierra la boca! Ven a ayudarme a llevar el dinero, esta saca es demasiado pesada.

—Entonces déjame que te ayude como te ayudé con tu aborto.

¿Había provocado él el aborto de Tanya?

Antes de que la mente de Bella pudiera asimilar la terrible noticia él saltó como un felino. El metal describió una trayectoria brillante y la pistola cayó en el rostro de Tanya. Esta gritó y soltó la saca, se golpeó la cabeza contra los barrotes de la ventana y cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados. En ese mismo instante se oyó el llanto de un bebé desde la habitación contigua. Marianne.

Con la pistola en la mano, Edward andaba por la oscura calle en medio de un montón de papeles y desechos a los que no prestó ninguna atención, el miedo le oprimía el corazón. Si algo les llegaba a ocurrir a Bella o a Marianne...

Apresuró el paso, su bota chocó contra un montón de basura y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Sin pensar en ello continuó su camino hasta la parte de atrás del pequeño edificio. Creyó que iba a morir de angustia cuando dejó que Bella se fuera sola en el faetón, confiaba en el duque de Kellisham que sabía ser muy diplomático. Todo saldría bien, se repetía intentando convencerse a si mismo. Tanya no perdería la oportunidad de coger el dinero, pero Edward tenía la intención de estar cerca cuando el intercambio tuviera lugar. Había tomado una decisión que no le dijo a Bella.

No iba a permitir que Tanya y sus cómplices se fueran de rositas, aunque solo fuera porque les creía plenamente capaces de raptar a otro niño.

Atravesó un grasiento patio y se detuvo delante de una puerta con la pintura cuarteada, unos barrotes impedían el paso por las ventanas pero una tenue luz indicaba que había alguien dentro. Acercó un ojo a una de las fisuras de la puerta pero solo vio una pared desnuda.

Le llegaba el sonido ahogado de unas voces, reconoció la voz de contralto de Tanya y la voz más clara de Bella, luego la voz más profunda de un hombre, el tono no le era desconocido... Parecía que sus sospechas se confirmaban, recordó lo que dijo el niño de la calle "alto y vestido como un milord". Los dedos de Edward se crisparon sobre su arma. Adivinó perfectamente la identidad del individuo.

Rodeó la casa viendo que las rejas eran sólidas. Mientras andaba a lo largo del húmedo muro, el grito de una mujer resonó en la noche. Instintivamente giró el pomo de la puerta de atrás pero estaba cerrada, la forzó de una patada y entró en una habitación oscura blandiendo la pistola. Con una sola ojeada evaluó la situación. La saca estaba en el suelo, a su lado estaba Tanya con el rostro ensangrentado, el duque de Kellisham estaba inmóvil con las manos levantadas y en el otro extremo de la habitación George Smollett tenía a Bella cogida por la cintura y apoyaba el cañón de una pistola en su sien.

Los aterrados ojos de Bella se posaron en Edward que había aparecido de repente con un arma en la mano como un justiciero.

—Cuidado —susurró ella— Marianne está aquí cerca.

La presión de Smollett en su muñeca aumentó y le retorció el brazo en la espalda.

—El buen lord Masen —rió— Decididamente cada vez que nos vemos tengo a una de sus esposas en mis brazos.

—Deje que se vaya —le dijo Edward con voz helada.

—Aquí quien manda soy yo milord. Suelte su arma.

Edward obedeció y soltó la pistola que rodó por el suelo haciendo ruido.

—Por una vez soy yo quien da la órdenes —repitió su enemigo.

—Libere a Bella y cójame a mí si quiere.

—Pero si las negociaciones acaban de empezar, su antigua esposa a cambio de la nueva ¿Qué me dice?

—Sea razonable —intervino el duque con voz tranquila— Si la secuestra pronto tendrá a todos los policías de la ciudad detrás.

—Cierra la boca viejo, tienes la lengua demasiado larga para ser un lacayo.

—Usted quiere el dinero ¿no es así? —dijo Edward— Pues cójalo.

Quiso recoger la saca pero Smollett amartilló el arma.

—Un paso más y le hago saltar los sesos.

Edward se quedó inmóvil.

—Ha roto usted nuestro acuerdo señor conde, sé que el lugar esta infestado de policías preparados para enviarme a Newgate. Va a pagar caro el engaño.

Metió el cañón de la pistola en el cuello de Bella.

—Adelante milady, y no se olvide de la saca.

La joven se adelantó, sentía las piernas como si fueran de algodón, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, Edward seguía quieto, si había una oportunidad de hacerlo, la salvaría. Ella tenía que inventar algo.

Dio un paso y luego otro sintiendo la helada presión del metal en su piel. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Tanya desmayada con la mejilla llena de sangre. Por fin alcanzó la saca y se inclinó para cogerla.

Se abrió la puerta y lady Elizabeth irrumpió en la estancia.

— ¡George Smollett! ¿Cómo se atreve a coger a la madre de Marianne como rehén? Suéltela inmediatamente.

— ¡Lady Elizabeth no se acerque! —gritó el duque de Kellisham.

Smollett se distrajo por un momento y Bella lo aprovechó; cogiendo la pesada saca giró sobre si misma y el borde de la saca chocó contra la mandíbula de Smollett haciéndole caer. Edward saltó como una fiera sobre el hombre que intentaba levantarse, le cogió de las muñecas para sujetarle y se oyó un disparo. Después Edward consiguió tumbar a su adversario boca abajo manteniendo sus brazos en la espalda. Mientras Smollett soltaba un rosario de juramentos llegaron los tres lacayos de Edward.

—Lady Elizabeth se escapó...

—Estoy sana y salva —dijo esta.

—Ocúpense de la dama de ahí —dijo Edward señalando a Tanya— Tucker páseme la cuerda.

Uno de los lacayos se inclinó sobre la mujer herida.

—Respira señor.

— ¿Dónde está Marianne? —preguntó lady Elizabeth.

—En la habitación de al lado —dijo Bella— Vengan.

Kellisham cogió la lámpara para iluminar la puerta del fondo, las dos mujeres fueron hacia allí corriendo, la puerta se abrió sobre sus oxidadas bisagras. Con la débil iluminación pudieron ver a una mujer vestida con harapos, amordazada y con las manos atadas a la espalda. Una nodriza a juzgar por su ropa mojada de leche. Marianne estaba colocada sobre su amplio pecho.

Mientras el duque desataba a la nodriza, lady Elizabeth se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió a Marianne en sus brazos. Se levantó y se la entregó a Bella con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

—Las abuelas van en segundo lugar —murmuró.

Bella apretó suavemente a la niña contra su corazón. Gracias a Dios estaba bien. Marianne abrió los ojos bostezando y luego miró a Bella, su boquita esbozó una sonrisa.

—Marianne —susurró Bella con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Oh querida! Ahora estas segura con mamá.

— ¿Esta bien? —se inquietó lady Elizabeth.

—Eso parece —dijo Bella con una alegre carcajada— Excepto que su pequeño trasero está empapado.

—De todas formas Mami te quiere —añadió lady Elizabeth cogiendo a la niña.

Desde la puerta Edward observó a su madre. En toda su vida nunca la había visto tan emocionada. Se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de Marianne.

— ¡Alabado sea Dios! —murmuró

— ¿Cómo está Tanya? —preguntó Bella.

—Se pondrá bien en prisión donde no podrá secuestrar a ningún otro niño.

El duque de Kellisham se aclaró la garganta.

—Seguramente quiera estar a solas con su familia Masen. Tres lacayos y un anciano cochero son suficientes para escoltar a dos prisioneros hasta el puesto de policía de Queen Square.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que eras viejo? —exclamó lady Elizabeth apartando los ojos de la niña.

—Smollett, pero no me preocupa. A cambio quiero que descanses querida. Mañana es el día de nuestra boda.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Por supuesto mi amor.

De regreso en la casa Bella no quiso separarse de Marianne, la niña se durmió en la cama de la joven después de que Gianetta la alimentara, la bañara y le pusiera una camisa de dormir rosa. Mientras dormía succionaba su pulgar mientras los adultos la miraban.

—Bueno —murmuró lady Elizabeth— ahora que todo está arreglado me voy a mi dormitorio.

—Un minuto —dijo Edward en voz baja— Me gustaría hablar contigo madre. Delante de Bella.

— ¿No puede esperar? Tenemos que estar en la iglesia mañana por la mañana a las once.

—Entonces vayamos al grano —respondió él invitando a su madre y a Bella a sentarse delante de la chimenea. — Hoy he notado tu preocupación por Marianne... Y tu pena... ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme sobre eso?

— ¿Qué puede ser más normal que preocuparme por mi nieta?

—Tu nieta... —repitió él con una voz extrañamente suave— Quieres más a esa pequeña que a mi cuando tenía su edad. Por supuesto eras muy joven cuando me tuviste a mí. Dieciocho años creo.

—Exacto. Joven y despreocupada. Te pido que me perdones Edward...

—No te disculpes, no se trata de eso. Pero recuerdo que el día que Bella la encontró en su puerta tu apareciste en mi casa.

—Si. Acababa de volver de mi viaje a Italia...

—Donde muy oportunamente descubriste a Esme, magnífica peluquera y además nodriza ocasional.

—La pobre mujer estaba alimentando a su hija. Pesé que era una suerte.

Edward ignoró la observación.

—Después te las arreglaste para que Bella viniera a Londres y manipulaste mi matrimonio con ella para que Marianne tuviera una familia.

Lady Elizabeth hizo un gesto de desacuerdo.

— ¡Manipular! Eso es demasiado fuerte. Bella dile que no intenté influir...

Bella no dijo nada, recordaba perfectamente con que habilidad lady Elizabeth la había persuadido de ir a la habitación de la torre pero no entendía las razones de Edward para seguir con ese interrogatorio.

—Edward —dijo— ¿A dónde quieres llegar exactamente?

Él miraba a su madre con su mirada de águila. Dando vueltas a su anillo de compromiso, lady Elizabeth apartó la vista. Sus ojos claros estaban ensombrecidos por la inquietud.

—Marianne es mi hermanastra —respondió Edward— Tendría que haberlo adivinado hace mucho tiempo.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 25**

Lady Elizabeth se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—Si —admitió con voz rota— Si, es verdad. Marianne es hija mía.

Bella dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Suya? Como...—barbotó.

—Fui yo quien puso a Marianne en las escaleras de la entrada de tu casa Bella. Es... es la hija de Emmet McCarthy.

Aunque lo hubiera adivinado, esta confesión final le hizo a Edward el efecto de una puñalada. Se volvió y miró a la niña mientras volvía a sentir el antiguo dolor.

Afloraron a la superficie los recuerdos y se acordó de su ira cuando descubrió la relación que mantenían su madre y su mejor amigo. Esto sucedió la primavera siguiente a su divorcio con Tanya. Al principio se negó a creerlo, pero luego la verdad le golpeó como un látigo con toda su fuerza. Su madre tuvo la audacia de tomar como amante a un hombre veinte años más joven que ella, la incredulidad se convirtió en cólera. Poco después su amigo dejó Inglaterra con su regimiento. Un mes más tarde la muerte se lo llevó en Wateloo.

Pero detrás de él había dejado un recuerdo... su hija.

— ¿El capitán Emmet McCarthy? —se extrañó Bella— ¿Usted... y él?

—Si —murmuró lady Elizabeth— Durante un breve periodo de tiempo, el año pasado, fuimos amantes. ¿Te sorprende?

Edward las miró. Bella estaba arrodillada al lado del sillón donde estaba sentada lady Elizabeth.

—Si, me sorprende —admitió ella— Nunca sospeché que fuera la madre de Marianne. Debió sufrir mucho con un secreto como ese.

Con gentileza deslizó un pañuelo en la mano de su suegra.

—Creí que era demasiado mayor para tener un hijo —continuó lady Elizabeth— Después de todo tenía cuarenta y cuatro años. Cuando sentí los primeros síntomas no hice caso, y cuando al fin lo hice ya era demasiado tarde. Emmet ya había muerto —terminó diciendo con un suspiro desesperado.

— ¡Que desgracia! —se compadeció Bella— Nunca se recupera uno después de perder a alguien a quien ama y quedarse sola en esas circunstancias hace más cruel el dolor.

—Teníamos una gran diferencia de edad pero yo le amaba... ¡Le amaba tanto!...

Lady Elizabeth levantó sus ojos hacia Edward y por primera vez él tuvo la sensación de compartir con alguien el mismo tormento, el dolor por la perdida de un ser querido, el amigo de él, el amante de ella. El padre de Marianne.

—Os mentí y os pido perdón —continuó lady Elizabeth— No podía tener un hijo bastardo, la alta sociedad me habría rechazado y por si fuera poco había vuelto a ver al duque de Kellisham y sabía...

Edward se plantó delante de ella.

—Y sabías que no se habría casado contigo.

—Al contrario —respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa— Tenía miedo justamente de que lo hiciera por deber. No quería arrastrarle en mi caída. Me fui a Italia...

—Con la intención de engañarme haciendo pasar a la criatura como hija mía —terminó Edward en su lugar— Por eso mi anillo despareció hace dos meses.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Y la nota que había entre las mantas de Marianne? Supongo que hiciste que la escribiera otra persona.

—Un pasajero del barco que me trajo a Inglaterra me hizo ese favor. Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi Edward pero el hecho es que todo ha salido bien y ahora tienes a Marianne y a Bella.

Él miró con atención la cara de su madre y al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien está lo que bien acaba, la verdad es que no me quejo pero tendrías que habernos dicho antes la verdad.

Bella también se dirigió a lady Elizabeth que es ese momento se estaba sonando.

—Cuando Edward se recupere de estas revelaciones estoy segura de que se alegrará de haber sabido que Marianne es la hija de su amigo. Y de usted.

—Gracias —murmuró la condesa— Pero os suplico que nunca mencionéis esto delante del duque.

—Por supuesto que no —le aseguró Bella— Esto quedará entre nosotros.

Dirigió una mirada interrogante a Edward quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa para si mismo. Decididamente Bella no cambiaría nunca. Inclinó la cabeza.

—Bella y yo educaremos a Marianne como si fuera hija nuestra —dijo— Lejos de mi la idea de traicionar los secretos de una dama.

Edward y Bella se despidieron de los duques de Kellisham, Edward llevaba a Marianne en los brazos, lady Elizabeth la besó en la frente y luego besó a su hijo, se subió al landó descubierto y se sentó al lado de su marido. La brisa de la tarde agitaba las plumas blancas de su turbante mientras el coche se alejaba.

Edward y Bella volvieron a la casa donde les esperaba Esme a quien Bella entregó a Marianne.

Después de las emociones de los últimos días Bella tenía ganas de volver a estar a solas con su marido. La noche anterior, después de las revelaciones de su madre, Edward no se quedó en la habitación de Bella. La había besado distraído antes de desaparecer en sus propias habitaciones.

Una cosa estaba clara: odiaba hablar del capitán Randall y de su madre.

—Ha sido una bonita boda ¿no crees? —dijo mientras subía la escalera— Estoy contenta de que tu madre haya encontrado por fin la felicidad.

—Le encantará que la llamen duquesa, eso es mejor que condesa viuda.

—Edward no tengas tan mala idea. Se ha casado con el duque por amor. Se aman de verdad.

—Puede ser, pero mi madre tiene mucha facilidad para sacar partido de todas las situaciones—respondió él con ligereza—Eso no puedes negarlo.

—Es posible pero nosotros le debemos mucho. Gracias a ella estamos casados y nos ha dado a Marianne. Sin ella yo todavía estaría viviendo en mi casita de Wessex.

—Como la solterona amargada que era y no como la amante lasciva en que te has convertido.

Era cierto. La belleza de Bella había aparecido, su sueño de toda la vida, convertirse en una mujer deseable, por fin se había hecho realidad. Las expertas caricias de Edward la habían cambiado.

Le siguió hasta su habitación. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Los invitados ya se habían ido y los criados se habían retirado. El silencio envolvía la casa. Edward encendió una vela y la llevó a la mesilla de noche. La luz ámbar invitaba a los besos pero Bella era demasiado curiosa para ceder a la tentación.

Cuando él la aprisionó entre sus brazos de acero ella le apartó con suavidad.

—Tú lo sabías todo sobre tu madre y McCarthy ¿verdad? ¿Te peleaste con él?

— ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

Él agachó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los de ella que sintió un delicioso estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

—Por favor. Me gustaría entender lo que pasó. Tu estabas de luto cuando escribiste esa poesía y creo...creo que estabas furioso contigo mismo.

Vio que el rostro de Edward se tensaba.

—Bella...

—El capitán McCarthy es el padre de Marianne. Necesito saberlo todo sobre él y tú le conocías bien.

—Bebíamos juntos, íbamos juntos a las salas de juego y con mujeres. Dos libertinos...

—Edward no hay nada de malo en admitir que se está triste por la muerte de un amigo y que se está contento por criar a su hija.

—Cierto. Ahora ven a la cama.

La atrajo contra él y la cubrió de besos. Todos los sentidos de Bella empezaron a arder. Sus brazos se anudaron alrededor del cuello de Edward dejando que la pasión la invadiera. Cuando él la apretó más fuerte ella se arqueó ávida de placer.

—Te amo —murmuró ella— Te amo tanto...

Él no respondió nada, y se limitó a proseguir con su tierno asalto. Los botones del vestido de Bella saltaron uno detrás de otro. Se le puso como una nube en la mente y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire. Él la tumbó en la cama pero ella quería escuchar las palabras que él nunca había pronunciado antes. Le cogió el rostro entre las manos y le forzó a mirarla.

—Edward ¿me amas?

Él tenía los ojos oscurecidos, impenetrables. Le apretó los pechos y metió la cara en su valle perfumado.

—Amo hacer el amor contigo.

Algunos meses antes esta declaración hubiera sido suficiente para Bella, pero no esta noche. Apenada, se escabulló de su abrazo.

—Necesito algo más que deseo. Necesito saber que mi amor es correspondido.

—Bella —suspiró él— Somos más felices que la mayoría de los matrimonios que yo conozco. Eso es lo único que importa.

—Para mi no. Te he entregado mi corazón Edward y me gustaría que me hablaras como lo hiciste aquella noche en la torre, cuando hablaste de tu padre.

Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo lo cual significaba siempre que estaba nervioso.

—Pides demasiado Bella. Si crees que puedes cambiarme...

—Solo quiero que te comportes tal como eres.

La única respuesta que ella obtuvo fue su silencio, pero una cosa quedó clara: él no le permitiría nunca derribar la muralla que le protegía, ni siquiera después de la última prueba que habían superado juntos.

Bajando la mirada, Bella hizo un esfuerzo para sobreponerse a la tristeza. De repente necesitaba estar sola y en paz.

—El campo —susurró— Mañana me llevaré a Marianne a Wessex.

— ¿Me abandonas?—preguntó él con voz neutra.

Ella creyó ver en sus ojos algo parecido al pánico pero lo que fuera desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

—Me gustaría volver allí durante algún tiempo. Estar sola para pensar en nuestro matrimonio.

Antes de que él pudiera responder algo ella le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su propia habitación.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Chicas perdón por tardar ya deben saber, como dije en la otra adaptación, que ando con problemas con mis padres y el Internet… espero poder terminar la historia cuanto antes y que os guste. Un beso**_

**Capítulo 26**

Bella contempló la puerta blanqueada con cal, estaba de pie delante de la casita de piedra donde había vivido durante veintiséis años, Marianne estaba en sus brazos envuelta en un chal atado al cuello de Bella y bostezaba con ganas. La joven la miró con ternura.

— ¿Te acuerdas de este porche ángel mío?

Marianne miró a su alrededor de ella con sus ojos redondos y brillantes y luego cogió con sus gordezuelos deditos la tela del chal. Bella se echó a reír.

—Este es un sitio muy especial cariño, aquí fue donde tu entraste en mi vida.

Estaba contenta de haber recorrido los cinco kilómetros de campo hasta llegar allí. La brisa la había revitalizado ahuyentando los pensamientos tristes. Hacía ya dos semanas que estaba en Wessex y no había salido de la mansión de Edward, ya se sabía de memoria todos los rincones de ella, desde el granero al establo pasando por el recibidor y la cocina, había ojeado todos los libros que le gustaban a Edward, por la cocinera sabía ya cuales eran los platos favoritos de él, como el pudding de cerezas que era su preferido. En la sala donde estaban los retratos de sus antepasados se entretuvo mucho rato observando el de lord Masen padre preguntándose como un hombre podía ser tan cruel como para arrojar al fuego los escritos de su hijo.

La casita pareció darle la bienvenida. No hubiera ido por si misma pero tía Wilhelmina la llamó por la mañana temprano diciendo que necesitaba su dedal para coser y que lo había olvidado en su habitación de la casita. La vida de la anciana parecía depender de ese dichoso dedal que no había echado de menos durante su estancia en Londres. Sin embargo Bella accedió a ir a buscarlo y ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y entró en el vestíbulo que tenía a cerrado, su mirada se paseó por la estrecha escalera que llevaba al piso superior, luego por el pequeño despacho de su padre que estaba en la penumbra con sus estanterías dobladas por el peso de los libros. Frente a ella el pequeño salón estaba igual que siempre, Bella dejó que su mirada vagara por la mecedora, la chimenea, el banco tapizado que estaba al lado de la ventana... Una ola de nostalgia la invadió; el tiempo allí parecía haberse detenido al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron las agujas del reloj de péndulo.

—Mira —le dijo a la niña— En ese banco me sentaba a leer. Ven, vamos a buscar el dedal de tía Willy.

Al subir pudo comprobar que los escalones seguían crujiendo y tuvo que bajar la cabeza en algunos lugares donde el techo estaba demasiado bajo. En la habitación de su tía encontró el dedal detrás de una colección de frascos de medicina, se lo metió en el bolsillo y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Las perchas de la pared donde acostumbraba a colgar su exiguo guardarropa estaban vacías, una silla de respaldo alto estaba al lado de una pequeña mesa en la que se podían ver unas plumas, un tintero y papel secante. Pegada a la pared estaba la estrecha cama donde había dormido sola durante tantos años, veintiséis para ser exactos. Se emocionó al recordar ese periodo de su vida tan solitario.

—Tengo que escribir a tu papá para pedirle que se reúna con nosotras —le dijo a Marianne— ¿Te parece bien?

El bebé sonrió.

—Me encanta que estés de acuerdo conmigo, vamos pequeña, volvamos a casa.

Bajó la escalera, atravesó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta. Andando por el paseo de rocas pasó por delante del sicómoro desde el que, hacía tiempo, Edward se había caído encima de los matorrales.

En el camino de regreso, redactó mentalmente la carta que le escribiría a su marido analizando cada frase. El sol le acariciaba el rostro y una sonrisa brillaba en sus labios. Tenía un secreto que estaba deseando compartir con Edward, un secreto demasiado importante para decírselo por carta, se lo tenía que decir de viva voz.

¿Y si él no venía?

Hizo una profunda inspiración para desechar esa terrible duda. Bueno, en último caso iría a buscarle personalmente a Londres.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de hierro forjado Marianne ya estaba dormida, Bella empezó a andar por el paseo que ya había recorrido con paso marcial la mañana que fue a decirle a Edward que había encontrado a su hija en la puerta de su casa. Entonces no podía imaginar que algún día ella viviría en ese maravilloso castillo cubierto de hiedra con altas ventanas y rodeado de columnas jónicas.

En el suelo del porche vio una orquídea blanca, se agachó y la cogió haciéndola girar entre sus dedos. Quizá se le hubiera caído al jardinero sin que se diera cuenta, o tal vez fuera a la señora Wiggins, el ama de llaves.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el vestíbulo donde el candelabro reflejaba la luz del sol. Al contrario que en la residencia londinense de los Masen, aquí los salones estaban en la planta baja.

Delante de la escalera que describía una curva, encontró otra sorpresa. Ya que había más orquídeas adornando los escalones.

La tía Wilhelmina salió del salón.

— ¡Ah Bella ya estás aquí! ¿Encontraste mi dedal? Gracias eres un encanto.

—Por favor —dijo la joven apurada por escribir la carta— ¿De donde han salido todas esas flores?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Wilhelmina— Pero veo que el paseo te ha agotado, deja que lleve a Marianne a la guardería.

Cada vez más extrañada, Bella miró a su tía mientras esta cogía a la niña dormida y la apretaba contra su generoso pecho.

— ¿Por qué no subes querida? Quizá de ese modo resuelvas el misterio de las flores.

Bella siguió la mirada de Wilhelmina que subía los escalones dándose importancia pero con cuidado para no pisar las flores. Era evidente que su tía estaba ocultando algo pero no sabía que podía ser.

¿Edward?

¡Dios mío haz que él esté aquí!

Empezó a correr subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, atravesó el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio principal y se detuvo delante de la alcoba de Edward. Notó el olor de un perfumé...el mismo olor que olió el día que le sorprendió en la cama completamente desnudo.

Empujó las puertas, la habitación estaba vacía y la cama también. Las cortinas cerradas producían una suave penumbra y docenas de velas proporcionaban al lugar una luz dorada y ámbar. El olor del incienso, pesado y penetrante inundaba el ambiente y más orquídeas sembraban la alfombra, la colcha de satén...

Temblando toda ella de impaciencia cerró la puerta y dio un paso. Entonces le vio. Una parte de la habitación había sido transformada en una tienda oriental y vestido como un príncipe árabe con una chilaba de seda color rubí, Edward estaba sentado en un sillón convertido en trono de las mil y una noches.

—Acércate esclava.

¡Su fantasía! Le entraron ganas de llorar y sepultarse en sus brazos.

— ¡Edward! ¿Cuándo has llegado? Estaba a punto de mandarte una carta.

— ¡Silencio! —le dijo él con voz profunda— Siéntate.

Le indicó un grueso cojín con bordes dorados que estaba a sus pies.

—Pero yo quería decirte que...

—Los deseos del pachá son órdenes, no desobedezcas.

Ella se dejó caer en el cojín con las manos unidas.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes mi señor?

Él levantó una ceja.

—Quiero hacerte tres regalos.

—No quiero regalos, soy tu esclava. Te pertenezco...

Ella estaba deseosa de ceder a su deseo.

— ¡Silencio! Escucha cuando te hablo.

Ella bajó la cabeza feliz de estar cerca de él.

—Tienes que ser una esclava dócil. Mi primer regalo es este.

Él abrió la mano y dejó caer sobre el cojín un medallón que colgaba de una cadena de oro.

— ¡El medallón de mi madre! —exclamó Bella conteniendo las lágrimas— ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—No se le hacen preguntas al pachá. Ahora aquí tienes mi segundo regalo.

Sacó una hoja de periódico doblada de su chilaba y se la entregó a Bella. Ella la cogió, la abrió y ojeó rápidamente entre los títulos. Un poema rodeado de una cenefa de hojas de acanto llamó su atención. Un poema que ella no conocía. ¿Habría permitido él su publicación?

Mi corazón entre sus manos

Mi corazón palpita entre sus manos

Bajo el sol de mediodía

Bajo un pálido cielo con nubes

En la noche vestida con la luna

Su sonrisa me embruja

Sus besos tocan

Una dulce música

Para mi alma embrujada.

Edward Anthony, Conde de Masen.

Bella leyó cada palabra fascinada, luego levantó la mirada roja de emoción

— ¿Tu escribiste esta poesía para mi?

—Si.

El arrogante pachá parecía un tímido estudiante esperando los comentarios de su profesor.

—Me las arreglé para que fuera publicado en el periódico para que pudieras hacerte una idea de mi... interés.

—Edward —murmuró ella.

—Schh…

Se inclinó hacia delante y la hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

—Y ahora el tercer regalo.

Ella esperó conteniendo el aliento.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Bella, estas tres semanas sin ti han sido un completo infierno. No puedo soportar tu ausencia, quiero que estés cerca de mí para siempre.

Hizo una pausa.

—Te amo.

Bella se colgó de su cuello.

— ¡Oh querido! Yo también te amo, te amo tanto...

Sus labios se unieron con pasión, con el frenesí de los amantes que se encuentran de nuevo tras una larga separación, la impaciencia de Bella arrancó una sonrisa a Edward.

—Es el pachá quien seduce cariño—murmuró.

—Es mi fantasía —objetó ella.

—Es posible pero yo la comparto... Y te voy a llevar a la cama donde podré amarte convenientemente.

Él la emprendió con los botones de su vestido, sus labios acariciaban cada trozo de piel que desnudaba, cuando el vestido cayó al suelo Bella empezó a desnudarle a él.

—Me has embrujado —murmuró él— Soy yo quien es tu esclavo para siempre.

Sus bocas se buscaron y luego los dos rodaron sobre la cama. Arrodillado a su lado, Edward se inclinó para besarle los pechos. La luz de los candelabros daba un tono broceado a sus músculos poderosos.

Ella abrió las piernas y le atrajo hacia si. El contacto de sus pieles desnudas les arrancó a ambos un suspiro de satisfacción. Él la aplastó bajo su cuerpo, ella le guió hacia las ardientes profundidades de su ser, él la penetró de una sola embestida arrastrándola a un torbellino de placer. El encuentro fue tan breve como intenso y poco después, jadeantes, se quedaron pegados el uno al otro como dos náufragos en una isla paradisíaca.

Edward sonreía con la cara metida entre los senos de Bella.

— ¡Y yo que quería tomarme mi tiempo!

—Tenemos el resto de nuestra vida para hacerlo.

—Bella, quisiera hablar contigo, contarte todos mis secretos.

Ella se apretó más en sus brazos.

—Edward, yo también tengo un pequeño secreto que confesarte.

— ¿Tu?

—Si.

Ella puso la mano de él en su vientre.

—Está aquí.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró en silencio, luego un relámpago de alegría ilumino sus ojos de terciopelo negro.

— ¿Un hijo?

—Para la próxima primavera Marianne tendrá un hermanito o una hermanita.

— ¡Dios mío!.

Él rodó sobre su espalda atrayéndola hacia él cuidadosamente.

— ¿Te encuentras mal o cansada? Me odio tanto a mi mismo...

Ella soltó una carcajada de felicidad.

—Estoy perfectamente bien aparte de algunas nauseas por las mañanas.

—Bells querida, eres el amor de mi vida.

—Y tu eres mi rayo de luz —murmuró Bella

F I N


	28. Nota

**Hola chics ya por fin terminé de subir esta adaptación. Os doy el nombre de la autora del libro original por si alguna quiere leerlo ;)**

**Título: Demasiado perverso para amar**

**Autor: Barbara Dawson-Smith**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en las próximas adaptaciones (os invito a que pongais mas reviews y os paseis por mis otras historias)**


End file.
